His Mother's Son
by Annabeth Volturi
Summary: Laufey never abandoned Loki, he left him in the temple for protection. When Thor and his friends march into Jotunheim Laufey recognizes his son and demands his return. Odin agrees but has plans, and so Loki begins a new life in Jotunheim. Thor wants Loki back, & when they're reunited feelings begin to grow. Will there be peace in the realms, or will Thor be forced to let Loki go?
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay so you see a lot of fics to where Laufey sees Loki's hand turn blue and finds out he's his lost son. You see ones where he wants Loki dead all together, but then you see ones where he wants him back but for multiple reasons.**_

 _ **This is a Thorki fic, my first one, and I'm asking you to please bear with me here because I'm not entirely familiar with the Norse myths or the actual comic series I just go by the movies which are good even if the lines aren't how they should be.**_

 _ **Summary:**_

 _ **Laufey didn't abandon Loki, he left him in the temple to keep him safe. When Thor and his friends march into Jotunheim Laufey immediately recognizes his son, feared to be dead but now alive and the foster brother of Thor Odinson. He takes Loki back, and Loki wants to go home but when he meets his true family what will he do? Thor wants Loki back too, but as the two are pulled further apart they start to realize their feelings go deeper for each other than just brothers.**_

 _ **Warnings: eventual smut, past bullying, hatred of Asgardians/Jotuns on both sides, and violence**_

 _ **Pairings: Thor x Loki, Farbauti x Laufey, Odin x Frigga**_

 _ **Good Jotuns & Bad Jotuns, Good & bad Asgardians**_

 _ **I don't own the characters.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _Jotunheim:_

It couldn't be, it just couldn't…not in few millennia could it be possible for the sight Laufey just witnessed with his own eyes. Prince Thor Odinson and a group of warriors had marched into Jotunheim demanding answers of the ruined coronation ceremony, and while Laufey offered them a chance to leave one of his own warriors goaded the foolish prince into battle. A fight broke out, and the warriors seemed to hold their own until two were injured, one stabbed by an icepick and the other burned from the touch of a Jotun's skin.

'It's…' Laufey's eyes widened in shock when he saw one warrior grab the younger prince's arm and it began to turn blue. He looked closely at the boy, and the face resembled that of his beloved queen Farbauti who had been killed the night they lost the casket to Odin the Allfather.

He watched as the boy killed the Jotun holding him, and saw the shock on his face. Did he not know? Odin had stolen Laufey's youngest child, and kept his heritage from him? He would have to fix this, after all if he knew how the Allfather worked he would be showing up soon.

"THOR!" the female warrior cried out holding the wounded blonde one.

"WE MUST GO!" the younger prince screamed.

"THEN GO!" the foolish prince continued to battle, he enjoyed killing of those he believed were beneath him. He was so much like Odin had been at that age, but Odin had grown up. The other Jotuns chased the group to the ice cliffs, and they called for the gatekeeper but received no response. The giant ice beast Laufey summoned went over the cliff, but just as they were surrounded a light shot down from the sky and Odin appeared on a horse with eight legs.

'Allfather…' Laufey nearly growled.

"Father! We'll finish them together!" the prince boasted proudly but Odin glared at him.

"SILENCE!" he was not please, and Laufey made his way to the top to face the old king.

"Allfather, you look weary." he leered at the man, Odin looked so aged but Laufey felt no pity for him.

"Laufey end this now, there need not be any more bloodshed today."

"Your boy sought this out; this is an act of war on his part." Laufey looked to both princes, and locked his eyes on Loki. "Yet I agree we need not fight, if you agree to a condition."

"And what is that?" Laufey looked at Loki again; he saw the fear in the boy's eyes clear as day but the mask was back up.

"Return the child you stole from me, and I will let your real son leave with you and his allies." the warriors all gaped. Even the Jotuns around their king were shocked.

"How dare you accuse my father of such allegations!" the golden prince held up his hammer ready to strike but Odin stopped him.

"Your condition is a great one Laufey, but I stole no child." Odin looked at Loki. "I saved him from the temple, he was left there."

"For protection." Laufey glared. "My queen and youngest son were in the temple for protection in the war, and when I went to find them my queen was dead and my son was gone. Now I find that you took him from me, when I feared the worst." Odin seemed skeptical, but Laufey wasn't backing down. "You took the casket, our livelihood, and you stole my son Loptr."

"Laufey…this is still something I cannot agree to immediately, we will need time."

"Father you cannot be serious!" Thor stood in front of Loki, and Odin sighed. It was clear to Laufey the man likely did think Loptr was abandoned, but it was no excuse.

"You will give me time to consider, and you will have your answer." Laufey looked and knew this would not be easy, but either way he would not give up the chance to have his youngest child back.

"I will give you three days to contemplate this, and if you do not agree we will enact war. We will not ask for the casket back yet." Odin nodded and turned to his son and the rest.

"We will return to Asgard now, Heimdall!" the Jotuns moved back as the light carried them away. Laufey stared up in the spot where the light vanished, and by his side came his firstborn son Helbindi and his second born Bylsteir.

"Father, was that truly our brother?" they too had seen the younger prince, and almost couldn't believe it. When their mother had died they were grief stricken and more when their baby brother vanished, now to find out their Loptr was alive it was almost impossible to believe.

"It was, and we will have him back."

"We must wait then." Bylsteir growled, he had been furious about the Asgardians from the war, and now it angered him to know their brother had been taken and raised among them.

"Yes, and regardless of his decisions the Allfather will return him to us."

 _Asgard, Bifrost gateway:_

"Father why did you agree?!" Thor was furious when they returned to the gate, and while the other warriors went off to the healing rooms Odin angrily turned to Thor.

"Do you realize what you've done?" he had never been so angry with Thor, to disobey his orders and now the secret of Loki's heritage was almost out.

"I am the future king of Asgard, the kingdom needs to be protected and feared by all Jotuns! What did Laufey mean when he said you stole a child of his?! Why did you agree to contemplate his lies?!"

"Enough!" Odin was about close to banishing Thor, but he couldn't yet. "Both of you follow me, we will find your mother and go to the weapons vault." Odin saw the look of confusion and pleading on Loki's face, he couldn't keep up the lies anymore. Thor wanted to protest but Odin silenced him and they left for the castle; the guards summoned Frigga and they entered the weapons vault. The Casket was glowing faintly on its stand, and Odin went to stand behind it.

"Odin…" Frigga had fear in her eyes.

"It's time Frigga…" they had hoped to keep the truth from Loki to protect him, but now they had to tell him and Thor. "In the battle against Jotunheim, the casket was not the only thing I took." he looked to his sons, and to Loki who's fear was increasing.

"No…" Loki had tears forming in his eyes.

"In the aftermath I went into the temple and I found a baby, crying and alone. I thought he'd been abandoned because he was small for a giant's offspring, and I saw on the ground a body of a woman…an ice maiden I believed to be killed from the destruction. I could see she was the child's mother, and I took the baby with me here."

"Father…" Thor was stunned; he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Loki, you are that child." Loki looked ready to explode, tears were falling from his eyes and he shook his head in disbelief.

"Loki shh.." Frigga took him into her arms and he collapsed. Loki looked so broken, and Odin didn't want to turn him over to the Jotuns but if he didn't Laufey would rage war and would attempt to kidnap him.

"That's what Laufey meant when he called you a thief, not just the casket…" Thor stared hard at his father. "All these years you've lied to Loki…to me…all the stories and you just…"

"I lied because I was trying to protect him."

"Why?" all eyes went to Loki. "Why…why take me when you killed so many Jotuns already?" he slowly stood up, removing Frigga's arms from him.

"You were innocent, I couldn't just leave you there." Loki's eyes went from sad to anger.

"No, no you took me for a reason what was it?" Thor and Frigga stared at Odin, but he remained quiet. "TELL ME!"

"I had hoped we could form an alliance between our kingdoms through you, to make the peace; but those plans no longer matter, you are still my son Loki." Loki stared at him with more anger, and he moved to touch the casket. Before their eyes his pale skin turned blue, and his eyes turned blood red like a Frost Giant's. Thor stepped back, looking between Loki and Odin, unable to comprehend what he was hearing and seeing all at once.

"You…I'm nothing more than another stolen relic to you now?" Loki was shaking with tears, Frigga tried to calm him but he yanked away. "I'm the monster that parents tell their children about at night…"

"No!" Frigga tried. "No Loki you're not a monster, you're our son and we love you."

"And you brother?" Loki turned to Thor. "Will you kill me now?" Thor stared at Loki like he'd been punched in the face. "I remember you once said…'when I'm king I'll hunt the monsters down and slay them all'…" Loki had more tears flowing. "Are you going to kill me now?"

"No…no Loki I wouldn't…" Thor tried to touch Loki but he pulled back and ran from the vault. Frigga went after him but Thor stayed and turned his glare on Odin. "Don't tell me you intend on giving him up?"

"I may not have a choice." Odin sighed. "If I don't Laufey will declare war and will take him regardless, but this might be what Loki needs."

"Needs? Father those creatures will kill him!"

"You heard what Laufey said, he left Loki in that temple to protect him. I assumed wrong and stole his child, he can declare war or demand wergild, and he won't take the casket." not yet at least, but he could later.

"Yet, but he may use Loki to get it! Would you dare sacrifice Loki?" Odin glared at his son.

"When you are king, you will understand that some sacrifices have to be made to keep a kingdom at peace." Thor's face was red with fury.

"You're talking about giving him to the monsters who slayed our soldiers!"

"ENOUGH!" Odin had enough of his son's yells, he had plans to make and soon enough this would reach the people. "When they come for Loki, I will reveal the truth to the people, and after that Loki will go to Jotunheim but if he ever chooses to return…he will be welcome."

"The people may not want him back! You've put him danger!"

"They will learn to adapt, I do love him as my son but I cannot risk war again. Leave now, and speak nothing of this to anyone, I forbid it."

"Father…"

"Now Thor!" Thor bit his lip and left the vault, leaving Odin alone to his own thoughts. He didn't want to give Loki up, but he had no choice. He would've made Loki stay behind in Jotunheim but he had to tell him the truth and in the next few days Loki would know he was still loved by him, Frigga, and Thor. Odin would welcome Loki back if he ever returned, but he knew once Laufey had him he might never let him go.

 _Loki's rooms:_

Loki raced from the vault and straight to the castle, and he didn't' care that he knocked over some maids and guards until he reached his room. He started throwing his possessions everywhere, even his books he treasured greatly were flung onto the floor. When he stopped he collapsed on his bed and began to sob into his pillows.

His entire life was a lie, he wasn't Thor's brother, wasn't Frigga or Odin's son, not even a prince of Asgard but a prince of Jotunheim the frozen wasteland. He was Laufey's son, and Laufey claimed Odin had stolen him but Odin said he abandoned him?! How could he do this to him? He knew he had been different all his life but to find out he was adopted and a Jotun? The very monsters children were afraid of…and they say he isn't a monster?

Why didn't Odin tell him before? He claimed to be protecting him but then he says he wanted to use Loki as a tool of peace? Now the Jotuns want him back but they'll kill him!

'I don't know what to do.' Loki had no idea what would happen, but he prayed to the Norns that Odin wouldn't force him to leave. Oh who was he jesting? Of course he would to keep the war from starting again! He would be going either way and he had only two days to wait!

"Loki?" he heard Frigga's voice on the other side of his door.

"Go away." he growled but she could hear him. Frigga walked into the room and sat on the bed, but Loki wouldn't look at her.

"Sweetheart I know you're upset and confused right now, but you have to understand your father was only trying to protect you." that time he did look.

"He's not my father." his eyes were no doubt red and bleary, but he didn't care.

"And am I not your mother?" Loki couldn't answer that, Frigga had loved him and Thor equally but it was Odin who favored Thor along with the rest of Asgard. "Loki I wanted to tell you the truth when you were ready, and you were long ago but Odin wanted to keep the secret. He didn't want you to feel different, he loves you."

"Not feel different? I've always felt different and now it makes more sense! I can't lift a sword like Thor, I'm not strong like him and the Warriors Three, I have black hair and pale skin, and often times the people believe I'm more feminine than Sif!" he snarled and twisted his hands in his hair. "Why is it always me?!" he started sobbing again, he couldn't control himself right now.

"Loki calm down, just listen to me alright?" he looked away, but stopped yanking at his hair. His face was streaked with tears and his eyes were starting to hurt from the crying but he started unwillingly calming down when Frigga's hands stroked through his black locks. "You're not a monster, you are our son and we will do all we can to protect you."

"How? He's going to hand me over to them." he felt Frigga tense.

"I know, and I don't want it to happen but…we can't risk another war. I want you here with us, but Laufey will start war if we don't."

"I have no choice." he clutched at the blankets. "Why has it always been me as the weak one?"

"You're not weak; you're a powerful sorcerer and a silver tongue. Your words and magic will get you far, and you may not be Laufey's heir, but you are a prince no less."

"Laufeyson." he hissed the word. "Not Odinson." he just buried his face in his pillows. "Thor will hate me now."

"No he won't, it'll just take him time to get used to this."

"He said he would kill all the monsters, he'll kill me since I'm not his brother." Frigga pulled Loki into her arms. "I don't want to die."

"You won't die my child, you will live and you will be a great prince." he wished he could believe her, he really did.

 _Three days later:_

The entire hall of the Asgard throne room was filled with its citizens. Royal, noble, and commons all around along with the army for protection just in case; the Jotuns were due to arrive any moment, and all of Asgard knew this was a likely peace arrangement after the whole scenario at Thor's coronation. Loki stood on one side of Odin's throne with Frigga beside him, and Thor stood on the other side with his friends at the ready.

Loki hadn't spoken or seen Thor since that day in the weapons' vault, and so he assumed Thor was too disgusted with him now. He wouldn't even look at Loki right now, but Frigga assured him he was still trying to register all that'd happened. He hadn't said word to his friends, which was good, but everyone would know today.

"They have arrived sire." Odin's general Tyr came and behind him was Laufey, along with his two eldest sons and some of their own warriors. They were twice the size of a normal Asgardian, maybe taller, but they wouldn't cause trouble in this matter.

"Laufey, King of Jotunheim I bid you welcome here to Asgard." Laufey didn't put away the straight look on his face, but he bowed slightly as did his people. "Citizens of Asgard, the Jotuns have come here to discuss a peace arrangement for the sake of our realms. Before I speak of the arrangement, I have a tale to share with you all."

'Here it comes.' Loki was prepared for the scorn and hatred that would come after. He'd been bullied all his life by the Asgardians even Thor, but at least Thor apologized if he went too far.

"You all know the tale of when we first fought against Jotunheim, and you know the tale of how we came to get the Casket of Ancient Winters. The truth of the matter is this, the casket wasn't the only thing I took that night." he paused. "In the aftermath of the battle I had gone into the temple, and I found a small baby. I had thought he was abandoned; there were no other giants around so I took him back with me here and I passed him off as my son." the people gasped. "I have learned recently that he wasn't abandoned, but he was placed in the temple to be kept safe from the war. He's the child of Laufey, and they have come to take him back."

'Just get on with it.' Loki wore his Asgardian prince attire, but he only had it as an illusion.

"Prince Loki, is that child." the hall erupted in roars and yells, either for or against Loki which shocked him but he could only hear the scorn. He looked over at Thor's friends, who were all shocked, but Sif was the one who seemed disgusted and Thor's face was blank.

"You have agreed to return him Allfather." Laufey stared at Loki. "We are grateful for this." Loki didn't dare look up.

"Loki will be returned as you requested, but there is the matter of him in our family. If it's at all possible, we would like to visit Loki on your realm in thirty days' time." that made Loki look to Odin.

"We will consider this, but we will not give an immediate answer."

"If you can let us know within fourteen days that would be acceptable, we can wait until then." Laufey nodded in agreement.

"Very well, now take the spell off him." Odin approached Loki, and Loki's Asgardian wear faded from his figure.

"Forgive me." Odin tapped Gugnir on the steps and Loki's pale skin began to turn blue. He felt all eyes on him, and while Laufey's look softened at him others stared at him with hatred. Loki saw Thor's eyes softened as well, but he couldn't read his expression.

"Remember Loki, you're still as much a son to us as Thor." Frigga went up and kissed his forehead. Odin nodded at him, and Thor approached him slowly.

"You're still my brother, I wish you the best." Loki accepted the pat on his shoulder, and when Laufey cleared his throat he looked up.

"Let us be off then, Loptr." Loki walked with the Jotuns down the path, hearing each and every whisper of his appearance as they passed.

"Jotun scum…"

"A Jotun among us, what was the Allfather thinking?"

"It's not his fault, he couldn't have known until now."

"He's a runt, no wonder they left him."

"Better off in their realm than here." and the words kept coming until they made it to the Bifrost. Heimdall waited for them, with his sword at the ready to transport the group back to Jotunheim.

"The passage is ready for you." he said. "Prince Loki." Loki turned to him. "Be safe."

"Thank you Heimdall." Laufey's large hand moved Loki towards the open portal, and they were all whisked away to the frozen realm. They ended up back at the palace, but Loki noticed it was different from the last time they came. He looked around and saw other Jotuns coming to greet them, and when they saw Loki they all knelt and bowed to him. He turned around and saw Laufey's men and sons doing the same, and when he looked at his 'father' Laufey's lips turned into a smile.

"Welcome home my son."

 _ **Well I hope this was a good start for you, and I have to say this was a fun one to write.**_

 _ **So Loki has gone to Jotunheim, and the other Jotuns seem to want him there. How's he going to blend in among the other Frost Giants, is there more to him than he knows? Laufey will teach him about his heritage, but is Loki going to comply or will he just resist? What's Thor going to do now that his brother is with the Jotuns now?**_

 _ **Next chapter some of these questions are answered, I'll try and have it up in a few days if I'm lucky.**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **Later!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well it certainly surprised me how many favorites and reviews I've received for this fic thus far. Glad to see that this is off to a good start.**_

 _ **In this chapter Loki experiences some new life in Jotunheim, but it's not all sunshine and rainbows for him. It starts off rough, but will it get better? Thor gets a spot towards the end, but with a small time skip.**_

 _ **I don't own the characters.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

Loki allowed himself to be led into the palace, and as he passed through the front doors it wasn't anything like he'd seen the last time he was here. It seemed grander, built, not shattered or barren as he'd witnessed. His feet didn't burn from the intense cold; it just felt mushy under his feet like snow, which it was.

"Confused?" Loki turned to see his…brother Byleistr, looking down at him. He looked a great deal like Laufey, as did Helbindi, but Helbindi's features had a more shapely measure to them. "Your last visit brought you to a more deserted part of this realm, one that we don't often visit. It was the fortress of our former northern city, now it's in shambles from the war."

'So this place has more territories, not just one.' they led him further into the castle and other Jotuns who saw Loki all bowed to him. This was surprising, back in Asgard people would bow but often snicker at Loki for his reputation as a liesmith and trickster.

"This is your room." Laufey opened a large ice door and Loki saw it looked so much different than his rooms in Asgard. He had a large bed with white and black fur blankets, a grand chest at the foot of his bed made of pure gold, a long black furry carpet on the floor with a desk, a large bookshelf, and a table and chairs. "Your brothers' rooms are just down the corridor, should you need them."

'I won't.' he may be forced to live here as the lost prince, but he wouldn't dare ask for help.

"There's to be a welcoming feast today, the people have waited patiently for your return."

"Why would they?" Loki didn't bother looking at his 'father'.

"You're their prince, and our brother we all mourned after the war." Helbindi answered him.

"You should be more grateful." Byleistr gave a small glare, but Loki paid him no mind.

"Sons, let me have a moment with your brother." the two nodded and Loki was alone in the room with Laufey. Loki put his mask on and looked directly into his father's eyes, expecting to find disdain and disappointment but instead found sadness and hope.

"I suppose you want me to just be happy and accept that I've been brought 'home', and you expect me to behave in a proper manner tonight like a good little prince." he was trying to goad the giant, but got nothing.

"I know this is all new to you Loptr, but you'll see that your life here will better than it was on Asgard." Loki felt his blood chill.

"Am I to assume that because you'll threaten all who scorn me for being a runt of this race?" Laufey frowned.

"For one thing, no, I will not have to threaten anyone because we hold family to the highest value. We don't scorn against our own kind, at least not to the point of hatred and betrayal since the war ended. Secondly…you are not a runt of our race."

"Really? Then why am I small like an Aesir?"

"Because your Dam was." Loki froze for a minute, Dam must mean mother. "Your Dam was small like you, not because she was a runt but because she was an ice mage. They live in the southern mountains a hundred miles from here, and like you they are skilled with magic."

"I don't understand…" if his mother was small then how were the other two princes so big?

"Helbindi and Byleistr are my sons from my first wife, Thyrm. She passed away after Helbindi was born, and I had raised both my sons alone until I met Farbauti. She came here on a conference as a representative of her home; your brothers were in their late adolescents when we married. I had never met someone so enchanting and swift, and when she told me she was with child I was never more proud."

"In the middle of a war, you took a wife." Laufey nodded.

"At the time the war had barely begun, but it had started. At first I feared for her life and the child she carried, but when she gave birth to a healthy son I knew we were blessed." Loki didn't know what to think, his mind was going blank at this. "You were so small you could fit into my hand, and your brothers couldn't get enough of you."

"And…did she love me?" Laufey knelt down to Loki's eye level.

"More than anything in all the nine realms, she wouldn't let you out of her sight."

"How could you fear for her life when you're…this race started a war in the first place?" Laufey's red eyes glared.

"Is that what Odin told you?" Loki didn't say. "This war began because my own father was greedy for power, and he was very aged when Odin became king. I took over and I was like him, but after the death of Thyrm I realized I had a family to protect so I tried my best to keep the people safe. Odin of course was brash and eager for battle, and eventually won taking our casket, but after his queen had his son he too decided to end the blood. We made a pact, a thin one, but it stopped the fighting and I'd already lost Farbauti and you I couldn't lose any more. If I had known you were in his hands sooner I would've taken you back." Loki didn't want to believe it.

"You attacked Midgard." Laufey shook his head.

"No, that was a defective group of Jotuns from the eastern region. They wanted to prove power was the only way to win the war, and in so paid with their lives. Odin of course blamed me, and that's why he took the casket."

"Isn't it your livelihood?"

"In a way yes, it keeps this realm stable but we are in no danger. In some ways the casket's power left behind here keeps this realm at ease, but it will remain in Asgard unless Odin returns it to us." Loki was at a loss, he had thought Laufey would be lying but he wasn't and Loki was the God of Lies he could easily sniff out dishonesty.

"So you're not a dying race."

"No, some of our own have scattered to the other regions to help rebuild over the years, and we are about back but the North…" Laufey's head dipped. "That is a burial ground for our fallen, including your Dam. It looks barren, but in it are the tombs of our people and some are here around the castle." Laufey stood up. "I will take you there someday, but for now you must get ready for tonight." he turned to the door.

"I don't wish to attend." Laufey sighed.

"You will and must, even if I have to order your brothers to drag you out. I will send Amora to help you, she will be your head maid." with that said Laufey left Loki alone in the big room, and Loki felt his tears returning. He sat down on the bed and looked down at his blue hands, noticing the black fingernails sharp like claws, and he noticed how he was slightly lighter in color than Laufey and the others. He admitted the attention…no he couldn't think it! These people wanted him for something why else would they want him back?

"Prince Loptr?" a voice light like feathers and smooth like water caught Loki's attention. He quickly put on his mask and looked to the door.

"Come in." inside stepped a woman, the same size as him. She had long blue hair and silver eyes, dressed in what appeared to be a sleeveless white wrap in the form of a dress tied together by a silver band. She also wore silver bangles and manacles, along with a thick silver necklace studded with tiny green gems Loki recognized as emeralds.

"Your highness." she bowed to him. "I am Amora, at your service." she was lovely, he could admit that.

"You…"

"I am an ice mage, like you my prince." she looked up at him.

"I am no…alright. Laufey sent you did he? You're supposed to help me prepare for this evening." he folded his arms over his chest.

"Yes, and he has already prepared your wardrobe for tonight." she walked over to what looked like a closet of sorts, and pulled out a long gold cloth, and another with some gold and black ornaments. "He requests you wear these, my prince." she brought them over.

"What…are they?" the two cloths were thin, and the ornaments looked strange in shape. He noticed she had other cloths in her arms, and she set them next to him.

"This item my prince you shall wear around your waist, but with this underneath." she produced a gold loincloth. "This other one you wear around your dominant shoulder, and these jewels are to be worn on your arms, chest, neck, and this…" she held up a gold crown with two long horns on both sides of the head. "Is the crown you will adorn this evening."

"Should I be worried I will freeze to death?" he didn't feel much cold at all to be honest, and the girl just laughed.

"Oh my prince you jest, now would you allow me to dress you first or should you bathe before?" he stared at her. She was talking to him like a child, was it humor or insult he couldn't quite tell?

"You're rather blunt for a maid." she giggled.

"Forgive me for being so…silly sire, it's just that you have the same attitude the queen had when preparing for a feast."

"The queen…my dam?" Amora nodded.

"Yes, she too would often joke about dressing for these events although her attire was more exquisite than what you see on me." Loki did wonder about that.

"I suppose I should bathe first." if he was to be forced to attend the feast he might as well look presentable.

"You shall bathe in the springs my prince, follow me." she grabbed a furry bathing rag and he followed her outside the room. Servants bowed as they passed through, and they came to a large room that had three large steaming pools. "You can choose whichever one, and I shall bathe you."

"I can bathe myself, I am not a child."

"Ah but my prince, as your head maid it is my duty to assist you."

"I don't require assistance." he growled.

"Well…at the very least allow me to wash your hair and back. I still have orders to prepare you." Loki rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but what will you use rocks?" she giggled.

"No sire, just some oils that will make your skin smooth and smell clean." she used her powers to summon some bottles from the other end of the room. Loki just stripped and settled into the pool, and it was hot but not painfully. He settled into the water, and used some of the oil to wash his limbs and front.

"You can do it now." he didn't take very long, he never did in a bathe unless necessary.

"Alright, tilt your head back please?" he did, and the warm water went over his hair. Amora's long nails massaged into his scalp and his hair was sopping wet with soap and water. When she rinsed him she washed his back, and used a comb to untangle his shoulder-length hair. "You have such lovely hair Prince Loptr, just as the queen did." he heard sadness in her voice.

"You were…friends with my dam?" she paused.

"Well yes, I was her maid as I am yours though I was a child back then. She was a kind queen, the people loved her so much as the king." Loki didn't bother to speak, it was obvious these people weren't like he believed, but he didn't like it still.

"So who all shall be present at this feast?"

"All the nobles, citizens from other regions, royals, all shall attend to this feast to welcome you home." he turned sharply to her.

"This…is not my home. It never will be! Do not ever speak of it again!" she flinched at his coldness.

"Forgive me…" she bowed lowly. "I didn't mean to upset you my liege."

"Just get me the drying cloth." he dried himself, and she remained quiet. When they returned to his room she helped him dress but said nothing. Loki took a quick look in the mirror and saw himself looking at a being he didn't recognize. The gold jewels and adornments were shining on blue skin, and blood red eyes staring back. His long hair had a few braids in it, and the crow framed his head almost perfectly. Even the cloths wrapped around him were comfortable.

"You look handsome sire." Amora bowed again. "The feast should begin in just a few moments, and when the king calls out your name in the presence of the people you will stand for a moment and bow in respect as they will to you. Speak only when spoken to, and keep your head held high."

"I don't respect them."

"You must do it regardless, it gives the people ease." right after she finished two large Jotuns, Loki's brothers, walked in. They too wore clothing of similar nature, but less jewelry so to speak.

"You are ready." Helbindi smiled at him.

"I suppose I am." Loki didn't smile, but he noticed softness in Byleistr's eyes. "What?"

"You look just like her."

"My Dam…" he whispered. "Is she going to come?" he looked at Amora.

"She is your maid, she can only come if you allow it."

"Then she can, but she stays close to me." Amora stared at him.

"My prince…?"

"You will come, I might need you later." he didn't care much for her but he may as well keep her around. He followed the two giants into a grand hall, which was starting to fill up with guests everywhere. Loki was led up to a spot where five thrones sat, one with Laufey in it, two for Helbindi and Byleistr on his left, and one for Loki on the right. They were all the same size, but Loki's was custom fitted for him. He took his seat, and Laufey touched his hand.

"This is your night my son, try to enjoy it."

"Not likely." he whispered the last part, but as the room filled up more Loki straightened up and put his mask back on. He might as well put on a show, but he could do well without all the maidens giving him odd looks.

"Welcome my people to this grand occasion. As you may have heard, my youngest son to my late queen Farbauti was discovered alive and well mere days ago." Laufey stood and pointed at Loki. "He was taken by the Allfather, thought to be abandoned and raised in Asgard." Loki caught many glares of the giants in the room, not at him though. "He is a powerful sorcerer like his Dam was, and a prince no matter where he was raised." the giants all looked to Loki, all seemed a little unsure but others seemed proud.

"Our brother has returned to us." Byleistr spoke from his throne. "The child we feared to be lost forever has come home to us." Loki felt his heart jerk, more words to make him feel uneasy.

"I present to you all, citizens of Jotunheim, from royalty to common, my son Prince Loptr Laufeyson." Loki stood as the crowds clapped at him, and gave a small bow. He stood for only a moment, and then sat back in the throne.

"Now on with the feast!" servants came out with plates filled with food, and the Jotuns all gathered around talking and conversing. Loki noted how they all sat around each other at tables, it was almost like a feast in Asgard but without breaking cups for more drinks. The Jotuns had manners, much better than an Asgardian and the hall was only loud with such huge echoes of talk everywhere.

'At least I don't have to hear boring war stories.' Loki recalled all the times Thor and his friends would boast about their victories in battle, little of which included him. Loki would often work his fingers to the bone trying to help in a fight, but because he didn't use 'weapons' in battle he hardly ever got credit.

"Your highnesses." a group of maidens small like Loki approached. They all had similar outfits, but their hairs were colors of blue, white, black, and even one was blood red to match her eyes.

"Lady Eydis, welcome." Laufey greeted them.

"We would like to congratulate you on finding your lost son, and it is an honor to be here in his presence." they bowed.

"And an honor it is to have you here as well, Loptr these are ice mages as I told you about. This is Lady Cholla and her sisters, Tola, Siegrune, and Mime." Loki nodded at them.

"He doesn't speak much does he?" the white-haired one, Mime giggled.

"It's just all new to him here, he will be quite talkative in the future I assure you." the women all smiled. Loki had not seen any females around these areas, not even in his own 'private' visits to Jotunheim. He only saw male Jotuns, assuming there were no females left.

The frost giant females were tall like the men, but they had hair that fell to their waists. Their faces had sharper curves and features, and their forms were built and masculine but their waists were slimmer compared to the men. Loki could see all adults, no children though, perhaps left at home or too young to come to such parties.

"He's quite a beauty your majesty." Loki felt a blush come to his cheeks, no one had ever called him that before. "He's powerful too we can sense his magic."

'Already flattering a prince; trying to get into my good graces.' Loki kept his tongue silent, no matter how hard it was to do so.

"Thank you ladies, and if I might ask…will you treat us to one of your dances this evening?" the women's faces lit up.

"Oh we would be delighted your highness, but we will need a fifth dancer." the red haired one, Siegrune looked and spotted Amora. "Perhaps she could?" Loki looked over to her, she had hope in her eyes.

"Prince Loptr?" so the ice mages could dance, why not? He was already bored here, perhaps some entertainment would end this feast faster.

"Go on." Loki said and Amora's eyes lit up.

"Thank you Prince Loptr, you will be most pleased I assure you." the women left with Amora in tow, disappearing into the crowd. Not long after servants began bringing food to the royals on golden platters, along with cups filled with fruity drinks based on the smell. Loki took a sip and nearly moaned at the sweetness, it tasted so good. The food was that of cooked fish, some fresh and baked fruits, and bread though there were other dishes among the groups with food he couldn't quite recognize. He was surprised anything could grow on Jotunheim, it was all snow and ice but perhaps they had ways of growing crops.

"Does the prince like it?" the servant maids asked nervously. Loki took a bite of the fish, then the fruit, and the bread.

"It's delicious." his stomach appreciated the sustenance. "Thank you."

"It's our pleasure prince, shall we bring more?"

"Please." the girls exchanged looks and blushed, another sense Loki was unfamiliar with. Back in Asgard women would fawn over the warriors especially fools like Fandral, Hogun, and Thor. Tyr of course would use women like tissues, at least Fandral would just have a fun time with women willing to comply.

"I am glad the food is to your liking."

"It's…different." Loki looked up at Laufey.

"There is more to this night than mere dining and conversation, the mages will entertain us with a dance and then I will introduce you to some of our noble members from this land and others. I trust you may grow to like the mages more though." Loki only shrugged. "And I have plans for you and I tomorrow, so once the feast is done I want you to get a good night's sleep."

"As you wish." he might as well comply, but he knew this was going to be a long night and he doubted he would get any sleep at all.

 _Asgard training grounds, earlier that evening:_

"Where is Thor? It's not like him to be late for a sparring match." Sif and the Warriors Three had reserved the training grounds for themselves and Thor that afternoon, yet Thor had not been seen since the morning when the Jotuns arrived and took Loki with them.

"He is upset Sif, we cannot blame him for being so." Volstagg saw that Thor wanted to march into Jotunheim again and find Loki, but instead he had left to his own chambers and hadn't come out all day.

"Indeed, Loki was raised as his brother so he's going to miss him greatly. I only hope Loki is faring well in that realm." Fandral sighed but Sif snorted.

"Please, he's among his own kind now Thor should be glad of that." all three men stared at Sif sternly. "The Jotuns are monsters you all know that, and now Loki is one of them."

"But he wasn't raised by them, he was raised here and so it might be difficult for him being away." Hogun was growing irritated with Sif though he didn't show it. Right after the Jotuns had gone Sif went on and on about how she always knew Loki was different from them, and why he was so much weaker than Thor. She and Loki never got along, but Sif had been civil in the least because of Thor. Now with Loki gone there was no way to control her tongue.

"It doesn't matter, he's with them and Thor should just let it go. Loki will never return here he will be unwelcomed."

"No, you heard the Allfather Sif Loki will always be welcome and I'd be glad to have him visit once in a while." Volstagg might not have gotten along with Loki well either, but he did like the boy because he was fun to have around in pranks and jokes. Granted he never actually saw Loki's true skills, but he was a good prince and brother to Thor.

"Visit? With an entire army perhaps, a runt in his own species, pathetic." Sif grabbed her sword. "I'm going to find Thor."

"No need." all four warriors turned to see Thor coming their way, and he didn't look pleased with Sif.

"Thor I…"

"You have a problem with Loki Sif? That he has been forced to return to Jotunheim after realizing his entire life has been a lie? That he deserves to be alone and unhappy?"

"No Thor I never said…"

"You claim him to be weak, Loki is stronger than he appears I believe he will survive the Frost Giants. Do not forget he was raised as my little brother, and I will love him no matter what skin he bears." he growled those words out. The Warriors Three were shocked at this; Thor must've done some thinking in his time alone today.

"He is a Frost Giant Thor, they are monsters you said it yourself."

"Only based on war tales and stories, it's clear that there is more to Jotunheim than we thought."

"I agree, from the way King Laufey looked at Loki today it looked as if he were regaining a lost treasure, a very valuable one too." Fandral pitched in. "Those sons of his too, I think they will care for Loki."

"You cannot be serious Fandral…" Sif was relentless on the subject.

"I am."

"I will hopefully see Loki within thirty days' time, and when I do I will make sure he knows how much he is still loved here. My mother has been weeping this entire day, and my father has shut himself away in his study not even his council can reach him."

"Thor…didn't you say that Loki believed you would hate him because of his blood?" Hogun asked and Thor nodded.

"I understand why, mother and I talked. All those stories of the Jotuns being vicious creatures thirsty for blood has made Loki believe I would hate him; that's why I told him he was still my brother before they left." Volstagg walked up and clapped Thor on the shoulder.

"I think he'll realize it soon my friend, he'll just need time." Thor gave a small smile.

"Thank you Volstagg, now I am in no mood to spar today. I will be taking a trip to the tavern instead, care to join me?"

"Sure, I could use a good drink." the Warriors Three followed after Thor, and Sif trudged along biting her lip to keep insults from spewing. She didn't understand why Thor would miss the traitor, Loki chose to go and now he was on Jotunheim where he belonged. She hoped he never returned, after all he was useless on Asgard so what use would he be on that frozen waste?

 _ **A more detailed description of the rest of the feast will come in the next chapter. Sorry if I cut it a bit soon but I'll include more next time don't worry.**_

 _ **So Loki has been welcomed on Jotunheim thus far, and he's going to learn more about his heritage in the next chapter. Thor, Frigga and Odin all miss him, but will they get to see him again? Will Loki earn more respect and admiration on Jotunheim than Asgard?**_

 _ **I have such plans for this fic I hope I can please you all, I'll try and have the next chapter up by this weekend.**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **Later!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Well I'm glad to see lots of you like how I've written the culture of Jotunheim thus far. Really we don't know much about the Jotuns other than what Marvel has written, so yeah most of us like to make things up but try and keep it similar to Norse myths. I admit it's not easy with this trying to create a culture based on all I've known so far, but I try.**_

 _ **In this chapter Loki has a little talk with Laufey. He learns a thing or two about his mother, but he's not going to let anyone see him show emotion. More will be explained about Amora and the other ice mages, more of where Farbauti came from.**_

 _ **I don't own the characters.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _The following day:_

When Loki woke up he felt like Thor had hit him with Mjolnir over and over until his skull split. The bright light emitting from his room blinded his eyes…wait, light? Loki's eyes blinked open and saw his hand was blue, and the room he was in wasn't his.

Oh that's right…just a few days ago he had learned his life as Thor's brother and Odin's son was an entire lie. Instead he was the son of Laufey King of Jotunheim, and he had been forced to return to this world. He began to recall the feast last night, having taken one too many of those sweet drinks after the dance of the ice mages. He didn't remember coming into his room, he just remembered passing out on the throne after the last guests had left.

Out of the entire feast the ice mages dance had been all that caught his undivided attention. The way the girls danced was graceful and elegant, but at the same time swift and from what he could tell complicated. The girls started out in a line, and their clothing had gone from long gowns to short enough for their legs to be viewed. They moved in circles showing their figures and flexibility, Loki was even surprised they could bend so easily…almost as if their bones were non-existent. They were lovely dancers he would admit, likely the only good entertainment here.

He also remembered being introduced to a few of the nobles, several of whom had sons and daughters that eyed him like a fresh piece of meat. It unnerved him, but he kept his pose as a prince. No doubt several of them would want to court him to get to the crown, it wouldn't be the first time some tried to use him for their own desires. There were times with foreign mages would travel to Asgard and attempt to seduce Loki for power, but he could always smell their deceit and he if not Thor would scare the bastards away. Loki had no problems defending himself, but in the presence of Thor's friends he'd forced himself to silence his silver tongue lest he be the continued laughing stock of Asgard.

"You've awoken." Amora's voice caught his ears. "I assume you feel sick, so please drink this." she handed him a goblet filled with some clear liquid. "It's a hangover remedy, and it works quickly." he sipped it, and his headache vanished almost instantly.

"What happened?"

"The king brought you here after you…were indisposed. He was a bit upset, but he remembered how the queen was when she drank. She too would often sleep drunk, but her powers kept her senses at bay." she bowed. "You must hurry and dress, the king requests your presence in the dining hall for the morning meal."

"Does he? Fine, find me some clothes." she produced some furs and cloths. He allowed her to help him dress and put on a simpler crown than the one he wore last night. He saw the clothes and jewels were cleaned and polished, Amora must've gotten up earlier than he thought.

"Please follow me prince." she turned to the door and he allowed her to lead. The halls were empty this morning, perhaps the servants had been given the time off until later. Once they reached the dining hall Loki saw Laufey was only there, and in front of him were plates of food. "My king, I have brought Prince Loptr here."

"Thank you Amora, you may go." she bowed to Laufey and turned to leave. "Sit down Loptr." Laufey's large hand motioned to a chair which Loki took. "You seem better."

"I am, thank you." he began to eat the food little by little, but he felt Laufey's eyes on him the entire time. "Where are the other two?"

"Your brothers have gone hunting this morning with a group of their friends, they will not return until the evening." Loki rolled his eyes. "You and I are going to spend the day together, whether you wish to or not."

"Of course, since when do I have a choice in anything that concerns my life?" he sipped the water, it cooled his throat.

"You need to learn the ways of our people; since you're a prince you must learn more of our culture. Not the lies you've likely heard in Asgard." Loki inwardly admitted he knew nearly nothing about this realm, it's not like they give lessons on every single realm in Asgard.

"What pray tell do you have planned for today?"

"For starters I am going to show you around the palace, and I will show you all around the gardens afterwards. You and I will go and visit the ancestry room, and you will see what roots lie within our blood. Before any of that though, I am going to give you a little insight on a festival we have coming up in fourteen days."

"Festival?"

"It's our annual mating festival, when many of our people who are unmated gather in the center of our kingdom and attempt to find the right mate. Some have more than one, but those are rare. Once the mate is found, they bond together for three days…so to speak." Laufey coughed a little but Loki knew what he meant. "Once the bond is complete, ceremonies are held on the fourth day and our people become one with their mates."

"More than one…?"

"Our race is a little different than most Loptr; some of our males are carriers." Loki's eyes widened. "It's very rare, especially since after the war most of them were killed. They have a certain gene which allows them to conceive and give birth."

"So Thyrm and Farbauti…"

"Like I said, we can have more than one true mate out there. Thyrm and I were best friends growing up, and when she died I thought I would never find another until Farbauti came along. I didn't believe she could love me, but she did, and I loved her back."

"And what of me? Am I to attend this grand ceremony?"

"No." that shocked Loki a bit. "You will not attend it this year, because you have not known been raised around this culture so you are vulnerable to those who would likely try to claim you."

"And I thought you said no one would harm me here?" sarcasm came easily to Loki.

"Do not mock me boy, this is serious."

"Please then, enlighten me." Loki ate some of his food. "Does this have to do with my mother being an ice mage?" Laufey nodded.

"Your mother was basically the leader of all ice mages, and most ice mages are female as you saw last night. Those females are unmated, but they do not wish to mate, in some cases ice mages would choose to be celibate if not only take men for fun, and if they should ever have children the child would be raised among them."

"Ice mages often birth small offspring?"

"Yes, but the four you met last night are the only ones left. The war wiped out a lot of them because the mated ones were killed with their spouses and children. Those women have suffered great losses, none of them had children but they value family altogether."

"So where does that concern me?"

"You are the last male ice mage, which means you are the only one eligible to have children." Loki's eyes widened. "People will intend to court you and mate with you, but you are still young and I am not about to force you into marriage with a stranger. Some of the nobles had eyes for you last night, but they know not to be too forward since you are a prince and my son."

"Why me? Why not those others?"

"They are infertile, after losing their friends and loved ones in the war they cast a spell upon themselves so none of the men would attempt to 'mate' with them. A great loss for them, but they are welcome here as often as possible."

"Amora…?"

"She is unmated as well, but she was a child and still is…she is under the protection of the crown as a request from your dam. Your mother loved her like a daughter."

"Did she? Her parents were killed in the war?" Laufey shook his head.

"Her mother died in childbirth and her father died before she was born, I didn't know him but Farbauti took the child in and raised her as a ward. After Farbauti died I promised Amora I would not abandon her to the people, because she wishes to have a family one day and I will allow her to find the mate she desires."

"I see, so I will be confined here to the castle until the festival ends is that it?" Laufey nodded.

"Byleistr will be guarding you as will Angerboda, one of my best guards she will keep you safe. Especially when you have your first heat in I say…four weeks."

"Four weeks? A heat?"

"We all have them, but the unmated ones heats are rather intense and once it comes their bodies give off an aroma that attracts other unmated Jotuns. Mated ones are immune, and those who have lost loved ones can find strength to ignore the impulses but since this will be your first Jotun heat period you will likely be very…insatiable so to speak."

"Oh goody…" Loki threw down his fork.

"Loptr I am trying, believe me I am, I understand this is all new to you but please give me and your brothers a chance to show you that we love you."

"Love…isn't exactly something I'm entirely familiar with."

"Don't tell me you were mistreated in Asgard?" Laufey growled.

"Thor Odinson is the golden god of thunder, the people of Asgard loved him more because he was/is a valiant warrior but at the same time he's foolish and dangerous. He cares more for battle than the throne; I don't believe he will ever be ready to be king."

"What did they do to you?" Loki glared.

"I am a magical wielder, I cannot lift an Asgardian sword and I'm not strong like an Aesir…people don't take too kindly to that especially when they find out their second prince was actually an adopted Jotun. I was always the object of ridicule, it's not like I can lead an entire army loyal to me."

"Hmm."

"It wasn't all bad, Thor was a good brother as a child and Frigga was a good mother but Thor and I grew apart as was expected when we grew older."

"Yes I could see Odin's queen loved you, but she is not your mother."

"She was my mother regardless of where I came from; she will always be mother to me." Loki wouldn't allow Laufey to make him forget Frigga, she was likely the only person in Asgard who ever truly loved him.

"You know there's more to being a warrior than wielding a shield or blade." Loki rolled his eyes.

"Indeed, yet Asgard cares not. None of those fools understand what it means to be strong."

"I see." Laufey didn't argue further. "Do you have any questions for me?"

"Actually yes." Loki leaned back. "Are you going to let me see them again?"

"Them, the Allfather and Allmother…yes." that was a little surprising.

"I had thought you would refuse."

"I would have…but seeing as I know you care greatly for the allmother I will allow you to see them occasionally."

"And I suppose you'll work something out to get the casket back?"

"I might, that is not important right now. I am going to focus on you today, as I'm sure you would like to know more about your heritage."

"Not entirely…you know nothing about me."

"I am willing to if you'll let me, I lost you once and I intend to make you happy."

"You don't understand…" that time Loki's eyes met with Laufey's and they went hard and cold like ice. "I have never been happy, because no one has ever asked me what I would want, and it's never been about me! It was always Thor or Odin, or those blasted friends of Thor's that made me feel completely unworthy to be an Asgardian prince!" he stood as he spoke.

"Loptr…" Laufey tried to calm him but Loki wouldn't.

"My life has no purpose, no meaning! I am just an object passed from one realm to another for the sake of peace that was nearly shattered days ago! My entire life has been a lie!" Loki didn't realize he was losing control; he was starting to let his mask fade. His emotions were coming undone, his entire body was shaking and then he felt sick.

"My prince!" Amora ran back into the room, and Loki's entire body began to feel weak. His vision began to blur and arms went around him, but just as he was about to lose consciousness he saw Laufey's face looking down at him with faint tears.

 _Loki's room:_

"He's going to be fine my king." after Loptr collapsed in the dining hall Amora and Laufey had summoned the healers and took him back to his room. He had been thoroughly checked over by the very best healers in the kingdom, Laufey was sparing no expense for his youngest child.

"What is ailing him?"

"His body is adjusting still to the Jotun skin, the Allfather's spell is still within him but as time goes by he will become more accustomed to this land. He will need to rest for the remainder of the day, but we will check on him often."

"Thank you Gilda, you may leave." the Jotun healer bowed and left Loptr's room, leaving only Laufey and Amora behind to look at the sleeping prince.

"My king…may I speak plainly?" Amora bowed her head, but Laufey didn't look at her.

"You may."

"I believe that it's obvious Prince Loptr will not comply willingly in this realm. He has been through a lot in the past few days, and he is still in turmoil."

"Yes, I pushed him too hard."

"You were trying to make him feel welcomed my king, but I sense Prince Loptr has never been praised or respected like the golden son of Odin. He has been hurt, I can see it in his heart…and he will not be able to adjust without proof that he's loved here."

"I know, but the Allfather didn't abuse him I can see that."

"But he didn't give him the same love and attention to the prince as he did to his own son. The Allmother did, but he has always wanted to prove his worth to Odin, just as a son would do for any father. The Asgardians think magic wielders are weak, and they fail to realize that magic is what holds that entire kingdom together." Amora's voice was growing dark.

"Amora, do not despair." Laufey touched her shoulder. "Loptr…you're right he needs to be shown that he was loved then and is loved now. My son has been hurt enough, and I will speak with the Allfather on this matter soon."

"My king, there is something else." Amora took a breath. "I had a vision the other night, and I cannot fully explain what it means…but I saw Prince Loptr laughing, and swollen with child." Laufey's eyes widened.

"Did you see where he was? Was he with anyone?" she shook her head.

"It…it was here but…I don't believe it was a Jotun's child." Laufey went silent for several moments, but sighed and assumed that would wait until later. Amora had the gift of foresight, but her visions had limits to their power.

"My son will rest for today, when he awakens Amora I want you to take him to Farbauti's gardens, show him the fountain and take your memory crystal with you."

"But my king…isn't it a bit soon?"

"Loptr never had the chance of knowing his mother…he deserves it now more than ever. I will not cut him off from the Allmother, and if that boy prince can behave himself I might let him come."

"My king…I believe you are right, but we cannot push the memory of Queen Farbauti onto Prince Loptr, he may think we're trying to guilt him into understanding what she died for." Laufey felt his heart crumble at those words.

"Do not show him the memory of that night, just the happiest ones she had. I do not wish to push the memory of his dam on him, but if it will help him see that we love him as she did then I must." Amora wasn't so sure.

"Then my king, allow me to do it slowly. If we push it on him all at once it might set him back." Laufey nodded.

"Do as you will." Laufey was desperate to make Loptr see he cared for him, losing the boy had put a deep scar in his heart and having him back wasn't going as he'd hoped. Something must've happened on Asgard to make his son so bitter towards his own race, and Laufey was going to have a word with the Allfather on this subject soon. Of course the lies and pain had something to do with it, but Laufey was determined to find out more to help his son move on.

 _ **Sorry this chapter's not as long as the others but it's a small side-step look into Loki's past. He came undone there for a moment, so there's obviously more to Loki's childhood than we thought.**_

 _ **Next chapter we get a better view of Asgard with Odin, Frigga, Thor, and Thor's friends more on Loki being gone. It will have a slight skip in it, but not too much to jump through. Loki will awake, and he'll get a glimpse of who his mother was. Question is though, will he realize how much she loved him and try to get along, or is he just going to let them believe it has?**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **Later!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Certainly glad so many of you love how I've portrayed Laufey in this one, you rarely see fics with Laufey as a good parent instead of an evil one. Why not make a change for once I thought, and here we are.**_

 _ **In the first half of this chapter we see something for the royal family on Asgard, their point of what's all gone down since Loki went to Jotunheim. There is a small time skip in here, so Loki will be asleep for a little while longer. Second half we get a little glimpse of Queen Farbauti and her life before she gave birth.**_

 _ **I don't own the characters.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _Asgard, Thor's chambers:_

Three days had passed since Loki had gone to Jotunheim, and was now their new prince. Thor and his parents had not had it easy since, for they all missed Loki. Frigga would spend most of her time with her ladies sewing and talking, but other times she would be crying or with Odin himself busy trying to ease his guilt of lying to a boy he considered his own child.

Some of Asgard had even missed Loki; Thor's friends the Warriors Three all claimed they missed Loki's snide comments and tricks. Sif had been silent, and Thor was grateful for that. Other parts of Asgard spoke that Loki was where he belonged now, that he should stay on Jotunheim with his monster family but Thor had silenced that easily. Even Odin had commented anyone who spoke against Loki would suffer, and only three had dared and they were now in the castle staff forced to work hard labor.

"Thor?" Volstagg noticed Thor staring out at the Bifrost. "You cannot wander there my friend."

"I know." Thor had been doing nothing but stare at the bridge all day. He missed Loki too much, just couldn't stop thinking about him and wanted to go and see him.

"My friend…perhaps you should go speak with the Allfather and Allmother, they too wish the lad back." Volstagg had been of most comfort for Thor, being a father himself with an entire brood of children he understood what the royals were going through.

"Yes, thank you Volstagg."

"Also Thor, you should rest assured that if Loki were in any danger on Jotunheim Heimdall would see it." Thor knew it was true, but he still worried for Loki.

Thor went to find his parents, knowing this time of day they should have some free moments until later. He found them in Odin's quarters, where Odin was seated on his large bed with his arms around Frigga who was crying.

"Thor!" Frigga saw him first and wiped her eyes.

"Mother." Thor walked up to let her hug him. "Have I come at a bad time?"

"No son, we were just talking." Odin stood, he looked so weary. "We have received word from Jotunheim."

"Is it Loki? Is he hurt?" Odin shook his head.

"Laufey has agreed to let us see Loki within a month, and he has even agreed that we may write to Loki." Thor felt a bit relieved, but from the look in his father's eyes there was more to tell. "He has also stated that Loki is deeply scarred, that he has suffered under his time here."

"Those are lies!"

"Thor stop, you know that Loki was always teased for being a sorcerer instead of a warrior, but I fear…I fear that it was more than teasing." Thor thought back for a moment, and remembered sometimes Loki had bruises on his arms and chest but he always said he'd just fell. Thor shook it off, those bruises didn't come from any falling, and Loki didn't cry so much if he'd 'fallen'. Someone had hurt his brother, and he had ignored it.

"What else did King Laufey say?"

"That Loki is slowly adjusting to everything; Laufey has been keeping a close eye on him. If you wish to write to Loki then you must do it soon." Frigga had not let go of Thor since he came in.

"Mother, do you wish to write to Loki?" she pulled back.

"I do, I suggest you do as well. Loki might want to hear from you." Thor nodded, granted he was never one for writing and he didn't know what to say to Loki but…Laufey allowed it and from what Thor knew he could cut off contact with Loki altogether.

"Father, are you alright?" Thor noticed how tired his father looked, like when he went into Odinsleep but it…no it seemed worse than the last time.

"Just tired son…go on I must rest." Odin sat back down on his bed, and Thor left with Frigga.

"Mother, he's about to fall into the Odinsleep isn't he?" Frigga sighed.

"Yes, he's been putting it off for some time now. He had hoped to do it after your coronation, but after all that's happened he is worried for Loki."

"If he falls into it, I will have to take his place until he's woken again." Thor had hoped this wouldn't come, but his father had been working too hard and he would need the Odinsleep to rejuvenate his powers.

"I don't know Thor…" Frigga was filled with worry. "It's different this time, he's weakened more than the last one. He may not wake for days…"

"No." Thor didn't want to believe it, his father was strong even in his old age but he would pull through. Thor wasn't ready to be king, he had no one who could help him and if he had Loki would be the one for the job.

"Son, I suggest you go write your letter because I am sending mine tonight. Loki will be glad to hear from us, and I hope that when we visit him he'll be well."

'Somehow I doubt that.' Heimdall said Loki was fine, but Thor wouldn't believe it until he saw it. He had no reason to trust the Jotuns, but then again Loki was Jotun so…he'd have to try. Thor hugged Frigga one more time before going back to his rooms, only to be met by Sif.

"Thor, how are you?"

"Fine Sif." he lied.

"Would you like to go sparring with me? It's gotten rather boring with everyone else."

"I'm afraid I'm in no sparring mood today Sif, I would not be at my best. I'd like to be alone for a while."

"But you've been alone for days now, you need to get out and socialize more. Come on one good spar will help." she was acting as if nothing happened, and Thor could see right through it.

"Sif please, this is a difficult time for me and my family. I would appreciate it if you would just leave me in peace." her face turned red with anger.

"Thor…you have had time to mourn for that Jotun, you cannot neglect your friends and duties as prince." Thor felt a nerve snap in his head, and his angriest glare came on.

"I HAVE NOT MOURNED LOKI! HE IS ON JOTUNHEIM NOT DEAD, I CANNOT FORGET ABOUT HIM JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE DESPERATE FOR ATTENTION!" Sif flinched back at his temper, Thor was loud enough for the whole castle to hear him.

"I am not desperate…I just miss you." she put on a sad face.

"Do not try and get sympathy from me Sif, you have been nothing but a bother to me since Loki left. Come to think of it I know you never truly liked him, even more after he turned your hair."

"He is a seidr bearer Thor, he has no place on the battlefield." she growled.

"Oh really? Remember when we fought against that herd of bilgesnipes and Loki managed to teleport us to a cliff in time? Or afterwards when Volstagg was badly injured and Loki healed him just enough to get us home? Better yet…what about the time in Alfheim when we had to finish that trade agreement and Loki was the one who did all the talking while we all sat back like fools?!" Thor had never stood up for Loki's help in their victories before, he shamed himself for it but he knew Loki had some part in it all.

"Those were lucky, he couldn't fight like us he should've just stayed home with the healers."

SMACK!

Thor's hand went across Sif's face hard, and she about stumbled back into the wall. Her lip was bleeding from the hit, and Thor almost immediately regretted his actions.

"I have never laid a hand against a woman, but you have pushed me to it. Leave my presence now, or I will resort to taking your shield and sword and make you a maid." Sif's eyes widened. "Do not ever speak against Loki, from now on keep your comments to yourself. We are not friends anymore, I will never call your aid again." tears were forming in her eyes, and Thor turned to get inside his room.

He heard her small sniffles inside the door, but Thor knew that Sif was extremely stubborn and she would not let up. He knew she had feelings for him, but he had no interest in love affairs. His father was exhausted, his mother was sad, the people were conflicted, and Loki was practically alone on Jotunheim. He had to do things right, if his father fell into Odinsleep he would have to protect the kingdom.

'Wait for me Loki; I'll come see you soon.' Thor went to the desk he never sat at, and pulled out some paper and ink to start his letter.

'This might take a while.'

 _Jotunheim, Loki's room:_

"Mmm…" Loki's body felt heavy, like it was made of lead. He struggled to regain his vision, and saw he was back in his bedroom. What happened? He must've passed out when he talked with Laufey, but how long had he been out?

"Prince Loptr." Amora's voice reached him. "How do you feel?"

"Just brilliant…how do you think?" he glared at her.

"You have been unconscious for three days my prince, but you are fine. The Allfather's camouflage spell has caused some issues with your true skin, but you are alright you just have to take it easy." he sat up in the bed, feeling a little dizzy as he did so.

"Three days…"

"The king came to see you every day, as did the other princes you had them worried." she came up to him with a change of clothing. "You have been bathed while you slept, now you will need regain your strength. The healers brought this fruit…" she moved a small bowl of berries to him. "They are good for healing, and they will help you. After you change and eat, I must take you out the gardens for a walk."

"I am not a child I do not need an escort." she bowed her head slightly.

"Forgive me prince, but these are the king's orders." Loki growled, Laufey had him on a leash and he couldn't do much about it. He would either go along with the king's wishes or he'd risk being a prisoner in this miserable castle. Laufey tried to guilt him the other day, tried to make him let his guard down so he could blame his mother's death on him and live in her place. She was dead but he wasn't…and here he was.

Loki ate the berries and changed into the long clothes and furs, put his crown and jewels back on, and followed Amora from his room. She led him outside, and down an ice stone path where he spotted blue and white flowers on both sides of the trail. Flowers on Jotunheim?

"What are those?" he stopped, noticing that the flowers sparkled like diamonds in the middle.

"They are frost blossoms, only grown here. They have special properties that allow them to help in healing but at the same time they can be used for deadly poisons. They were grown by the queen, they were her favorite flowers. These ones here…" she pointed to what looked like a white glass rose with silver stems. "Those are glacial buds, they have a sweet smell that soothing."

"How does anything grow here?" she continued with the walk and he followed.

"It's not all ice and snow prince, the grounds have dirt and soil that can grow just like on any room. We do have sunlight here, but our plants don't require it to grow. The magic that runs in this realm is what keeps our crops bountiful. It was tough after the war, but we made it."

"And where are the crops?"

"On either sides of the kingdom, and further out in several of our regions; we send some out to those who aren't as lucky, and they help us grow the crops. We are all able to care for crops, even if only a few are able to perform magic."

"Trees…" Loki saw huge trees, blue wood and darker blue leaves even white ones everywhere in a huge garden. "Oh." there was a fountain in the middle, a large maybe big like a frost giant fountain of a woman holding an infant child. Loki took a closer look, and he saw the woman…she looked like him, no he looked like her.

"That is Queen Farbauti, and that's you." Amora touched the stone infant's head. Loki had the same markings as the infant, Laufey's markings. "The king had the fountain made for her, just after you were born. This whole garden was hers; she grew every plant in here." Loki had kept his eyes on the woman's face, her eyes…even stone eyes, they looked happy.

"This was her." Amora nodded.

"She was beautiful, just like you are. She saw the light in everything, but she kept her grace as a queen and did what she had to in order to protect our people." Amora sat down on the bench. "You see this water?" she touched her fingertips to the surface. "It's heated like the springs, because it's a special fountain."

"It was made for her, she was an ice mage."

"Yes, and I know you've heard that many times already. You likely don't believe anything we tell you, which is why…" she reached into her dress pocket and pulled out a long white crystal. "I have this." she held it out to him.

"What is it?"

"It's a memory crystal; mages everywhere know how to use them. It has most of your mother's memories in it; I thought perhaps you would like to know her for yourself." Loki glanced at the crystal again, and let it come into his hand.

"I never did know her…"

"The king and I have given you a good few reasons to be reluctant on this, this is all new and your life in Asgard wasn't perfect we know. To be honest…I understand how uncomfortable this must be for you."

"Do you? What was your life not glamorous as a maid?" Amora shook her head, and Loki saw faint tears in the corners of her eyes.

"When I was first here, I was only a baby. The queen she took me in, and she raised me but I wasn't her child. I was the only ice mage child born after years, the rest were all adolescents before the war. She took care of me, taught me magic, showed me how to be a proper lady even when I was still so young. Laufey…he didn't like me at first but I was loyal to her so he grew accustomed." he saw the sadness in her eyes, she was telling him the truth. "She was everything I loved as a queen and a mother, even if she wasn't mine."

"You were like a daughter to her." she nodded.

"I thought she would always be there, I loved her like a mother and a sister. She protected me, even when things got rough. Then the war came, and one day she told me to stay in the castle hidden in her room. I waited there all night…and then Laufey came back with his sons…but not her and not you." Amora let the tears fall.

"Why did she take me?"

"I don't know, just that when Laufey came back he was grief-stricken. I had never seen him so lost, and when I asked him where you were…he held me in his arms and cried with his sons." she started sniffling, but wiped away her tears. "He promised me he would keep me safe, for her."

"You…" she stood after wiping her eyes again.

"You don't have to believe me, but you have a chance to know your dam." she cupped her hands together and held them over the crystal in Loki's. "Do you want to see?"

'Do I?' Loki could feel the emotions rolling off Amora, he could tell the memory of Farbauti was dear to her. He could see it in Laufey and the others, but they had been telling him so much about her that…it was that they wanted her to be a part of him. This fountain, it was her…she had been a good queen obviously, but they had…he didn't know what to think. He…Frigga was his mother; she had been since the day Odin brought him to Asgard. He didn't know this woman…but perhaps he would.

"What do I do?" Amora kept the water in her hands, it was still warm.

"Hold out the crystal, and when I pour the water on it I will show you the memories. I'll show you a few now, and then later I will show you more." Loki nodded, and when the warm water hit the tip of the crystal it lit up and Loki found himself staring into a room in the castle, a room bigger than his, with a large white bed in furs and made of pure gold and silver.

 _Memory starts:_

" _Laufey! Laufey don't start now…" Loki saw a woman tall like him, with pale blue skin, green eyes, and long curled black hair pulled back groaning as Laufey carried her into the room._

" _You are my queen, I must care for you in this delicate state." he set her on the bed, and Loki saw she was pregnant, heavily pregnant._

" _I am not delicate my love, I am only pregnant. I am in great health as is the child; you know I will be fine." Laufey helped her shed her outer robe, and took off a long white pointed crown from her head._

" _We are at war; I will not risk you getting hurt. I'll be damned before I let anything happen to you or our unborn child." Farbauti laughed._

" _You don't have to worry." Laufey bent down to kiss her lips._

" _I always do for you, we married when it had started…and now you are expecting a babe. I cannot risk you harm." her hands were light compared to his skin, as they touched his arm she gave a sweet smile._

" _You could never hurt me Laufey, we will survive this war together."_

" _I pray to the norns we do, our people have suffered enough under this war."_

" _You are a great king Laufey, your people love you as well as your sons and me. We will make it."_

" _What if something happens to me? What will you do?"_

" _I will stay here and take care of our children, but you will not die. I swear you won't." she touched his face and kissed his nose, but Loki could see the fear in Laufey's eyes. Fear for her, and fear for the child she carried. He saw she too was afraid, but she was only concerned for her husband and people._

" _Rest now my dearest, you need your rest." Laufey helped her get tucked in, kissed her lips again, and then kissed her swollen belly. "Both of you."_

 _Memory ends._

"That was a month before she gave birth, during then we only had small fights between us and the Asgardians." Amora sighed. "Laufey worried for her every day when he learned she was with child, but she was safe."

'Not safe enough.'

"Where were you?"

"I was sleeping in the room next to hers, I was a child after all. Do you wish to see more?"

"Yes." Amora scooped more water into her hands.

"This memory will be on the day of your birth." the water poured from her hands, and Loki was soon staring back into the same room as before.

 _Memory begins:_

" _My queen push…push!" Farbauti's bed was surrounded by healers, ice mages including the four Loki had met beforehand._

" _AAAHH! WHY IS IT TAKING SO LONG?" she screamed as she pushed._

" _You are almost there milady, the head is almost out." Two women were on both sides of Farbauti, holding her hands as pain wracked her body. "Milady…you're almost done…"_

" _AGH!" Farbauti screamed one more time, before collapsing against the pillows. Her hair was splayed behind her and she was sweating heavily. Cholla wiped her head with a rag, and Farbauti got ready to push again._

" _One more should do it milady, one…two…three push!" Farbauti grunted and screamed again, but moments later she collapsed back on the pillows and the cry of a newborn filled the room._

" _Wh…What is it…?" Farbauti tried to look up but she couldn't._

" _Oh my queen, it's a boy! A healthy baby boy." the child's cries were loud, even as the healers cleaned him and wrapped him up in a white fur blanket. Farbauti was cleaned as well, and after the two women fixed her hair she was able to sit up and held out her arms._

" _Hand me my child." Cholla gently placed the infant in his mother's arms, and his cries ceased after a moment. "Oh…he's beautiful." the child's eyes were blood red like Laufey's, but his skin was light though the markings were still very clear._

" _He looks like you milady." Tola smiled. "His magic is strong."_

" _Yes, he will be a great king one day." Loki saw the happiness on the mother's face, his mother's face. "Oh…" she started crying, but she was still smiling._

" _Milady what is wrong?" Tola was silenced when Cholla shushed her._

" _She is happy, a new mother often sheds happy tears for a blessed child." the women all had tears of happiness for their queen; it was such a joyous occasion Loki could feel the happiness in the room. Just a moment later a knock came at the door, and Cholla answered to let Laufey in._

" _My king, your wife has birthed a healthy son." they all bowed as he walked towards the bed. Laufey saw the child's face, and he smiled brightly._

" _He has your looks." Farbauti smiled._

" _Your marks, and your eyes." she kissed the baby's head. "Would you like to hold him?" Laufey seemed reluctant, his large hands could fit the child in just one._

" _I…he's so small."_

" _You won't hurt him Laufey, come on." Laufey held out one hand, and Farbauti carefully placed the infant in it. Laufey's thumb supported the boy's head, and the ruby eyes matching his own looked up in curiosity. Tiny blue hands stretched out, and Laufey let him touch one big finger._

" _He is perfect." the child smiled up at him, and Laufey laughed like a proud father._

" _Forgive me my king, but the child will need to be nursed soon." Tola spoke up, but Laufey let Farbauti take him._

" _His brothers are eager to see him, are you ready?" Farbauti nodded, and Laufey motioned at the door. Helbindi and Byleistr came in, both just a little taller than the women in the room, adolescents in their age as Laufey had said. "Boys, meet your new baby brother." they looked over at the child._

" _He's so tiny, I'd be scared to hold him." Helbindi wiggled his fingers in front of the infant, getting a toothless smile in return. "He likes me!"_

" _Let me see him!" Byleistr tried the same, and the child's hands stretched out again to touch the large fingers. "He's adorable."_

" _You see that? Your brothers love you very much." Farbauti cooed at her son, rocking him in her arms. "You are a treasure to everyone here, just like your big brothers. You are a beautiful sight, just like me!"_

" _We can teach him how to battle!" Byleistr proclaimed._

" _And how to have fun!" Helbindi pounded his fist to his chest._

" _Alright, everyone out the queen needs rest and the young prince must nurse."_

" _Wait…what's his name?" Helbindi looked to his father, and then to his stepmother._

" _My love, what is his name?" Laufey smiled, and Farbauti just gave a happy sigh._

" _His name…is Loptr, Loptr Laufeyson."_

" _Hail to the prince, Loptr Laufeyson!" the ice mages all cheered, but everyone was quickly shooed from the room except Laufey. When Farbauti started nursing Loptr, she let the tears return._

" _We may be in the middle of a war my king, but this is still the happiest day of my life." Laufey's large finger wiped a tear from her cheek. "We have a son."_

" _Yes, a healthy beautiful son. He will be the happiest lad in all of Jotunheim, just as his brothers are." Laufey watched as the hungry boy suckled his mother's breast. "I will protect you and he both."_

" _I know you will, we love you." Laufey kissed Farbauti's mouth once more._

" _And I love you, and Loptr." he stroked his son's head, and Loki was so shocked by the scene he almost didn't notice it fade._

 _Memory ends._

By the time Loki had realized he was back in his dam's garden, he had tears falling from his cheeks and onto the snow.

 _ **I wanted to include one more memory, but that can wait until the next chapter.**_

 _ **So now we know things are not all well in Asgard, but at least Thor and Loki will get a chance to talk and see each other again. Loki now knows part of what his mother was like, and to find out he was her treasure is as you can see a huge weight on his heart.**_

 _ **Next chapter we see another memory of Farbauti and Loki, but will it be the final push Loki needs to give his new family a chance? Will he get Thor's letter, and Frigga's? What will he do when Laufey comes to see him again?**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **Later!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys sorry about the wait, I'm doing my best to keep up with several fics I've got nearly finished but it's like one day I get close to finishing a chapter and the next I end up trying to finish another. Boy my head is spinning so much I don't know where to begin half the time!**_

 _ **This chapter shows one last memory for Loki of his mother, but it won't be the VERY last one. We'll see how things progress with Loki in Jotunheim more, and we'll see Thor and Frigga's letters too. This won't be as long as the other chapters, but I wouldn't call it short either.**_

 _ **Also I'm glad lots of you like how I have Sif in this fic, I don't exactly hate her but I do hate how she of all people should know what Loki's gone through since she is the only female warrior in Asgard and yet she fawns over Thor like a lovesick schoolgirl.**_

 _ **I don't own the Marvel characters.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

"Prince Loptr…" Amora crouched down to comfort the poor prince as he shed heavy tears. She had not expected this reaction at all, and it only made her think that perhaps his life on Asgard was worse than they thought. For him to shed tears to see the love his Dam had and his father's care, what had Odin done to the poor child?

"I…she…" he couldn't speak, he sobbed so hard no words could form.

"She loved you, and now you've seen it. Here…" she pulled out a silk white cloth from her dress and gave it to him. He wiped his face with it, and straightened up after a few moments. "Better?"

"A little." he sucked in a breath.

"I understand this is overwhelming to you, but if you wish…I would like to show you one more memory. That will be all for now, and then I will take you on another tour of the castle." Loki felt his heart break when she looked him in the eyes, he didn't think he could take another memory of it…but something told him he should. He felt that he needed to see the last memory, so perhaps it might help his mind.

"Yes." he held the crystal out, and Amora poured more water over it.

 _flashback:_

" _Hush now my little one, hush for mother." tiny baby Loptr was crying silently in his mother's arms, and Loki could see through the window smoke on another end of the realm. He could hear fighting, loud noises of rocks falling onto the ground or thrown at least. The night was darker than an average night, a night of war and bloodshed._

" _Waahh.." the baby continued to cry, but the queen only smiled._

" _Shhh, it's alright my child, your father will return to us tonight." the door creaked open on the other end of the nursery._

" _Milady." Loki turned and spotted a rather young Amora, a child no higher than his leg come into the room. "Is the prince alright?"_

" _He's fine dear one, he just misses his father." the baby began to coo, but he still cried. "Are you frightened Amora?"_

" _Yes." she nodded. The queen sat down on a chair, a rocker and patted her leg._

" _Come here." Amora walked over to the queen and sat in her lap. Farbauti's free arm went around her and Loptr smiled up at Amora. "There now, you two must try to sleep."_

" _The king will return tonight milady." Amora wiggled a little until she was comfortable._

" _Yes he will, we won't lose him." Farbauti kissed Amora's head, and Amora let little Loptr play with her fingers until he grew tired. Amora fell to sleep soon after that, and Farbauti just leaned back in the rocker happy as can be._

" _My queen." some moments later a guard entered the room. "The king is back, he wishes to see you."_

" _Please ask him to come here, can't wake the children." the guard nodded, and quietly left the room. Laufey arrived moments later, and he was bruised and beaten up from a heavy fight. "My love, are you alright?"_

" _I am, nothing I cannot handle." he knelt down. "How is our son?" she looked down at the baby._

" _He missed you, wouldn't stop crying until Amora came in to help me." Laufey reached his hands out to hold the baby, and gently took him from Farbauti. He slept peacefully in those giant hands, in his white fur blanket completely snug._

" _I fear for you all, our sons, our people, we may not win this battle."_

" _Laufey, do not speak of the war here." Farbauti scolded him gently. "Our child will grow up safe and happy here with us, he is too small to know of war."_

" _Farbauti…" Laufey looked down at Loptr, and Loki saw tears coming to the mighty king's eyes. "He is so little, I fear others may try to harm him. Helbindi and Byleistr are worried for him, they fear their little brother may be stolen."_

" _He will not, I will protect him we all will." Farbauti stood up with Amora in her arms. "This war will end, and we will all make it." Laufey smiled sadly._

" _I wish and I hope you're right, by the Norns I will not lose either of you."_

' _But you did.' Loki could see the emotion in the Jotun's eyes, and as the scene began to fade before him he last saw Laufey gently tucking his baby son into his cradle._

" _Good night my son, father loves you."_

 _End flashback._

"They…" Loki felt the tears coming back. "They tried to protect me."

"They did." Amora touched his shoulder. "Prince Loptr, I do not wish to push…but I do hope that somehow you will allow the king to know you. He has suffered so much in these past centuries, losing your mother and thinking you dead, his heart is broken still."

"I cannot mend it."

"No, but you can give him a chance. He wishes to know the son he lost, and I can tell you that if you let him in he will not fail you as Odin did." he could tell she was not lying, and based on what had happened so far Laufey had only wanted to talk with him, not hurt him.

"I…where is he?"

"I believe he's in his chambers, he is likely with your brothers."

"Take me to him." she nodded and led him out of the gardens. When he quickened his pace she quickened hers, and when they came to the king's personal rooms the guards stepped aside to let them pass.

"My king." Amora entered first and bowed. "Forgive my intrusion, but Prince Loptr wishes to see you."

"Send him in." Amora turned and Loki walked forward. Byleistr and Helbindi were there as well, but Helbindi seemed pleased to see him more than Byleistr.

"Forgive me, but may we speak in private?" Laufey nodded.

"Leave us."

"Father…"

"Leave us Byleistr." the eldest one growled slightly at Loki, but Helbindi gave him a reassuring smile before they left. Laufey motioned for Amora to leave as well, and she said she would remain outside until Loki needed her. "You've seen your dam's memories."

"Yes." he kept his head up, but the tears kept threatening to come out.

"Before you say more, I did not ask Amora to show you the memories to guilt you. I thought you should know what Farbauti felt for you, what she lived for."

"I know that now." he was the God of Lies, he knew this was the truth. "She…she wanted me."

"Just as I did, and your brothers; the whole kingdom loved you." Laufey knelt down. "I never thought I would see you again, and that day the Odinson stormed into this realm…I dared not hope until I saw your hand turn blue."

"What…" he breathed out. "What happened to her?" Laufey bowed his head.

"I don't know why she did it…but she felt that the castle wasn't safe enough to keep you protected. Somehow the Asgardian soldiers got through our walls and stormed the castle looking for the casket, and she fled with you into the temple. Amora hid with the other servants, but Farbauti went straight for the temple. I could hear you crying over the battle, and I heard her scream." tears began to pour down Laufey's sharp cheeks.

"You couldn't get to her…"

"No, Odin had kept me busy…and only after I surrendered did he pull his forces away. I didn't know she was in the temple until the guards told me. Helbindi and Byleistr were with me, but when we got there…" his face scrunched in agony. "She was on the ground, bleeding…a large spear had gone through her heart and she died. You were nowhere in sight, and I held her to me." Laufey gave a light sob.

"You…" Laufey looked up at him with those blood red eyes, and touched Loki's shoulder.

"I would've given anything to save her, and to have you back. I would have given my own life if it could save hers." Loki felt his heart tearing apart, he couldn't take the emotion he was seeing flow so quickly from the Jotun king…the might Laufey.

"I…I'm sorry." he said the words, and Laufey pulled Loki into his arms. Loki felt the strong arms shake around him, and his own moved to hug back.

"I don't want to make you feel unloved, I want you here. I'm asking you Loptr…Loki…to give me and your brothers a chance to show you that we care; that we will always be here to protect you, and to love you as you should've been centuries ago."

'I…I want that.' Loki wanted to be loved, and on Asgard the only person that ever showed him real love was Frigga, not Odin, and not Thor in his own arrogance. He wanted to feel like a real prince, a brother, a family…perhaps he could have that here.

"I will." Laufey pulled back to look at him. "For my dam, and for her memory, I'll give you a chance." Laufey smiled.

"Thank you." they hugged again, the first fatherly hug Loki had ever felt in his life. Odin never gave him these, hell Thor would give brotherly hugs but they hurt. Frigga's hugs were gentle and loving, but it always felt like something was missing.

"I want to learn more, about being a Jotun prince. The mages, can they teach me more about magic?"

"They can, but that can wait. Right now, I think you would do better in knowing how to control your ice powers and your brothers can help you with that." so he would be able to form ice like a normal Jotun?

"My skin…"

"Your skin will not burn on one on mere touch, but your magic is strong so you will be able to protect yourself. Helbindi is the best at fighting, but Byleistr is the intelligent one of the two." brain and brawn, that sounded a little familiar.

"Byleistr…" ever since he had arrived Byleistr made him feel so uneasy.

"He is not going to be a problem; you just need to give him time. Farbauti's death struck everyone in the heart, including your brothers." Loki only nodded. "Now, we are having a dinner tonight with some guests from the eastern region, but you do not have to join us."

"No, no I will." Loki didn't want to stay in his room all day, he is a prince so he should act like one.

"Alright, follow me to the field." after they left the room Amora followed after quietly. They made it out to the courtyard, but then another Jotun came up carrying two small envelopes.

"My king, these just arrived for Prince Loptr." it was a female Jotun guard, well-toned in muscle for a woman but with an oval face and daring red eyes.

"From?"

"Asgard, the queen and prince sent them." she handed them to Loki. "My prince, I am Angerboda the general for the castle." a female Jotun warrior, Sif would likely have something in common with her.

"A pleasure." Loki nodded at her, and Laufey handed him the letters.

"Do you wish to be alone for a moment?" Loki shook his head.

"No, no I will read them when we reach the fields." he held them tight, while his heart was eager to hear from Frigga and somewhat from Thor he wanted to let Laufey show him around more. Angerboda followed after them, and they came to a large stadium where Loki could see several other Jotuns sparring together and watching from the sidelines. The stadium was large, almost as bit as the one in Asgard but still quite large.

"Father, brother!" Helbindi came over to greet them. "Amora, hello."

"Prince Helbindi." she bowed.

"Come to watch us spar eh little brother? You're in for a good show today."

"I do hope so." Loki had to laugh, Helbindi looked so sure of himself he was almost like Thor.

"Why don't you sit back and observe, and tomorrow if not later today I can teach you some of our best techniques."

"Helbindi that is for Loptr to decide, continue with your sparring do not rush him."

"Yes father." Helbindi bowed and challenged another Jotun to battle. Loki watched and saw that the fighting was similar to that of Asgard, but with ice weapons and more brute force. He saw shields too, made from stone and metals…this culture wasn't all that different than Asgard, but it definitely had more etiquette.

"Prince Loptr…" Amora whispered to him, and directed her eyes to the letters. He decided to read them now, get it over with so he opened the first from Frigga.

 _Dearest Loki,_

 _My darling I hope all is well for you in Jotunheim, Heimdall has told me that you are slowly adjusting to your new life in the realm. I wish I could come see you right away, but we've made an agreement with Laufey and I will do my best to honor it._

 _I miss you greatly Loki, no matter what blood you have or where you were born you're still my baby boy. When Odin first brought you to me I was smitten, I didn't want to put you down and I vowed to love you as a mother should. I hope you can forgive me for not telling you the truth beforehand, but please understand I wanted to every chance there was but Odin forbade it. I had hoped you would never feel different, but even I cannot deny you must've all these years._

 _I know we wronged you Loki, I know you must've suffered being brought up next to Thor but I didn't want that for you. I wanted you happy, and I hoped one day you would find a path of your own to happiness. You are so powerful as a sorcerer, no matter what anyone says you deserved all recognitions that came and will come your way._

 _Is Laufey treating you well? Heimdall says he is, but I wish to hear it from you. Are the Jotuns good to you, have you made any friends? We have been given permission to write to you, but only Thor and I to my knowledge have thus far._

 _Loki, when we come to see you in some days from now I hope you will tell me everything. I may not be your birth mother but you are still my son. Thor misses you too, he has been depressed since you left but he is doing better. Odin he also misses you, but he doesn't express it…you know how he is._

 _Please write to me my darling, I wish to hear everything from you to know you are well and safe._

 _I love you Loki, don't ever doubt that._

 _Your mother,_

 _Frigga._

Loki was glad to hear that Frigga had missed him as much as he missed her, and he understood that she would've told him the truth in the beginning but Odin had ruined it all. She had loved him regardless of his heritage, and still did. He would be sure to write back to her soon, but first he wanted to see what Thor had to say.

 _Loki,_

 _Brother I cannot tell you how hard it is to get through the days in Asgard without you next to me. I miss you being with me, every laugh, smile, snide remarks, your sarcasm; it's as if I can hear the silence around me now._

 _I wish I could go see you right away, but father forbids it and thanks to the agreement I cannot see you for some time. I hope you are alright, and if you are being hurt in any way I will not hesitate to bring you back home. I wanted to go back for you the minute you left with the Jotuns, but I couldn't. I wish I hadn't marched into Jotunheim that day, my own stupidity cost me my precious brother and almost started a war. I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you, knowing it is my fault you're there in the first place._

 _Our friends miss you too, except for Sif she has spoken of her hatred for the Jotuns and now you. She acts as if you are dead, and I have not spoken to her since our last argument days ago. There are rumors going around the city about your heritage, and the horrible ones I have silenced with promise of punishment should they ever reach my ears._

 _I want you back here Loki, if I could redo it all and bring you home I would. I hope when I come to see you that you are being treated fairly as you should be. I wish I could see you every day, but the agreement will suffice for now. Heimdall has assured me that you are well, but some part of me doesn't agree._

 _Be safe brother, please write back I wish to hear from you soon._

 _You will always be my brother no matter what, I only wish I'd have known sooner._

 _Thor_

"Home?" Loki whispered that one word. What was Thor thinking? Asgard had never been his home, it never felt like it. He was always bullied and teased because he wasn't like Thor the golden warrior. He could not lift a blade, but he could use a 'woman's' magic as they called it and he was treated like a female…disdainfully.

His friends miss him? Loki expected Sif's reaction the tramp had always hated him, but the others…no they couldn't miss him they didn't even like him. They only allowed Loki to come along on their adventures because he was Thor's brother, but that didn't stop them from mocking his every move. Thor always thought it mere jest, but he never noticed Loki's pain.

Bring him back to a hellhole he hated? Loki had a chance here to have a real home, and a family, but Thor wanted to take it away? Just like he took everything else? No Loki would have none of it, he would not allow Thor to destroy his one opportunity to have a happy life here on Jotunheim. He would have to correct Thor on his letter, and perhaps he would share it with those friends of his and make them understand.

'You may mean well Thor, but you are clueless as ever.' he would write back tonight, for now he would enjoy watching his blood brothers battle and perhaps join in later.

 _ **Hope you liked it, and I hope it was worth the wait cuz I'll have the next one up in maybe a week if not two.**_

 _ **Next chapter we see Loki's letters going back to Asgard and the reactions, we will also get a glimpse of Odin's thoughts since Loki left for Jotunheim. Is Thor going to go on a rage if he reads Loki's letter, or will it open his eyes for the first time since they were children? Towards the end we might have a cliffy of Loki preparing to see Frigga and Thor again, but that won't happen just yet.**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **Later!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Well I'm glad a lot of you like how Loki handled the memory of his mother, and the way he reacted when he saw Thor's letter.**_

 _ **This chapter switches over to Asgard, to where Thor and Frigga get Loki's response and we see a part for Odin where he actually thinks about what's going on thus far. The end of this one has a cliffy, but I do hope you'll bear with me until the next one comes up.**_

 _ **I don't own the Marvel characters.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _Training grounds:_

"YAAAHH!" a loud cry and a heavy thud came in contact with each other just as a warrior fell to the ground and the one above him pointed his sword at his chest.

"Yield."

"I yield, thank you prince." Thor laughed and helped the man up. He had been on the training grounds since morning, he didn't want to spend too much time getting depressed…or have his father come into his room and command him to get off his ass and do something. He admitted training helped him get back on his feet, but he was getting rather bored having already beaten his friends and half the others around him.

"I think that's enough for me today, thank you my friends." Thor tossed the practice blade away and marched into the castle, but he stopped when he spotted Sif leaning against the post.

"Thor, may we talk?" Thor's eyes narrowed at her.

"It's Prince Thor to you Lady Sif."

"My prince." she bowed. "May I speak to you in private?" he frowned at her.

"What for?"

"Please…my prince." she had a strange look in her eyes, but Thor would humor her this time.

"Alright. I'll be back momentarily my friends." Missing the saddened look he followed Sif to a private alcove. "What is it?"

"I wanted to apologize for my words, I was out of line."

"Yes you were."

"I understand Prince Loki is your brother, regardless of his…blood. I shouldn't have insulted him the way I did."

"Indeed." she sighed after a moment and Thor had a feeling what she would ask next.

"I wish to reconcile our friendship, if you'll let me."

"No." her eyes widened. "I cannot forgive you yet Sif, I may never. You spoke of Loki like he was vermin, as if he should be dead that I cannot let go."

"Thor with all due respect Loki has never belonged here…"

"Lady Sif." Thor growled at her. "Choose your next words wisely, lest you want me to strip you of your warrior status." Sif paled.

"What I meant my prince is that Prince Loki has never fit in here. He was always different…he should not have been brought to Asgard in the first place." the veins in Thor's head were pulsing.

"You continue to disappoint me Lady Sif, when you of all people should know better."

"What?" she had confusion in her eyes, was she really so blind?

"You are the only female warrior in Asgard, you know the struggles of being different, to try and prove your worth. Loki did the same and yet while you were praised for your accomplishments Loki was belittled just because of his magic."

"Prince Thor, he is not strong." that did it.

"Get out, do not approach me again." he was close to hitting her again, and instead of arguing she ran back towards the hall when thunder clapped over Asgard. Sif did the smart thing and left him alone, and Thor went back over to the warriors three.

"What did she have to say now?" Hogun spoke up.

"She tried to apologize and failed miserably." Thor rubbed his eyes. "I cannot forgive her for her words, she has crossed the line."

"Yes, but Thor you should know that Sif has always admired you above all other men. Multiple women have, but Sif was your friend so you had a slight connection." Thor gave a dry laugh.

"Fandral my friend you know I have never held Sif higher than a friend." all their mouths dropped. "What?"

"Actually we thought you were in love with Sif, but you weren't ready to commit yet. You know half the kingdom thinks so, but if word of this gets out it'll have women coming all over to have you as a husband." Thor rolled his eyes, he should've remembered that.

"Yes well right now I have other means to take care of, I have more to learn about being king than I thought and in doing so I know I'll have to find a queen but that is the last thing I'm worried about at this moment." he sat down on a bench.

"You're thinking about Loki again aren't you?" Volstagg clapped his shoulder. "We all have been, I miss the little prankster. I remember that time he fed me those magic berries and my hair turned pink." his laugh came out, the hearty one that got all men laughing in the feasting halls.

"That was because you stole off his plate, his last piece of meat." Fandral laughed with him. "He didn't turn your hair back until three days after, everyone called you blush."

"What about the time he used his illusions to make you believe you'd wooed all the fair maidens of Alfheim? Oh wait that was a bet you had with him, if you could seduce all the maids before nightfall he would do as you wished for a fortnight?" Fandral chuckled.

"And it turned out he won the bet, only because he let all the women know of my plans and he ended up charming them instead." Thor laughed.

"He made you clean and organize his book collection, and then he used you as a test subject for his magic." Fandral gave a groan.

"I'll never live that down, when he gave me blue lips and purple nails." those were potion accidents, but knowing Loki he probably did it on purpose.

"Don't forget the time he made you wear that pink frock in front of the maid's chambers!" that got everyone laughing.

"Hey the maids thought I looked adorable!" Fandral blushed after he said that.

"Oh Fandral." Thor wiped a tear from his eye.

"We all miss Loki, I know we might not have appreciated him much but with him not being here feels like something's missing." it was true, with Loki gone it felt like there was a small hole in the hearts of Thor and his friends.

"I'll get to see him soon, at least that way I can see if he's alright." he didn't trust the Jotuns, even if Loki was one he wanted to be sure his brother was alright. "My brother is stronger than he looks, but I'll only believe it if I can see him."

"Thor, Loki can hold his own. Heimdall even said they've done him good there, maybe there's more to the Frost Giants than we thought. If you request it maybe we can accompany you and the queen to Jotunheim, so we can let Loki know we all miss him."

"You will be, father wants his best warriors with me and mother. The only problem is he might ask Sif to come along." they all frowned. If Sif was allowed to venture with them to Jotunheim it could cause problems, the two realms were still in fragile peace and anything could break it.

"Have you spoken to your father?" Volstagg sounded a little uneasy.

"I will later, in just ten days I'll get to see Loki again. I promised my father I would behave this time, and I intend to."

"You're not going to whisk him away are you?" Thor stared at Fandral.

"No, mother and I talked last night and if by chance Loki is happy in Jotunheim…I won't wreck it." the Warriors Three all exchanged a look.

"Who are you and what have you done with Prince Thor?" they all said.

"My friends…I am only trying to work this out. Mother has spoken with Heimdall, he claims Loki is fine so far in that realm. Now that I think about it Loki was never praised like I was, just because he had magic and not strength like a warrior."

"True, we didn't really help when we teased him." Fandral and the others had thought about it too. Loki was different but they didn't try to purposely hurt him…unlike Sif and some of the other warriors.

"Hopefully he is happier on Jotunheim, but Thor…you can still write to him."

"I did, I sent a letter a few days ago. I hope to hear back from him soon."

"Prince Thor!" Thor turned around when he heard a guard call him. "This just arrived, from Prince Loptr of Jotunheim for you and the queen." he handed Thor a letter.

"Oh, thank you where is my mother?"

"In her gardens my liege."

"I'll go see her then." Thor strode off towards the queen's personal gardens, and he found Frigga there with her handmaids sewing and reading. "Mother." she smiled as she saw him.

"Thor, what is it?" he showed her the letter. "Oh, ladies please give us some privacy." the women didn't hesitate and Frigga opened the letter. "Thor…?" he nodded and they read it together.

 _Dear Mother and Thor,_

 _I'm glad you were able to write to me, I had hoped King Laufey would allow it. First I will tell you both I am fine, the people of Jotunheim love me like a true prince and the king and his sons treat me like their family, which I am._

 _My father Laufey, it feels odd calling him that sometimes, has told me the truth of why I was in the temple when the Allfather found me. I wasn't abandoned at all, my mother the late queen Farbauti had taken me there to keep me safe in the battle. She was well loved by the people, and she was an ice mage. They are mostly Jotun, but they have magic running in their veins and are small like me. I am still pure Jotun blood, but my mother's powers passed onto me._

 _I have made a few friends, including those of my two eldest brothers Byleistr and Helbindi. Another is my head maid Amora, she was very close to my mother and has taught me a lot about her. She has showed me happy memories of my late mother, and the mages have been teaching me more about their magic._

 _Helbindi has been helping me train with my ice powers, I can now form weapons with them though it will take more practice. I have enjoyed my time amongst the people, they are a very civilized culture. Byleistr and I haven't exactly grown close, but we're getting there. He's the best fighter here, sometimes he reminds me of Thor._

 _There is so much going on here I wish I could list them all, but there are also things I miss from Asgard._

 _I miss you mother, even if you aren't mine by blood you are right you'll always be my mother. I miss your gardens, your music, especially your company. Sometimes when I go to bed I remember the stories you would tell me and Thor as children, the ones that gave me comfort to sleep. I remember how you would sing to us sometimes, and I hum the songs when I think about you, and that's often._

 _Mother I wish I could see you sooner, and I look forward to your visit. Do you think by chance you can bring some of my old possessions from my rooms? Perhaps my favorite books and a small trunk I kept under the bed that's green? There are some personal items in there I would like to have as a reminder of my childhood in Asgard._

 _I have told Laufey about your care, and he's glad that you at least were kind enough to treat me like your own child. At first he didn't want me addressing you as my mother, but I told him you couldn't replace Farbauti and you wouldn't try. I think she would've loved to meet you; you two would've had a lot in common._

 _Now to you Thor, I miss you as well. I miss the hunts we took together in the woods, when we would go alone and we'd pick that spot near the river. I remember once I was able to push you in when you weren't looking, and you pulled me in afterwards. We were so soaked we both got sick and ended up bedridden for three days under mother's supervision._

 _Thor, I know you said your friends all miss me but I don't really believe it. If anything they only put up with me because I was your brother, and you made them take me along. Sif never liked me, probably because she was jealous of how close we were. Fandral and Volstagg often teased me because of my seidr, and Hogun…well I don't know much about him but we tolerated each other. Don't get me wrong Thor I don't hate your friends, except Sif, but they're your friends not mine._

 _I do miss Volstagg though, his jokes and stories, no matter how he exaggerated them. I do miss Fandral's acts in front of the women, including that time he lost that bet to me._

 _There's much more than we thought about Jotunheim Thor, it's nothing like the stories we've heard. True they can be monstrous, but so are Asgardians in battle. On both sides lives were lost, and Laufey does not want another war nor do the others or me. I'm sure Odin doesn't want one either, so perhaps in the future we can make adjustments to the peace agreement._

 _I know it's hard to believe, but I've seen it all to be true. You know I can sense a lie, and nothing they've told me resembles even that of a lie. I look forward to seeing you again brother, but please understand you must show you are a true prince and that means you have to have manners here._

 _When you do come, we will have time to talk more. I want you to see the true beauty of Jotunheim, because you're going to be king one day and if we're able to strengthen the peace because of our brotherhood then it will solve so many problems. There are those who would think it ridiculous, but there are always ones like that. You will have to rise above it Thor, and you will._

 _I know you don't like the idea of me calling Helbindi and Byleistr my brothers, but they are. You are too even if we aren't related through blood, nothing will change that._

 _I know you want me back, but to be honest Thor Asgard never felt like a home to me. I was always cast aside because you were the ideal heir. People would mock me because I wasn't like you, I could never be you no matter what I tried. I know you never meant to hurt me, but sometimes you would encourage them with your jests. Jotunheim feels so different, they actually like me regardless of my magic and not just because I'm a prince, they love me like they loved my mother Farbauti._

 _Sometimes I go into the village and meet the children, and I tell them stories of Asgard and they sometimes wonder if the stories they hear are truth or myth. They ask about you, and I tell them the truth. You are a great warrior, but you tend to get carried away. The women around me think I'm a jewel and treat me nicely, and the men respect me because I'm learning to be a warrior like them even with magic. They respect me here, they love me like the people of Asgard love you._

 _We aren't alike brother, but you're still a brother to me. Maybe when you arrive you can see Jotunheim as I do, if you try at least._

 _I miss you and mother both, and I love you dearly. Do not worry for me, I will be fine._

 _Love,_

 _Loki Laufeyson_

Frigga's eyes watered with tears as they finished up the letter, and Thor's were the same though he didn't let them fall. They were glad Loki was finding his place on Jotunheim, and having a better life than on Asgard, but it almost sounded as if he had replaced them as family. Thor didn't believe it, Loki couldn't replace him he just said so. He missed them, he loved them, but he didn't mention Odin.

"Mother, he misses us."

"Yes, but he's gaining a new life in that realm." she held the letter to her. "He still considers me his mother, and you his brother. Perhaps this is what he needs."

"Perhaps." Thor had to admit it. Loki was getting a new life, one where he was treasured and loved like Thor, more than he had ever been in Asgard. When they go to see him they will make sure it's all true. "Mother, let's go and find the things Loki wants us to bring him. I think we might need this."

"Yes, come." they left off into the castle, both knowing that when they saw their beloved Loki again they would make the best of it.

 _Meanwhile Odin's personal study:_

"That will be all today, now leave me in peace." Odin had been speaking with his councilmen all morning on the matter of Jotunheim, and now he was ready to end it.

"Yes, we will speak again tomorrow." they had all questioned him on the fact of Loki's adoption and return, but Odin was not in the mood to bring it up.

"We will speak when I deem it so, now leave." the men filed out of the room quickly, and once he was alone Odin sighed and dropped into his chair. These meetings were wearing him down, more than before when they discussed Thor's coronation. He felt he was close to the Odinsleep, but he had to stay awake a little longer until after the visit to Jotunheim for Frigga and Thor. He would have to stay behind and keep watch over the realm; he could at least manage that.

Ever since Loki had gone back to Jotunheim Odin had asked Heimdall to keep a close watch on him. From the reports Loki was fine, and adjusting nicely to the culture, but he had some time to go before he would fully accept his role as their prince. Odin had learned the truth of the story when Heimdall found out about Loki being in that temple, that his mother brought him there and died when she tried to protect him. Who had killed her they didn't know, and Heimdall had turned his gaze when it happened so he couldn't help.

'If I had known, I would've taken him back sooner.' Odin realized that Laufey did love his son, more than he had shown Loki in the years of Asgard.

Loki was his son too though, he had raised him with Thor and he had once though raising Loki on Asgard could help unite the kingdoms. That mattered not anymore, Loki was back with his birth family and no doubt Laufey would give him everything he should've had before.

'I do miss you Loki, I only wonder if you can forgive me.' the hurt look on Loki's face still lingered in his thoughts. He should've been honest from the beginning, Frigga had begged him to be but he thought Loki would be better off not knowing the truth. He had been so wrong, and Loki now likely blamed him for his misery but one day maybe he could see reason.

He wondered though if there was still a way to unite the kingdoms, to prevent another possible war since Loki was back with his family. Perhaps the visit to Jotunheim would help with that, but he would have to wait and see when his wife and son returned. Thor and Loki had been very close as children, maybe they could be that way again.

It would have to wait though, until things were quiet again Odin would decide a possible chance to make sure the two kingdoms would have the peace they both much needed.

 _ **I hope you liked it, because the next chapter brings out the little reunion between Loki and his Asgard family.**_

 _ **Asgardians go to Jotunheim, this time not in the means of war. What can you expect to happen? Loki gets to see Thor after a while, but what's going to happen between the two of them? Will their brotherhood remain intact, or will it turn into something more? The Warriors Three are going along, but will Odin request Sif? What's Laufey going to say about it?**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **Later!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys sorry if I kept you waiting too long, things have just been so crazy lately.**_

 _ **Now this chapter has the little visit to Jotunheim with Thor and his group, now as for how it's going to go you'll just have to read along and see.**_

 _ **Expect a few nasty words here and there, but nothing that won't be settled.**_

 _ **I don't own the Marvel characters.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _At the Bifrost:_

"Mother is everything ready?" a small group gathered at the gates of the Bifrost, with some Asgardian horses carrying packages.

"It should all be here, now is this all that's going?" Thor looked and saw the Warriors Three and to his dismay Lady Sif. He had asked to leave her behind, but Odin wanted to make sure nothing went wrong on this visit. Odin knew of Sif's words, he was angry himself but he told her if she slipped up one more time she would lose everything and be banished from the castle. Sif agreed to do so, but the look on her face contradicted her words.

"This is everyone, how long will we be staying?"

"A few days, Laufey has allowed it and they have chambers set up for us." Frigga looked a bit nervous, Thor was too. He just hoped when they arrived Loki would be happy to see them.

"We're ready Heimdall." Thor and the others grabbed the parcels they were bringing, all dressed in furs for Jotunheim's bitter cold winters.

"They're waiting for you now, Loki is not among them but he is waiting as well." Heimdall took his sword and opened a portal. "I will be watching."

"Thank you." Frigga and Thor went in front and the others followed suit. They landed directly on a snowy path in front of…a well-made castle and village?

'What the…?' this looked nothing like the last time they'd been here, Jotunheim had been in shambles before and now it was almost rebuilt?

"Odinson." a large blue Jotun guard, a female from what Thor could see. "Allmother, honored guests…welcome." Thor and Frigga bowed in courtesy and the others did so after. The giantess had three guards behind her, it didn't appear to be a threatening stance. "I am Angrboda, main protector of the castle and royal family. We are here to escort you inside to meet with King Laufey, and we must ask that you show us all your weapons."

"Yes of course." it was mandatory, Odin had briefed them. Thor only showed Mjolnir, Frigga pulled out her main swords and a dagger she kept in her skirt, Volstagg showed his axe and one sword, Fandral his swords, Hogun had the same with a few small knives, and Sif showed her double-ended blade with her hand dagger hidden in her armor.

"That's all we have, but we have no intention of using them unless necessary."

"Yes, well we must take all cautions here. What is in those parcels?"

"Gifts we've brought for Prince Loptr, in our corresponding letters he's asked that we bring some items he left in Asgard." Frigga answered.

"And what is in them?"

"It's mainly his favorite books and journals and a few other personal items." Frigga took one parcel and opened it to reveal two large hardcover books. The Jotuns didn't seem suspicious of them.

"Follow us." the three Jotuns lead them through the large gates surrounding the city and the castle. Thor was stunned at what he saw, the place was…beautiful. The buildings and houses were tall and looked to be made of blue and white stone, or was it just ice? The castle looked almost like it was made of pure ivory or alabaster, but it couldn't be. Giants were all around in the village, all staring as they passed by but Thor kept his eyes forward and on his mother.

'I wonder if Loki will be glad to see us.' they made it to the palace doors, and the group was led directly into the throne room where King Laufey and his two elder sons were waiting. Thor noticed a smaller throne next to Laufey's, an empty one but it was almost as big as Odin's. All the thrones were large, but Laufey's was the largest.

"Hail King Laufey, we have brought the guests." Angrboda bowed before her king.

"Yes." Laufey stood tall above them, looking down at Thor and Frigga. "Welcome to Jotunheim, I trust your trip had no problems?"

"None at all King Laufey." Frigga bowed.

"Our last visit did not end well; we will not make such a mistake again." Thor bowed.

"See to it you don't." Thor heard a small hiss behind him, likely Sif. "My youngest son Loptr will not be joining us until the feast tonight; he is currently busy in training with our mages. Allmother if you wish to see him you may, Angrboda will escort you to his chambers while the others escort your son and his friends to theirs."

'Why are they splitting us up?' Thor's suspicions returned, but he knew his mother was not weak she could hold her own.

"I'll be fine Thor." she touched his arm. "Just try to keep the peace while we're here." she gave him that stern look that said 'Behave yourself or you'll regret it', the same one she gave him and Loki whenever they had royal guests in the palace and they wanted to cause mischief.

"Yes mother." she kissed his cheek and took the parcels with her. Thor followed with his friends behind the two other guards until they came to a large room. Through the doors Thor saw five beds, all lined with furs and soft blankets along with an attached washroom and some clothing laid out on each bed. There were also some odd fruits in bowls on each bed, fresh too.

"The king has requested you wear those clothes tonight at the feast, they should go well with your armor as they have been enchanted by our mages to fit and keep you warm." one of the guards spoke.

"Thank you." Thor was a bit surprised, was this Loki's doing?

"Excuse me, if I may ask…how is Prince Loptr been since his arrival here?" Fandral was the only one brave enough to ask.

"It has been a struggle for the young prince, but he is adapting to the changes. His magic is very powerful even for our own sorceresses, and he is learning the ways of combat in our realm."

"He has done well, but you may ask him yourself tonight." the guards turned to leave. "If you require anything more, do not hesitate to ask." with that said they left the group alone.

"I almost couldn't believe it." Volstagg looked at Thor. "This place is nothing like we saw before."

"They must've repaired it, or perhaps we ended up in the wrong spot last time." Fandral sat down on one of the beds. "Oh…it's so soft and comfortable." Volstagg took one of the fruits from his bed and took a bite, and he moaned.

"Delicious…so succulent." it was a blue fruit leaking red juice. Hogun tried one too, he nodded at the taste. "I wonder what we'll dine on tonight."

"As long as we keep good mannerisms here we will at the very least keep things civil." this meant no boisterous eating or loud talking, Odin and Heimdall told Thor of the traditions in Jotunheim feasts. They would have to have some…etiquette done on this part. Kind of how Loki had been when he ate but only when he didn't have meals called to his room.

"That's right, Heimdall's keeping a close eye on us so we'd best keep it civil." Volstagg looked over at Sif, she had her lips in a thin tight line and it would seem she wanted to say more but couldn't. "Perhaps we should bathe before the feast, it's close to nightfall as it is."

"Not that close, but yes we should." Thor couldn't wait to see Loki, he had been up all night trying to think of what to say when he first saw his brother again. The only question was if he could do it or not.

 _Loki's chambers:_

"Prince Loptr, you have a visitor waiting for you." Loki was walking down the corridor with Amora, just finished up with his training for the day.

"Who?" she smiled at him.

"You'll see." they continued down until they reached his rooms, and when the guards let Loki in he about dropped the sword he was holding. There in the middle of his own room, standing in all her golden glory was Frigga, smiling at him with such happiness it could light up the entire room.

"Mother!" Loki ran to her and she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Oh Loki, I'm so happy to see you." they pulled back and she looked him over. "Oh my…you look beautiful darling." she eyed his long hair glistening with crystals weaved into braids, his long white tunic and gold jewels that almost matched the sparkle in his eyes.

"Thank Amora for that." Loki motioned for her to come forward. "She's my personal maid, and a good friend and ice mage."

"Ice mage?" Frigga's eyes widened in realization. "That explains why you were born small, and why your magic was so powerful."

"You know of our tales?" Amora was stunned.

"Oh yes, I learned a lot about them in my youth on Vanaheim. It was long before the war and before I married Odin."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Allmother, Prince Loptr speaks highly of you." Amora's smile was genuine; Loki knew she thought the same as him, that Farbauti and Frigga would've gotten along no problem.

"I'm glad to hear that, and if you don't mind me asking how much longer will it be before the feast?"

"Not too long Allmother, I would say perhaps…just before sunset." that wasn't too far away. "I'll give you two some privacy." she left the room and closed the doors behind her.

"Forgive me mother I forgot you were coming today, I've been so busy lately I just…" she shushed him.

"Hush now, tell me all about it after you open these." she pointed to some parcels on his bed. Loki began opening them almost like a child, but he was happy when he saw the items inside.

"You remembered." Frigga kissed his cheek.

"Of course I did, I would never forget your requests. Now tell me Loki, how are you faring here?"

"Better than I hoped actually, the Jotuns are nothing like the stories told."

"Those were war stories Loki, some of the tales could be true, lies, or a little exaggerated. I see what you mean though, it's far more civilized than we thought." she looked out his bedroom window. "It's beautiful here."

"This realm is full of magic mother, magic far purer than that of Asgard." Frigga turned to him.

"I would disagree, but I can see it's true. That girl who came in, Amora, is she too an ice mage?" Loki nodded. "How many others are there?"

"A good few, but out of them all Amora and myself are the only ones who are fertile and unmated."

"Fertile?" Frigga's smile faltered a bit.

"It's a long story, one I'll tell you later but I should let you know the mages will be gracing us with a dance this evening at the meal."

"Will you be joining them?" Loki shrugged. "You were always a graceful dancer Loki."

"That's because I had a great teacher." he hugged her. "Thank you for this mother, tell me where is Thor?"

"He and the Warriors Three and Lady Sif are in separate chambers." Loki frowned.

"Sif is here?" he felt a grip in his stomach.

"She has been told to hold her tongue, or she will be punished accordingly by the Allfather." Loki was surprised. "She has been saying some horrible things about you Loki, and Thor and I have had enough. This is her last chance or she'll lose her warrior status."

"I can only imagine, that harlot has never liked me."

"Yes well, she'll understand if she becomes a maid of a nobleman's house." Loki sniggered. "Thor has missed you dearly, he is eager to see you but he is keeping his composure right now."

"What?"

"Your…Odin demanded Thor and his friends behave here, and Thor has matured a bit since you left. He wants to be sure you're safe and sound, and if you show him I believe it'll give him a better idea of this realm."

"Thor mature? Mother you jest." she smacked his arm.

"You can see it for yourself at the feast, after that you can see Thor if King Laufey allows it."

"He has, tomorrow morning I will spend the day with Thor and show him around. Amora has offered to introduce you to the other mages if you take one of the Warriors Three along." Frigga smiled.

"I'd like that, I wish to know the true origins of my sweet son no matter whose blood he has." one more kiss on his cheek and they sat down on his bed. "Odin is upset Loki."

"Why would he be upset?" he frowned.

"He feels awful for lying to you, and to Thor. He hopes one day he can gain your forgiveness but he won't push." Loki looked away, he wasn't sure if he could ever forgive Odin but then again they lived for five millennia. The man lied to him for years, and let others bully and tease him just because he wasn't a warrior like Thor. Frigga had been his only real friend and parent, but Thor was there as well despite his vanity and stupidity.

"Yes well, let's not talk about that right now. I want to help you get ready for the feast, I'll ask Amora to bring in your clothing." Loki quickly called Amora back, and she had the items with her. Loki began to assist Frigga with her attire, but let her change behind a curtain. He and Amora helped put on her jewelry, but Loki fixed up her hair similar to his own.

"Oh…?" Frigga was stunned at her appearance. "My word, Loki you and Amora are miracle workers."

"So you like it?" Frigga hugged Loki tight.

"I love it darling, my goodness I feel like a princess again." Loki felt happy his mother loved her look; he just wondered how the others were faring with their own clothing.

"Amora give us a minute will you?" Amora didn't hesitate as she left. "Mother, please tell me Thor won't be so boisterous this evening?" Loki didn't want any embarrassment tonight; he wanted to have a nice evening with Frigga and the others.

"He won't, Thor knows he has to behave otherwise Odin will summon him home. I had a talk with him beforehand, and the others they know what to do." Loki wasn't sure on it, but he would believe Frigga's words for now.

"Mother you look amazing." he changed the subject.

"Thank you darling, now tell me…how's it feel being the baby brother of Helbindi and Byleistr?" Loki just smirked.

 _Later that day:_

"Remember, no loud noises and no talk of war or battle stories…we can't start any fights here." the Warriors Three rolled their eyes.

"Thor your mother already got into us about that." Volstagg looked at Frigga. Thor was shocked at how lovely his mother looked in her garments, she must've been dressed up by Loki's maids. He and the Warriors Three had on their necessary outfits, but Sif was tense in her own as if the fabric were sickening to her.

"Hush." Frigga quieted them as they sat at the banquet table. Only empty dishes and goblets were to be see, the food and drink would be brought out after the guests arrived. The royals had to come out as the other guests finished seating themselves, and Thor was eager to see Loki. He would be seated just a table away from Thor, but Thor remembered not to stare too much because it would be rude.

"Those are the Asgardians…" Thor heard some whispers around.

"Hard to believe King Laufey allowed them passage here." that came from a woman Thor saw, with some children near her.

"They are close to the youngest prince, they will not cause a scene if they wish to prevent a war." that was a guard, the same one who brought them here, Angrboda. "It's almost time." they went over to a large door and stationed themselves on either side. "All rise for the royal family, announcing King Laufey of Jotunheim, and his sons Prince Byleistr, Prince Helbindi, and Prince Loptr!" the royals marched forward, but Thor couldn't see Loki from the three larger Jotuns. When they approached the larger table just across the room Thor could not believe what he saw.

He saw Loki, or he thought it was Loki but…he was different. His hair was long and black like before but longer, and it had jewels weaved into tiny braids just like Frigga's had. He was light blue, lighter than the other Jotuns and his green eyes sparkled nothing like before. He had on a long gold skirt with a wrap over his shoulder, and he wore a set of golden manacles, some necklaces, and a golden crown with horns.

'He's beautiful.' Thor didn't bother to brush the thought away, Loki looked so amazing he couldn't tear his eyes away.

"Thor!" a hard nudge from his mother and Thor came back to reality.

"Sorry mother."

"Is that really Loki?" Fandral was also stunned. "He's…he's…"

"He looks good, just keep it at that." Thor finished for him. "And here he's known as Prince Loptr so call him that." all the warriors nodded, but Thor sensed the tension from Sif. She seemed ready to explode, but if she made any move she would be gone in no time.

"Welcome honored guests." Laufey greeted them. "I welcome you to Jotunheim, to the home of my people and our ancestors. For centuries our realms have been at war, and now we have a chance to bring about the peace. We can hope for better days, but our actions on both realms will see to that." all eyes turned to Thor.

"It is a great honor to be welcomed into your home King Laufey, and to be given such wonderful hospitality by you and your family. Yes our realms have warred for centuries past, but this is the present and we must look forward to the future." goblets were filled, and Laufey raised his first.

"To peace." he said.

"To peace." all goblets raised up and clinked together, and the feast was brought in. Thor was a bit surprised at the food placed before them. They brought in dishes of fish, smoked, cooked, and boiled in a sweet smelling sauce that seemed to get even Volstagg's stomach rumbling. They also brought out some odd…fruits and vegetables in silver dishes, all steamed to perfection and even big bowls of red soups were put out on each table. It all smelled so good, Asgardians rarely ever ate fish, they dined more on fruits, cheeses, and special meats like mutton, goat, beef, hardly ever fish.

"Now…let the feast begin!" all Jotuns pulled out silverware and began to quietly eat, with whispers and low conversations hard to hear from all around. Thor's group tried to remain as quiet as possible, and they managed since Frigga was there.

"Prince Loptr…I almost didn't recognize him." Volstagg whispered to Thor, and then moaned lowly as he bit into a piece of fish. "Oh, this is delicious." Thor took a bite as well, his friend was right. The food was sublime, cooked to absolute perfection even the fruits were melting in their mouths.

"He's looking very healthy, he seems in good hands." Fandral agreed. "I wonder if he's learned any new skills here."

"He has, but you will find out about them later." Frigga answered him. "For now Fandral, I suggest you enjoy the feast and the show."

"Show?" the warriors all looked when the main doors opened again. In came five lovely maidens, all whom were light blue and small like Loki but with different eyes and hair colors. Thor was shocked, the women were different than the normal Jotuns of Asgard, most of them had either no hair, or long hair that was black, but theirs were all different colors.

"Those are ice maidens, or ice mages, powerful sorceresses that help protect the realm. They are pure Jotun, but their forms are a little different." Frigga whispered. "Prince Loptr is like them." Thor was not sure what to think, but he would ask questions later.

"Don't drool Fandral." Volstagg laughed and nudged the blonde warrior who'd been staring at the women since they entered. Thor was shocked when Loki got up to join them, and they formed a circle with him in the middle of it.

"Mother?" Frigga shushed him.

"Just watch dear." they did and all eyes were practically in awe when the women pulled white silk clothes from their skirts and threw them over Loki. The music started, and Loki came out in a spin with the cloths swirling around the group in a magical wind. Loki's crown was gone, as was most of his jewelry but his hair swayed with him as he twirled in the air with the women circling around him. They moved forward in a crouch, and back flipped into the air where Loki used his magic to swirl them again by their feet.

"Oh…wow." Thor was awed, because after the women were released from the spell Loki floated down and they started to dance to a different beat. Their hips moved rhythmically with the beating of the drums and bells, and their legs were long and slim showing under their skirts. The women of Asgard never danced like this, it was almost like a hypnotic spell.

"Amazing." Hogun was even surprised.

"Hm." Sif only mumbled, but her tight lips and cold eyes spoke her feelings.

"This is truly a sight to behold." Fandral was staring at Loki too, but his comment wasn't out of criticism. He was astounded by the way Loki was with the women, almost as if he were one but not.

"It is." Thor knew this was going to be a long feast, so he would wait until later to try and speak with Loki.

 _ **Hey guys sorry about the wait again, but the visit will have to be cut down between chapters cuz there's going to be a good bit of stuff happening before Thor and the others return to Asgard.**_

 _ **Next chapter will have the remainder of the feast, and then a long-awaited talk between Thor and Loki before they turn in. After that Loki will have a whole day with Thor, so you'll have to wait and see how things go from there.**_

 _ **I'll try and have the next chapter up in maybe two weeks.**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **Later!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you all for being so patient with me on this, I apologize to make you wait longer than I anticipated.**_

 _ **This chapter draws to the end of the grand feast on Jotunheim, but it comes off in Loki's point but in third person. Loki and Thor have a time to talk, and then they have a whole day together which might be split into the next chapter just so you know.**_

 _ **This is going to be split into two chapters, can't fit all the good parts into just one.**_

 _ **I don't own the Marvel characters.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _At the main table:_

"Prince Loptr, you were absolutely stunning out there." Thyrm the royal guard giantess complimented her prince as he carefully made his way back to the table with his family.

"Thank you Thyrm, it was exhilarating." Loki saw the eyes of the Asgardians mostly on him, but the stares didn't bother him a bit.

"Do they not have dances on Asgard?" Amora whispered to him.

"Not like that no, unless they have guests who bring dancers with them and normally dances in Asgard are only in grand balls if not feasts if the men allow it for the women." Amora frowned.

"The women only dance?"

"A man dancing on his own with many women makes them look…ergi. Granted no one ever thought that of me aloud, but yes the women only dance." Amora looked towards the Asgardians, and her eyes fell on Sif.

"She is a warrior, does she dance?" Loki about burst out laughing, but kept it to a chuckle.

"Sif is a lousy dancer, the one time I ever saw her dance she almost crushed Fandral's foot and crushed a few bones of the surrounding men laughing at her." he and Amora started giggling, but Loki kept his composure up for the guests.

"So many people were watching you Prince Loptr, I think even those Asgardians were admiring your dance." Loki nodded at her. He had spotted Fandral's wondering eyes and he even saw Thor glance at him a few times. Truthfully he was surprised at how the Asgardians were behaving, so refined and quiet unlike in their own home.

"Yes well, I suppose even a dance can enchant those who are drawn to us." they ate their meal and Loki kept conversation with his brothers and father, discussing what to do to entertain the Asgardians for the next couple of days before they departed. They would be comfortable in their suites, and have the appropriate clothing, but Loki was more interested in speaking with Thor before he would turn in for the night. He just had to get him alone first, and he would.

"Thyrm." the guard looked at him.

"Yes prince?"

"Could you pass a message to Prince Thor, ask him to accompany me outside before the feast is over?"

"Be glad to your highness." she went over to the Asgardians and Laufey bent down to whisper in Loki's ear.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Loki looked to his father.

"He won't hurt me, you don't have to worry." Laufey's large hand was on Loki's shoulder, and Loki gave it a gentle pat. "I'll be fine."

"Just make sure some guards are nearby."

"As you wish father." Thyrm came back their way and bowed.

"Prince Thor has agreed to meet with your majesty; he has asked if you would like to meet now."

"Yes." Loki put down his napkin and stood, giving his father a reassuring look before he left to meet Thor at the other end of the hall. Thyrm and her men would be close by, but there wouldn't be any conflict. Thor greeted him with a warm, gentle smile that could rival Frigga's but not quite.

"Your highness." Thor bowed to him and Loki had to laugh.

"You don't have to do that Thor."

"It's necessary." Loki bowed back. "Shall we?" Loki led him away from the feasting hall and to a small balcony that oversaw most of the village. It was already dark out, and the clouds almost glistened in the moonlight with the stars.

"It's good to see you again Thor." Loki placed his hands on the rail.

"It's even better seeing you Loki, or should I call you Prince Loptr?" Loki chuckled.

"Just Loki when we're alone." he turned to the blonde. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, and I'm sorry about what happened."

"You mean the attack? Thor as insane as this may sound…I'm glad you did. If you hadn't been so stupid that day we would never have come here, and I wouldn't have found a family that loves me." he saw Thor grimace. A look of slight betrayal was in those electric blue eyes, one that Loki knew all too well.

"We loved you Loki, and we still do, but now I know you likely didn't feel it being raised next to me. I wanted to bring you back so many times…but Heimdall told us that you were doing fine here."

"Did he?" Thor nodded.

"He said that…you were having a difficult time adjusting, but that Laufey and the others were being kind to you. You wanted to come back at first, but after you learned the truth of why you were in that temple, what happened to your mother, you started giving them a chance. It might be hard for me to understand because you and I were always brothers, but…I can see that you're happy here." Loki's eyes softened.

"Not completely." Thor stared at him. "I admit that here I have all I could possibly want, love, friendships, respect, family…but it still feels like something's missing."

"You miss me?"

"Yes, despite everything I do. I miss your jokes, your laugh, the times we had together even though I was always envious of what you had, and now I have it…" he paused. "Yet I still feel incomplete."

"You miss parts of Asgard, is it just me and mother you miss?"

"Yes, partly. I haven't forgiven Odin for all the lies and the pain, and I don't' think I can. I have with Laufey what you had with him, a father who loves me no matter what and wants me happy. He said when I was born he didn't want to let me go, to put me down and that my brothers Helbindi and Byleistr loved me…and then the war happened and Odin took me. My mother was killed, and my father and brothers have been miserable ever since."

"Until that day." Thor didn't seem to fully understand, and Loki knew why.

"I know you think if you could redo it all you would, but Thor…please understand that I have a life here now. My brothers, my father, Amora, the ice mages, they care about me and love me."

"So do I and so does mother." Thor was grasping at straws, but he would not fight this.

"I know, and I'll be forever grateful for it…but Thor you were always loved more than me by everyone. Asgard never felt like home to me, I always felt like nothing I ever did would gain the same glory you got. The Warriors Three and Sif, they never liked me. I believe I told you this in the letter."

"Yes but you're wrong." Thor sighed. "But not about Sif."

"Oh?" Loki's eyebrows rose to his forehead.

"She's been acting as if you're dead, insisting that I forget about you and not only I but mother and father have agreed if she steps out of line one more time she'll lose her warrior status. The others miss you, they miss you being around and they even tell stories about you."

"Do they?" Loki didn't believe him, but Thor couldn't be lying.

"I'm a horrible liar and you know it." Thor chuckled. "Yes, Volstagg misses your pranks and Fandral your snide comments, even Hogun misses it all."

"I'm not sure if I believe you, but I can try." Loki sighed. "Listen Thor, I know you miss me and I love you, but you are going to future king of Asgard and you can't spend every waking moment thinking just about me. You have much to learn still."

"Yes, and it terrifies me now." Thor was starting to realize all responsibility as a future king, all he had ignored beforehand that made him a spoiled prince. He had been a fool before, but he would figure it out.

"You'll be a great king Thor; you just have to take it one day at a time." Loki smiled and placed a hand on Thor's cheek, stunning the blonde completely. "My skin does not burn unless I will it, that's the skill of an ice mage. While I am full Jotun, I have more magic in me than an average Jotun."

"Your hand feels cold, but…" Thor took Loki's hand in his. "You would not harm me."

"No." Loki shook his head, ignoring the pulse through his room. "Listen, tomorrow we have a full day to spend together. I want to show you and the others more of my home, Mother too. We will spend the morning with everyone, and then you and I will have the time together until you have to leave the morning after."

"You would leave mother alone here?"

"Amora will look after her; she is greatly skilled in magic despite her status as a maid. I think she and mother will get along fine." Thor sighed.

"I trust your word on that, I know you'd never let any harm come to her." Thor still had the blue hand grasped in his tanned one. "Alright, tomorrow we will spend the day together. I intend for you to give me a grand tour." Loki laughed.

"You'll have to settle for a small one, there are some here that do not trust the Aesir still."

"Very well." Thor released his hand. "Then tonight we shall rest, and I wish to join you for a morning meal if you will allow me."

"That will have to wait, but I'll meet you in your guest chambers afterward. I will come fetch you and the group, and we'll go from there." Thor nodded and gave another bow.

"I shall see you in the morning." they walked back to the banquet hall, and Thor met with his group while Loki went over to his father and brothers.

"Is all well Loptr?" Byleistr asked him.

"It's fine, tomorrow I will spend most of the day with them." the two elder brothers seemed unsure of this, but Laufey gave a smile.

"You be safe Loptr, and don't stray too far." the other guests had already left the hall and the servants were clearing the tables. Loki allowed himself to be pulled into a sweet hug by Laufey, and even let Helbindi ruffle his hair a bit.

"You all don't have to worry for me, I know how to deal with these lots better than the rest of you." Byleistr cracked a smile.

"We'll see, just don't get into trouble." Loki left for his room with Amora. She seemed rather content in all that happened that evening, but Loki saw some tension around her.

"Are you alright Amora?"

"Hm? Oh yes Prince Loptr just…well there were quite a few hard stares this evening at the Asgardians."

"It's understandable, with the history between our races. We need to try and make this work, if this visit goes well then we can start on keeping the peace." Amora smiled at him.

"I'm glad you said that, the people and the king are tired of fighting. They want a way out, a way for peace with Asgard and if possible the other realms. The children live in fear, and the adults live on guard every day. This has to end."

"I agree, but that will be dealt with in time miracles don't just happen overnight. Tomorrow you will keep close to the queen, and you will not leave her alone. The Warriors Three and Prince Thor will be with me, until later when I have Thor alone."

"Alone?" Loki sighed.

"There are some things Thor and I need to sort out before he returns to Asgard. I will not get to see him a lot, so I have to make the most of this visit. With any luck there will be more, and I can only hope that this time things turn out for the better."

"I agree with you my prince, and I have to say…you are so much like the late queen." Loki smiled.

"Yes well, try not to compare me to her too much. I'm not her."

"I know, but I can't help it sometimes."

"Well I must retire; you should get some rest as well." Amora bowed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Prince Loptr." she left him at his own doors. While Loki prepared himself for a good night's sleep, but he doubted he would get much sleep. He laid in bed thinking about Thor, about what tomorrow would bring. Loki wanted to spend as much time with Thor and Frigga as possible, yet for some reason he seemed to want Thor most.

'Try to sleep, tomorrow's going to be a long day.' Loki pulled the blankets over his body and curled up, though he didn't get to sleep until much later.

 _The next morning:_

"Divine foods, sweet drinks…these people are so different than we thought." servants had brought in the morning meals for Thor and his friends mere moments ago. While Thor's plate was mostly still full, Volstagg and the others minus Sif had already eaten most of their own.

"Indeed, it seems with Loki here the Jotuns have turned a new leaf." Fandral sipped his drink. "I wonder what we're in for today."

"I'm sure Loki has a plan for us, after all we leave tomorrow morning." Thor took a bite of bread. "Besides, I'd like to see how the Jotuns train in combat."

"I saw some late last night, they use weapons like us but mostly formed of their ice and rarely stone shields. It's almost like how we battle, just with…bigger people."

"Hm." Sif mumbled but they paid her no mind.

"Loki has agreed that we can only watch the fighting, we cannot join in lest we possibly start an unnecessary argument." he looked to Hogun and Volstagg for that.

"We already promised the Allfather to behave, do not forget Heimdall is watching us."

"Of course, and if anything goes amiss we immediately get sent back to Asgard." they all knew the Allfather's warning was serious, and they vowed to keep their normal behaviors in check for Loki's sake. They were looking forward to the day with him, even if it wouldn't be too long so he and Thor could have some time.

"Yes." the group continued to eat their food until a knock came at the door ten minutes later. Inside stepped Frigga, and she had Loki and Amora with her.

"Good morning everyone, did you sleep well?" Loki was being polite this morning.

"Yes actually, the beds are quite comfortable." Volstagg answered with a smile. "How are you this morning Prince Loptr?" he had his mannerisms on.

"I am well thank you Volstagg, and how was the food?"

"Delicious." Fandral answered. "We have missed you Prince." Loki didn't seem to believe him.

"I…have missed you all as well." it wasn't a complete lie, Thor could see it. "Now if you are finished, I would like to show you all the training arena, and after that you can have some lunch."

"Lunch? So early in the day?"

"I don't mind." Volstagg laughed.

"Yes, we have early lunches here, but a good deal of snacks between meals. Jotuns have the same appetite as Aesir, but they're more…calm about it."

"We got that last night." Hogun smiled a bit. "Show us your home, if you will."

"Be glad to, follow me." Loki took one look at Sif to give a quick warning glare, and turned to the doors letting Thor and the rest follow after him. They passed several Jotuns staring at them oddly, but Thor paid no mind as he followed after Loki and his mother.

"This is a rather grand palace, so huge." Fandral noted.

"It's had many adjustments over the years, but yes." going outside the castle Thor noticed the gardens they passed, the plants which shocked him. This realm was mostly made of snow and ice, how could it have plants growing? Oh wait…magic that had to be it, he had to remember more than just Asgard had magic in their realms.

"There." Loki pointed ahead, and there was a large stadium like the training grounds of Asgard, but bigger. There were Jotuns, guards and civilians, battling with weapons and ice, even hand to hand combat from where they could see. Women were fighting too, that shocked Thor since on Asgard Sif was the only female warrior.

"Women battle here?" Fandral looked at Loki.

"Yes, they aren't just housemaids and wives, when they have families they have a sense to protect their loved ones. So they train with the men to get strong, even unmated females are allowed to do so." they walked closer and Loki took them over to a spot to observe.

"Prince Loptr!" the other Jotuns bowed as they passed.

"Prince Loptr, would you care to spar with us?" a female Jotun asked, she was a large one with a thick long black braid down her back.

"Of course Gunhild, just one moment." Loki stood.

"You spar now Prince Loptr?" Volstagg was even stunned.

"I do, but not quite in your way." he turned to Amora and Frigga. "This might shock you a little." He jumped down from their spot and took a stance on the far end of the arena near the female Gunhild. They circled each other, staring the other down with blades forming in their hands.

"Don't hold back." he heard the woman say.

"Not in my nature." Loki smirked, and they charged at each other. Gunhild swung first, but Loki dodged easily and slid behind her. He was fast, and quick with a blade as his own blocked hers and shattered it.

"Whoa!" Volstagg gaped. "He's never been that fast before."

"Or that skilled with a blade." Fandral was astounded. "He's really improved." Loki jumped high over Gunhild's head and spun as their swords clashed. He back flipped as she swung at him again, and this time he spun hard and his blade crushed both of hers.

"The prince has been training diligently since he arrived, his magic keeps him strong but the battles he trains for give him better stability." Amora looked proudly at Loki. "He's learned so much since he arrived here."

"In magic and weapons, I'm impressed." Hogun smirked. "Perhaps one day we can spar with him."

"King Laufey will not like that." Amora's eyes turned hard. "Nor will Prince Helbindi or Prince Byleistr, they are very protective of their brother."

'He's my brother as well.' Thor didn't say it, he couldn't start an argument with so many eyes watching. He still loved Loki as a brother, more than ever and he wished he could show him, but he would settle with this for now.

"He's gotten so much better." Frigga smiled proudly. "I almost don't recognize him."

"He speaks of you greatly Allmother, you are the only mother he's ever known." Amora looked at Frigga with a warm smile. "You raised him well."

'True.' if anything Loki had been raised by Frigga more than Odin and Thor saw it now clear as day. Thor couldn't turn back time and fix everything, but he could still be there for Loki if he needed him. He would prove to Loki he was a worthy brother, even if it took years.

"Prince Loptr wins!" one Jotun shouted and several all-around cheered. Thor saw Gunhild was down on one knee, panting heavily as if she were done with a long chase than a battle. Her leg was banged up good, but Loki was merciful as he helped her stand and healed her leg.

"Thank you kindly prince." she bowed.

"Thank you for a great battle." he looked all around as the Jotuns cheered, and Thor saw that big toothy grin spread across Loki's face. A grin he hadn't seen in so long, even before the coronation when things seemed to go blank for Thor.

"Thor you alright?" Volstagg shook him slightly.

"Fine my friend, just fine." Loki and he would have time together later, for now he would watch as his adopted baby brother enjoyed himself amongst his own race.

"Now then…" Loki caught everyone's attention. "Who's next?"

 _ **Hope you liked it, and sorry about the cliffhanger I'll try and have the next one up soon.**_

 _ **Next chapter we continue the visit on Jotunheim, but we also get more of Loki and Thor alone together. They get to have some bonding time through the whole chapter, and the end…well I might surprise you there.**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **Later!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys sorry about the wait, hopefully this chapter will help you out until the next one is ready. I've wanted to update for a while but sometimes I need a break to plan out the next couple of chapters and that's not easy.**_

 _ **This chapter brings out more of the visit in Jotunheim for Loki and Thor, but we're going to start off with a spot for Frigga speaking with Laufey. Might as well let the parents talk right? After that we'll continue for the two brothers.**_

 _ **I don't own the Marvel characters.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _Sometime later, Frigga's private rooms:_

"Queen Frigga, if it's not too much to ask could you tell me more about Prince Loptr when he was a child?" Frigga and Amora had left the stadium after Loki was seen battling multiple other Jotuns and had many victories. Frigga grew a little tired so Amora offered to escort her back to the palace, and Loki would join up later.

"It's no trouble at all dear, I would be willing to tell you since you are his main friend here." Amora blushed slightly.

"He's very friendly after you warm up to him." she giggled.

"I'm not surprised, Loki has always been a friendly child, even if some weren't the same to him." Amora stared at the golden queen.

"Was he not well liked?" Amora likely already knew the answer to that, but she wanted to hear it from the woman who loved Loki no less than her own son.

"Loki…didn't have many friends growing up. Thor was his main friend, but after they reached a certain age Thor would play with other children while Loki would go and watch or try to participate. The other children would tease him because he was smaller than Thor, but Thor always stood up for him."

"Allmother…" Amora started. "Prince Loptr seems to be conflicted with his emotions towards Prince Thor and his comrades." Frigga sighed.

"Yes well, that group especially was not very friendly with Loki. You see Asgard is a warrior home, protected by centuries and millennials of magic but the warriors are praised for everything. Thor is a natural born leader and fighter, but Loki is more of an intellectual sorcerer, his silver tongue could woo anyone to his will but he doesn't use it often, or at least he didn't when he was younger."

"Prince Loptr is very powerful though." the queen smiled.

"Yes, and I should thank King Laufey for that. Loki returning here has given him a new chance to embrace his heritage and discover new talents. I only wish I could've done more for him." Amora saw tears forming in the queen's eyes, and she knew that Loki loved this woman as a mother greatly.

"I believe my lady the late queen Farbauti would have loved that you raised him yourself. You gave him a path for his own life, even if your husband the Allfather did not." that was not meant as disrespect, even if it sounded like it.

"Yes, my husband did share more favors with Thor than Loki. He regrets it now, but it is his own fault for not seeing Loki's true potential. Tell me though, what was Queen Farbauti like?" Amora was about to gladly answer, but the door opened and there stood King Laufey.

"My lord." Amora bowed before her king, and Frigga did the same.

"Leave us Amora, I wish to speak with the Allmother alone." Amora looked to Frigga who nodded, and swiftly left the room.

"What is it you need of me King Laufey?" Frigga stood her ground, the giant king was quite intimidating to her though the soft look in his blood red eyes gave him away.

"I have come to thank you, for the love and care you gave my son while he was on Asgard. I know the Allfather was not great to him, but you were and you taught him magic." Frigga smiled.

"I wanted to give him a chance to prove himself, and he has. Thor and Odin always cast large shadows, but Loki was different. He is a worthy prince of Jotunheim and more."

"Yes, he is. My wife…" Laufey paused, Frigga saw the slight hint of pain in his eyes. "My wife…Farbauti would have been overjoyed at the man he's become, but he is still a child is some ways."

"He is, and so is Thor. Prince Loptr is a fine young man, one who could make any mother proud but he still has much to learn about himself."

"Indeed, and though I might dislike the idea of him calling you his mother you are the reason he is the man he is. Farbauti would have liked you."

"From what I've been told she was a lovely woman, and a good queen. I'm sorry you lost her." Laufey sighed. "I understand that Prince Loptr is your blood son, and is no doubt meant to be here with your family…but if it's possible would you allow me to keep contact with him? I know you've already agreed to let me write, but would it be possible for me to visit again?"

"I have no issues with you visiting Allmother, your son on the other hand…" Laufey looked out the window of Loki's room, and Frigga saw both her sons walking back with Thor's friends and some Jotuns behind them.

"Thor will only come if he behaves, I know it's strained now because of his last visit but he only worries for his brother."

"Loptr is not his brother, but I will not bring about a new argument. If you wish to visit then you may, so long as you tell us when you are coming."

"I would have it no other way, and I can see that you are a good father to your children. Please understand though Laufey, that no matter what blood Loptr may carry he is still my child. I've loved him ever since he came to me." Laufey looked ready to retort, but didn't.

"Mother I should tell you that…father?" Loki walked into the room with Thor, and Laufey turned to him. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine Loptr, we were just talking. How did your sparring go?"

"Well, I still have to learn more but Angerboda says I'm improving greatly." Laufey smiled.

"I'm happy to hear that, did you give your brothers a chance?" Loki shook his head.

"No, I think I'd best wait until I'm actually ready to fight two of Jotunheim's strongest." Frigga gave a small chuckle. Laufey gave a nod towards Frigga and patted Loki's head before he left the room. Thor and the others waited until the giant footsteps faded away, and it was just them in the room with Loki.

"Are you alright mother?"

"Thor don't worry for me I'm fine, Laufey and I were just talking."

"About what mother?" Loki asked.

"I asked him if he would allow me to visit you again and continue to write, and he's agreed. He's also told me how proud your birth mother his late queen would be if she saw you now." Frigga smiled at her youngest boy.

"He said that?" Loki was stunned.

"Yes dear, he loves you greatly. Now what did you want Thor?" Frigga touched Loki's cheek as she spoke and then turned her gaze to Thor.

"Loki and I are going out to the gardens, I think we must talk."

"Yes well take Amora with you, King Laufey would want someone keeping an eye on things." Thor and Loki nodded in agreement, and the two brothers walked off into the corridor.

 _In the gardens:_

"Loki…do you really love it here?" Loki led his brother down into his favorite spot in the gardens, all the while showing him the plants until Thor asked him that question. Amora took the hint and walked over to the other end of the garden, likely towards the fountain.

"I do, I feel welcomed here." Loki missed the look of hurt on Thor's face.

"You are always welcome in Asgard, the Allfather decreed it so."

"I know, but it was never 'welcoming' to me." Thor knew what he meant, he remembered the letter. "Thor I have so much here, everything that you did in Asgard. I have a life here, where I'm the one who's loved and cherished alongside my older brothers. I feel the hole in my chest filling up…"

"Hole?"

"There's always been something missing, and even now I think it still is but…being here it's starting to fill. I'm starting to know a true father's love, and the love of being accepted for who I am." Thor felt his heart crack.

"Was…was I truly that bad of a brother to you?" he prayed to the Norns Loki would say no.

"You wanted me to be like you Thor, calling my magic mere tricks instead of skill because I couldn't wield a blade like you. You let the others tease me, and you would join in." Loki's mouth frowned. "But you weren't all bad."

"You say it like I was." Loki sighed.

"Some do battle, others do tricks. Remember that?" Thor's eyes widened and he felt the regret of those words fill the pit of his stomach. "Why do you hate magic so? You have magic in your hammer and you wield it, your mother and the Allfather have magic yet you say nothing against them. It's not easy to learn; it takes serious matters of self-control and concentration to work plus years of study and practice, yet you act as though it's shameful to have." Thor blanched a little.

"I never…why didn't you say anything?"

"You would've just laughed at me. Always taking me along on those hunting trips and using me as a court jester to entertain your friends, yet when I try to be serious you thought it was jokes. You never listened to me."

"I would have…"

"No Thor, you were young and foolish and still are as am I. But you were the one who chose to come marching into this realm when your coronation was ruined, at the risk of our lives and your friends not to mention Odin's wrath. I didn't expect you to have me come along, but I'm…I'm glad you did."

"Because you found a new family." Thor's shoulders slumped. "Loki, I never wanted to hurt you. I'm sorry if I have…no I have and I can't apologize enough." Loki saw the pain in Thor's face, it was all starting to slowly sink in.

"I know you wouldn't intentionally hurt me, but you didn't stop it either. You were the crown prince, you have many responsibilities as future king of Asgard and you have to set your own desires aside for the realms. You need to manage your time, put the people before yourself."

"I don't think I can, Loki I don't know if I can be a good king now." Loki touched Thor's hand.

"Why do you think that? Is it because you didn't realize how tough being the heir truly is? Or is it because I'm not there to offer you advice?" he had always given good advice to Thor, whether the blonde wanted it or not. Thor didn't always take it, but most of the time he would.

"Both." Thor ran a hand through his hair. "If I had seen this sooner, I might've been more prepared but I'm not."

"You have time, even Odin would not make you king just yet not after…" Loki stopped himself. "You will be a great king Thor, you just need to learn first."

"I know, but without you there I feel as if I can't be a good king. You were the one who knew of our laws and politics better than I, you did so well I don't understand why father thought I would be the better choice now."

"You are a natural born leader Thor, and strong that is enough for a king, but you have to put the people ahead of yourself. It's your duty as the heir, it's Odin's duty now and soon it will be yours." Thor sighed.

"I only wish you could be there with me."

"Thor, I may not be Jotunheim's heir but I can be your friend still. I can be taken as ambassador and handle political affairs between our realms, when you are king we can work on the peace together."

"That will be Byleistr's job as future king."

"Yes but I can act as a spokesman for him, but I will have to talk with Laufey and Byleistr first."

"You don't have to do that, you're…" Loki put up a hand.

"Thor stop, I'll do what I can to ensure these realms don't go to war again. Laufey is tired of fighting as are the others, and I'm tired of the stories that clearly aren't true about my people. You can at least put those to rest can't you?" Loki wanted the tales gone, now that he'd lived in Jotunheim for a short while he could tell they weren't too different from Asgard.

"I can, we have obviously been wrong about Jotunheim, no doubt it will be a fuss and suspicions will rise but it will pass. Lady Sif and General Tyr will be some of the worst, but they shall see the peace come." Loki wasn't so sure on that, but he would keep quiet for now. "Your letter was…very long."

"You understood it though right?" Thor nodded.

"I didn't realize you were so miserable, I know I can't fix it all but I can still try." Thor touched Loki's arm and rubbed it. "I want us to be close again, like when we were children and did everything together."

"I don't know if we can Thor, but we can be friends." Loki wanted that, he could tell Thor did too. It would only take a matter of time before they could have a true friendship again.

"Yes, that can be a start." Thor gave a sad smile. "Father is close to the Odinsleep." Loki's eyes widened.

"What…when?"

"Any time now; it was why he wanted me crowned soon, well and he thought I was ready but Mother says he could sleep any moment. Once that happens I will be in control, and I promise you I won't cause problems. If anything two of the councilmen will help they've been by my father's side for a long while."

"Who?" Loki could only guess.

"Omar Wulfricson, and Olaf Ulfson." Loki remembered them, two kind men of the council, probably the smartest of them all. Good men, they would be helpful with Thor's temporary rule. "They've known he might fall into the sleep, so they've told me they will help while I am king. Those two know Asgard as well as you did."

"Good, then you won't be alone in it." Loki stood up and offered Thor his hand. "Come, I want to show you something."

"What is it?" Thor took his hand.

"Just come." Loki decided to show him the fountain, the one that contained the statue of him and Farbauti. They walked down the trail and Thor kept admiring the beauty of the garden until he saw the fountain itself. Amora was there too, she was sitting next to it and smiling.

"Prince Thor, Prince Loptr." she bowed to them.

"Amora." Loki kissed her cheek. "Thor…" he saw the thunder god staring at the statue in complete awe. It didn't surprise him, according to Laufey and all the others Farbauti was the loveliest of all ice mage women.

"She's beautiful." Thor looked to Loki.

"She's my mother." Turning back to the statue Thor pointed at the baby Farbauti was holding.

"And that's you?" Loki nodded. "You…you're adorable." Loki blushed.

"Am no…was not." Thor started to laugh.

"I remember now, when Mother first brought you to me how small you were. I could hold you so easily, and I didn't want to put you down. You even giggled at me."

"Really?" that had some sarcasm to it, Loki knew he'd been smaller than Thor so what?

"I'm serious, you were so cute."

"He was." Amora pitched in. "Prince Loptr was the most adorable child I'd ever seen." she giggled.

"Hush you." Loki's blush deepened.

"Even more adorable with that blush." Thor stroked Loki's hot cheek with his finger, only to have it swatted away.

"Alright that's enough, but…Amora give us a moment will you?"

"Of course prince." she bowed and walked away. Once she was out of earshot Loki turned back to Thor and stepped closer.

"Loki?" Loki took the moment to wrap his arms around his brother's back, hugging him tightly. Thor tensed at first, but then his own arms went around the thinner frame. They stayed like that for several minutes before Loki pulled back.

"I do miss you Thor and I'll continue to miss you as you're in Asgard. Maybe one day I'll come see you, but it's too soon for that." That sad smile returned, and Thor leaned in to cup Loki's cheek and kiss his forehead.

"One day I hope you can, but for now we'll just enjoy the rest of this visit. I might not like you being here, nor do I want to leave you, but if you are happy…" Thor gave a heavy sigh. "Then that's all that matters." Loki hugged him again, he'd missed this feeling. The safety in his brother's arms, one that he hadn't felt in ages.

"How much longer do you have?" Thor pulled away this time, and they sat down on a stone bench.

"We will leave tomorrow morning, likely after the morning meal."

"Then perhaps you will allow me to show you what I've learned besides combat?" Thor smiled; Loki wanted to show him how much his magic had grown since the last time. Perhaps it could give Thor a better idea of how important magic truly was.

"That sounds fine, but we'd best not be gone too long or Laufey might think I've kidnapped you."

"No need." Loki pointed towards the castle at a window, and there was Laufey watching from the second floor. He had a calm expression on his face, and he nodded as Loki gave a small wave. "He likes to watch over me."

"As any good father would."

"Come on, let's grab Amora and I'll show you exactly what I've learned. Oh and Thor?"

"Yes?" Loki smiled and reached up to kiss Thor's cheek.

"Thanks." Thor had a faint blush cross his cheek, and Loki laughed. "Come on, I'll show you how I can manipulate ice into more than just weapons."

"Uumm…alright." Thor just trudged along after Loki.

'I wish this didn't have to end, but at least we had this.'

 _ **Apologies for the wait, been so busy with other fics it's like wish I could update them all at once but I can't.**_

 _ **Next chapter brings Thor and his group back to Asgard, and there's going to be some sparks flying so get ready for a drama brawl. Sif might say something, or not, and others will come out too. Thor and Odin will get a moment, but the end will likely have a cliffy.**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **Later!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Very sorry to keep you all waiting, I wish I could update faster but with my workload increasing and studying for my certification test in April things aren't easy to get done right away.**_

 _ **Here we go all about to Thor, his return with his mother and friends returning to Asgard. A good bit of drama will come, between Thor explaining his tales to the rest of Asgard and trying to fend off the ones who hate Jotuns. Towards the end we'll have a spot for Odin again, his thoughts on the visit with Frigga.**_

 _ **This chapter is going to be a bit short though, but I promise the next one will be longer.**_

 _ **A few brawls here and there, so I hope you're ready for it.**_

 _ **I don't own the Marvel characters.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _At the Bifrost:_

"Welcome back my prince, my queen, everyone." Heimdall greeted Thor and his group after their return from Jotunheim.

"Thank you Heimdall, how fare the Nine Realms?" Frigga smiled at him.

"All is well my lady, and I trust your trip was well?"

"You should know well my friend." Thor smiled. "Loki sends his regards."

"I am pleased to see Prince Loptr doing well with his people, he has grown." Thor laughed but his eyes had sadness in them. "The Allfather is with the council, he will see you both during the evening meal."

"Thank you." they all left on their horses and went back towards the castle. Once Thor dismounted his horse he walked into the castle to be greeted by none other than General Tyr.

"Prince Thor, you've returned safe and sound." the man's smile stretched across his face.

"We had nothing to fear, not with Loki as their prince." the man had trained Thor since he was a boy, he was a mentor but nothing like Odin. The only problem was he could be as hot-headed as Sif, one would almost think they were related.

"Hmph, the cowards wouldn't dare attack a Son of Odin. After all you've been trained by the best there is in this mighty realm." full of himself too.

"You would be wise to hold your tongue." Frigga appeared behind Thor. "You know nothing of what transpired in that realm."

"Forgive me milady, but the Jotuns are untrustworthy."

"If that were the case General then we'd all likely be dead or frozen by now." Fandral dismounted his horse. "The Jotuns were rather…kind and not what we might've expected before. If anything we learned a few new things about their race."

"Sure did, they eat food like us but more of fish than beef." Volstagg rubbed his stomach. "Good cooks they have there."

"Their training is also similar, but with more force than I've seen even on the battlefield." Hogun actually gave a small smirk. "Prince Loki, he has become quite a warrior since we last saw him."

"Indeed, forgive me everyone but I must be alone until this evening comes. I shall see you all later." Thor left them with Frigga in tow, but she left to her own quarters having still been exhausted from the trip. Thor went to his room and shed his boots and cloak, then his armor. He needed a hot bath, it would help clear his head.

Tonight wasn't going to be a good one, once the others heard the stories of Jotunheim there would be contradictions all over. Sif and Tyr were bad enough, but in some ways they could persuade others to believe them. Sif wouldn't talk unless she wanted to lose her status, but Tyr…oh Thor would be sure to put the man in his place if he dared insult Loki or his new family.

It hurt Thor that Loki had found happiness in Jotunheim, but not a jealous hurt. It was more of a missing Loki hurt, aching for him to turn back time and fix things from when they were children to adults. He truly wasn't the best brother, he'd been so blind and foolish to Loki's pain and it cost him. He would do better though; he would make himself a better heir of Asgard so they could keep the peace between the realms. Loki might not be the heir to the throne on Jotunheim, but Thor wanted to make sure there'd be no more fights.

'I do miss you brother, but for your sake I'll make this right.'

 _Later that night:_

"Thor dear, are you ready?" Frigga called to Thor on the other side of his door.

"Coming mother." Thor just finished putting on his armor and greeted the golden queen. "Forgive me, I've been thinking a lot."

"I'm sure you have, your father and I have been speaking. He is pleased to hear Loki is doing well, and he's also happy no problems came with our journey."

"Is that all?" she leaned in slightly.

"He will wish to speak with you after the feast, that's all I can say." her smile faltered a bit, so Thor knew it had to be serious. It would wait though; first he had to deal with the wolves tonight. Accompanying his mother to the grand dining hall, Thor found himself soon greeted by the Warriors Three.

"My queen." Volstagg bowed.

"I see you boys must speak, I shall be with the king." Frigga went to take her place beside Odin.

"My friends tell me what's been said thus far." Fandral frowned and glanced at Hogun.

"It would seem Tyr is running his mouth again." the blonde warrior spoke. "He keeps saying and I quote, 'The Jotun runt is better off with its own kind, than in a race of mighty warriors who could crush him easily.'" Hogun rolled his eyes.

"Some of his men encourage him, they too call Loki a runt and whoreson." Thor's blood boiled in his veins, and his hands clenched into fists. "He should be grateful the Allfather hasn't heard him yet."

"And Sif?" Volstagg pointed towards a corner where Sif was sitting at the end of the table with some of Tyr's men. She kept quiet, but her furious eyes and tight lips spoke for her.

"She hasn't spoken much since our last encounter."

"Good, I would hate to kill a woman tonight as well." Thor tried to calm himself. "I must speak with my father, and then I shall deal with the real whoresons." the others left him to their table and Thor went straight to the Allfather's table.

"Thor, how are you?"

"Not well I'm afraid." Thor's eyes were harder than steel. "It's worse than I believed." Odin sighed.

"I feared as much, but we will set the record straight tonight. For now let's eat, and then you and I shall deal with the men." Thor nodded and sat by Odin, though his appetite was nearly gone. He ate little, but he drank a good bit of ale to keep him alert, or at least enough to glare hatefully at Tyr's group. Seeing the bastards laugh and drink and no doubt saying more foul words about Loki made him furious to no end. He was ready to use Mjolnir and bash their skulls in.

"Thor." Frigga called to him.

"Yes Mother?"

"Ease your grip son." Thor looked down and saw his hand was on the leg of the table, and it was cracking.

"Forgive me, I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"Worry not son." Odin took this moment to stand above his people and bang Gugnir against the floor. "People of Asgard, tonight we feast on a joyous return of your prince Thor Odinson, along with his most loyal companions the Warriors Three, and Lady Sif. They journeyed into Jotunheim, and our realms have maintained the peace once again. Although this peace has cost us the second prince of Asgard, he has found a new life and a new way of his own with Jotunheim."

"He's better off there…" a drunken fool spoke and Thor saw it was Tyr's best friend Bjorn. "The runt is gone!" he raised his goblet but no one joined in. "Ehhh…?"

"Bjorn Akeson, stand up." Odin gave an intense stare and the man just stood as told. "Did I not just hear you call Prince Loki, a boy I still think of as my son, a runt?" Bjorn paled slightly. "Come to think of it, I believe others have said the same this very night haven't I General Tyr?" so he did hear it after all.

"Allfather forgive Bjorn; while you do consider the Jotun prince your son there are some of us who believe he's better off with his own…species." Tyr stood and tried to move Bjorn back.

"Perhaps, but you would be well to keep your insults to yourself. I will not tolerate such slander from you, regardless of your feelings towards Loki."

"Actually no." Thor stood up.

"Thor…"

"Father, I think perhaps we should hear all General Tyr has to say. After all he is one of our best warriors, and he's saved countless lives over the years, and if I recall correctly…Loki saved his life a few times back." Thor strolled over to Tyr.

"Please explain Prince Thor." Fandral and the other members of the Warriors Three raised their mugs.

"Glad to." Thor's electric blue eyes narrowed. "Do you remember that battle in Muspelheim where you nearly lost your left leg to a fire giant?"

"Yes." Tyr's eyes narrowed slightly too.

"And who was it that shielded you from another attack so your men could carry you to safety?"

"Prince…Loki."

"Exactly, but did he not also heal your wound when the burn became infected?"

"Yes." that came out in a low growl.

"Even you Bjorn Akeson, wasn't it Prince Loki who saved you from a bilgesnipe on that hunt last harvest? Just as it was about to tear you in half?" Bjorn staggered a little.

"Y-Yes…but I didn't need his help!"

"Oh you did, if not that vile creature would've destroyed you. So you'd rather be dead than saved by an honorable man?" Volstagg jumped in.

"Jotuns are not honorable! They are monsters!" the drunkard was soon on the floor with a black eye. Thor had punched him in the face and Tyr looked ready to attack.

"The Jotun are not the monsters as we believed, as it would seem they are civilized beings and they are sick of war. Loki is their prince and he has assured me that as long we keep the peace on our end they will keep the peace on theirs. Laufey is not the vile creature I thought him to be, he's actually a good king and a good father to his family. Yes we went to war with them, but it was Laufey's father who instigated it all and Laufey tried to end it. True there was bloodshed, and we lost many warriors and family members but Laufey also lost some of his own people and that includes his beloved queen and his youngest son."

"A queen? Frost giants are all male!"

"They are not; we have only seen the males in battle. Their women are as big as the men, but some are smaller and Loki's mother was an ice mage. She was small like us but powerful, and she is the reason Loki is small. He's not a runt; he's a mage and a damn good one at that."

"My prince, surely you can understand that we can't just assume the Jotuns are peaceful creatures? After all that's happened…"

"Nothing has happened you idiot!" Thor yelled at a soldier on the other end. "The three Jotuns who broke into the vault were actually rebels who wanted the power for themselves. We could've gone to war because I was the one who acted foolishly, and Loki paid the price. I know now I've been blind, but I will not be anymore. So I give you all fair warning, if so much as hear slander against Loki's name or any the Jotuns there shall be great consequences to all guilty parties. Is that clear?!"

"But my prince…!" a maid spoke up this time, Thor recognized her as Anna one of Frigga's handmaids. "How can you admit the Jotuns are not monsters? After all that's happened in the past you can't expect us to forgive it all at once?"

"No I cannot, nor can I expect all of you to love Loki as I did and still do but he is my brother regardless of his heritage. My parents still consider him family, so I suggest you keep your negative comments to yourself. Believe what you want, but take heed as you do." with that said Thor turned, but someone wasn't done.

"THE JOTUN BASTARD SHOULD'VE BEEN KILLED! HE NEVER BELONGED IN ASGARD AND HE IS A WASTE OF AIR! HE'S NOT WORTHY TO BE A PRINCE OF ANY REALM! HE IS A WHORESON!"

"THOR NO!" Thor summoned Mjolnir and the hammer's mighty head struck down a man into the wall. The larger blonde jumped over to tables and grabbed the man by the front of his armor, lifting him off the floor above everyone else.

"For your foul words, you are no longer a warrior of Asgard." he said to the gasping fool.

"Thor, that's enough." Odin slammed his staff down and Thor roughly let the man fall. He started gasping for more air, but Thor was not about to let him go easily. "You, what is your name?"

"H-Hagan…Taneson." the man looked the Allfather in the eye.

"Yes your father Tane was one of my finest warriors on the battlefield. He was a good man, and he too had a strong dislike of the Frost Giants." Hagan tried to look relieved. "However, he wouldn't have made such distasteful accusations unless he saw evidence. He was also mild-mannered around others, and he would never speak words as yours even if he were drunk."

"M-My king…"

"Silence!" Odin glared angrily at him. "You were just warned by my son, and you didn't heed it. You called a boy I consider my own child a whoreson and claimed he was unworthy when in truth…you are unworthy." he growled the last part.

"But Allfather I…!"

"Guards, take this man to the dungeons. He is hereby stripped of his warriors status, his assets are to be claimed by tomorrow morning, and he will receive twenty lashings at sunrise." thankfully the man had no wife or children, Odin would've hated to punish them as well. As Hagan was dragged away screaming and thrashing Odin turned back to Thor.

"Father?"

"It seems we must leave the warriors be for now, we have to talk." Odin turned to Frigga and she nodded, so Thor followed after him to the privacy of the throne room.

"You seem unwell father." the old king sat down on his throne, but his weariness was evident.

"I am…very close to the Odinsleep Thor."

"Yes, and once you sleep I have to take over. I wasn't ready last time, and even now I don't believe I am." Thor closed his eyes, remembering his stupid act that led to all this.

"Thor, I was not ready to be king either." Thor glanced up at Odin again. "I too was once brash and foolish, and I became king too soon when your grandfather Bor died. I knew nothing of what was expected of me, but do you know how I was able to make it work?"

"How?" Odin smiled.

"Your mother helped me, we weren't married at the time but she was my betrothed. I was expected to marry her immediately after taking the throne, but due to my own arrogance I wasn't ready for such a role. We hardly knew each other, but we made it work."

"I…" Thor thought back to when Frigga told him and Loki stories of how she and Odin were engaged by their parents. He remembered they didn't like each other at first, but when Odin became king Frigga helped him through it all. Why hadn't he paid more attention?

"You may not have a wife picked yet Thor, but Omar and Olaf will help you they have promised me so. When I fall into the sleep, you will take over and you will be alright. You'll still have your mother, and you can consult with Loki if you wish." at the mention of Loki's name Thor saw his father's eye get hazy.

"You miss him too." Odin nodded.

"I do, and I regret I wasn't a better father to him. He might not forgive me for a long time, but if there is a chance he does I shall wait. I'm only glad he has finally found some happiness in his birth home." Thor looked down at his boots. "Do not worry son, Loki will one day come to see you and perhaps by then we'll have a stronger truce with Jotunheim."

"Stronger truce?" Odin breathed out a bit, a tired breath. "Father?" Thor made to go up the stairs.

"I'm fine Thor." the old king held up a hand. "We'll talk again later, for now I suppose we both need rest and you…you need to speak with your friends. You'll need them once I sleep."

"Yes, and father?" Odin stared for a minute. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me son, you learned most of this on your own." Thor gave a light chuckle.

"If only I'd learned it sooner." with that said Thor left back to the banquet hall and joined the Warriors Three for the remainder of the evening. He would be sure to write to Loki about tonight, and he was certain Loki would only roll his eyes and laugh.

It was later that evening that the Allfather Odin Borson fell into the Odinsleep. He was discovered by Frigga after receiving a message from Heimdall that the old king collapsed on his own bedroom floor.

The guards woke Thor outside his room, and after conversing with his mother and quickly speaking with the two councilmen Thor Odinson became king of Asgard.

 _ **Not one of my best chapters but it's just a filler on everything with Thor until the next one comes up. Like I said the next one will be longer, because I have a little treat in store for later chapters.**_

 _ **Next chapter we have a time skip ahead, a couple of years maybe so we can give Loki and Thor time to grow more as princes. We're going to have it half and half, first half for Thor, and second half for Loki. It may or may not have a cliffhanger at the end, but I will say it'll be around the time Thor has to choose a wife.**_

 _ **I'll try and have the next one up after a few weeks.**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **Later!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey guys, thanks for being so patient once again and I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long for this. This is a little treat for you, I know I normally take forever on updates but I think you'll love this one here.**_

 _ **There is a time skip here in this chapter, to where Loki and Thor have been given enough time to advance themselves in their own worlds. Odin and Thor will start us off, and then we will go to Loki and Laufey before our sweet brothers are reunited again towards the end.**_

 _ **I don't own the Marvel characters.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _Asgard, Council Meeting Room:_

"That shall conclude our meeting for today gentlemen; we will send word to the other realms of the newly established trade agreements and wait for their response at our next meet. Good day."

"Good day Allfather." the councilmen bowed to Odin. Thor was about to exit with the men when he was stopped at the door.

"Stay behind Thor, we must speak."

"Yes father." the two men waited for the rest of the council to leave, and Odin dismissed the guards to wait outside. "Is anything wrong?" Odin shook his head and pushed his scrolls away.

"I just wanted to tell you how proud I am. You've made great progress these last few years, you have matured greatly." Thor smiled slightly.

"Thank you father." it was true, ever since his last visit to Jotunheim Thor had striven to make himself a better prince and therefore a better future king. After Odin had fallen into the Odinsleep Thor ruled Asgard for three months, and in those three months he managed to keep the peace well with the other realms. He did have help, but he made it through until his father woke again and took back the throne. Thor had since then attended council meetings, studied the laws better with some help from Loki's advising letters, he cut down on training but he made time by the end of the day to have some practice.

"Your friends have told me they don't recognize you at times, but they are amazed." Thor grinned.

"Their support helps a great bit."

"Support from Loki does as well." Odin knew the two princes kept contact through letters. He was happy Loki still cared enough for Thor to help him become a better king.

"There is another matter at hand, and I'm sure your mother has brought it up at least once." Thor thought for a minute.

"You're speaking of…?" he didn't need to finish as Odin nodded.

"You are at that age where you should be ready to choose a wife, a future queen to rule at your side when you are crowned king. As firstborn you are free to choose for yourself, but you must also realize that whomever you pick must be a great choice not just for you but also for Asgard."

"Yes I have been receiving courting letters from many, but father I fear I am not ready to take a wife." Odin gave a light chuckle.

"Fear not my son, I was in your very position long ago when I met your mother. Did I ever tell you how we met?" Thor shook his head. "As it turns out, we met here at the palace. Your grandfather Bor knew I couldn't just choose any particular woman, so he arranged a ball for me to see all the eligible women ready for marriage. I danced and talked with many and I was terribly nervous, but when I saw Frigga…it was love at first sight." Thor gave another light grin.

"Mother did say something about that, but she never went into details."

"We danced most of the ball, and when it quieted down we found a private area to talk. She was expected to marry someone else, but she begged her family to let her come to the ball and she didn't expect to fall in love with me of all people. Her parents were reluctant at first, but when they realized she could become my queen they agreed."

"You married…a year after?"

"Yes, as pertains to our courtship rules. You will have an entire year to court the one you choose, and to be honest I have been receiving countless requests from kings and queens for their daughters and sons to meet you. That is why tomorrow evening we will be hosting a ball for you." Thor's eyes widened.

"A ball so soon? Father is that wise?"

"This will be just a start son, you don't have to choose anyone just yet. This will give you options on whom your bride shall be, whether it be a woman or a man of noble class, you can decide but you only have until the end of the month to pick someone." the prince paled slightly.

"That's in seven days." Odin nodded.

"I wish we could've done something sooner, but due to the recent events our time has been withheld greatly. Royal guests will be there from all realms, including Jotunheim."

"Jotunheim…Loki will be there?" Odin smiled.

"I sent word to Laufey days ago, he has agreed that Loki is ready to take a husband or wife. This will also be a chance for others to pick marital partners, not just you so let's hope this works out for all."

"But father some of the realms are untrusting of Jotunheim."

"Do you not wish to see Loki again?"

"Of course I do but…there are still some who would despise him for reasons not his fault." Odin placed a hand on Thor's shoulder.

"Loki has advanced to where he can defend himself, he is a strong prince and he'll have Helbindi and Angrboda with him. Your mother is glad to have him coming; she's preparing a room for him now as we speak." Thor couldn't help but let his eyes show his excitement, he was happy he'd be able to see Loki again, but then a thought came to him.

"Father…you said man or woman, yet most men from other realms cannot give birth other than Jotunheim, Alfheim, and Svartalfheim. You know I've never…" Odin stopped him.

"That's enough for now, don't think on it too much because you might give yourself a headache. Go on now, you've done enough for today."

"Very well." Thor wanted to say more, but left anyway. He would go see the Warriors Three; they would no doubt be in the sparring arena. Thor couldn't help but feel happy that he could see Loki again, in the past two years he'd been so busy all he could do was write. He missed Loki more each day, but his letters gave comfort.

"Ah Thor!" Volstagg was the first to greet him when he stepped outside. "How was the meeting?"

"Dull as usual, but all is still well within the realms." Thor sat on a bench, Fandral and Hogun came over to the two.

"Care to spar for a bit Thor? You look like you could use a good one." Thor waved his hand.

"No thanks my friend, I'm currently thinking of tomorrow evening."

"Ahh." Fandral smirked. "Thinking of a possible new queen perhaps?" Thor laughed.

"No, but we will see. I dare say some of the ladies might wish for your company more than mine Fandral."

"Ah yes, I shall comfort all you send to the rejects my prince." the blonde bowed and Volstagg just shoved him slightly. "What?"

"You know all those women will be far too stuffy and pristine to look at you Dashing. They'll want the bigger fish." he winked at Thor. "Besides…Loki will be there."

"Loki? He's coming here?" Hogun spoke at last.

"Yes, father invited him and his…brother Helbindi to come. It will be good to see him again."

"That's grand! We'll get to speak with him at the ball."

"True, but you all have to admit Loki looked quite fetching last time we saw him." Thor glared at Fandral. "Forgive me Thor, I only meant he looked well. Who's to say he'll look better when he arrives tonight."

"T-Tonight…?" Thor paled again.

"Yes most of the guests are arriving tonight or tomorrow morning, didn't your father tell you?" Thor sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"No he didn't, now I won't be able to think straight until this evening." he placed his face in his hands.

"Cheer up Thor, it's not like you don't know Loki. It's only been a few years since you've seen him."

"I know, and I've gotten letters from him but guh!" Thor leaned back. "Just so frustrating how my father still surprises me even now." the warriors three all laughed or smiled at their nervous friend.

"Eh don't worry my prince, we will keep a watch out for you." Fandral patted his back.

"Sif will also be there." Hogun said.

"Sif?" Thor looked up.

"Yes, her parents are both gone but she still qualifies as a noble lady. I have no doubts she will try and talk to you." Thor groaned, he was by no means interested in Sif. In the past two years she'd kept her distance, but he caught her giving him longing looks only to glare back and she'd walk away. He suspected she still wanted to reconcile, but after all the things she said about Loki he couldn't forgive her.

"I have no interests in her, never will again." Thor stood. "I think I'll go find my mother, at the very least she'll know what's expected of me at this ball."

"Will we see you for a spar later?" Thor clapped Volstagg's shoulder.

"After dinner my friend, will that do?"

"Of course! See you at dinner." his friends waved goodbye and Thor made his way towards his mother's favorite gardens. It was filled with beautiful white rose bushes and yellow tulips, ones that she and Loki both grew together when he was small. He found her on a stone bench reading a book with her maids, and when they looked up at him he gave a kind smile.

"Hello ladies, might I steal away your queen for a few moments?" the maids giggled at his politeness.

"Excuse me girls." Frigga stood and went to hug her son. "What can your mother do for you dear?"

"I require your assistance, I'm afraid I don't know a lot about dancing." Frigga smirked.

"You never stuck around for lessons, so you're ready for a dance with a possible future wife?"

"Yes, and I have until tomorrow evening to learn. Will you assist your son?" all the maids giggled again.

"Of course I shall, come follow me to the queen's quarters." Thor graciously held out his arm and she took it. "Ladies come." the girls followed after their prince and queen, and Thor knew he was in for a long afternoon.

 _Meanwhile in Jotunheim:_

"Prince Loptr why not take this one instead?" Loki turned around to see Amora holding up a green and gold skirt with a dark brown fur to go over his shoulders.

"I've worn that before, I need something new." the Jotun prince was ecstatic about returning to Asgard, after two long years he would finally get to see Thor and his mother again even if for just one day. He was trying to choose an ensemble for the ball tomorrow evening, and so far nothing felt right.

"My lord we've gone through almost everything you own, and yet you still cannot choose." she laughed and tossed the garments onto the already covered bed. "Why not…" a sudden flashback came and Amora gasped.

"What?" Loki stared as a smile broke through.

"I think I might have something, but I'll need to speak to the king to get it."

"No need." both mages turned around to see Laufey in the doorway holding a large chest made of white stone and silver. "I could hear your rummaging all the way in the throne room, so I went to get this." he set it down on the floor.

"What is it?" Loki stared at the chest with curiosity.

"It's filled with your mother's clothing and jewels, including the very same ones she wore on our wedding day." Laufey opened the chest and Loki could hear the sounds of clothing moving about and jewelry clinking together. "This…" Laufey pulled out a dark blue robe set with silver trimming, and at the sleeves it had snowflake patterns and at the bottom of the skirt. "She wore this the first day we met."

"It's…it's lovely." Loki touched the material, it was soft and smooth.

"Try it on." Loki carefully took the robes and put them on with Amora's help. They fit perfectly, Amora had told him he was about the same height as his mother and the same form.

"Comfortable too." Loki looked up and saw tears in his father's eyes, but they didn't fall. "Father?"

"You look just like her, so much like her." Loki suddenly felt a little guilty about his excitement.

"I…I would like to wear it to the ball." it was old, but Jotuns hardly cared on the latest fashion, most of their clothing looked the same anyway.

"You can, and wear these with it." Laufey pulled some jewels from the chest, a silver crown with blue diamonds, matching manacles with emeralds included, and a large necklace to go with it all. "These were made for her as a gift, I believe she would want you to wear them."

"F-Father I…" now Loki felt incredibly guilty, he was wearing his mother's robes and would be wearing her jewels too. Laufey had loved her so much, and Loki wasn't sure if he could ever live up to her own status as a powerful ice mage.

"Do not fret my son, my memories of her are treasures for me. She wanted to give you these on your wedding day, but I think you should use them to find yourself a mate." Loki took the jewels but let Amora pack them.

"Father…I'm not ready to find a mate. I haven't even had my first heat yet." Loki's body had adjusted to Jotunheim's temperatures, but he still had yet to go into heat as a normal Jotun.

"I have looked into this, it seems until you find a mate you will not have a heat. It's a rare case in the male mages so at least we won't have to worry about unnecessary battles. Your brothers will look after you in Asgard, while I must remain here."

"I thought Byleistr was staying behind?"

"He will be returning after he escorts you to the Bifrost location, but he wants to be sure you'll be safe even with Helbindi and Amora." Loki let go of his guilt and went to embrace Laufey. Laufey returned it and stroked his hair.

"You don't have to pick a mate yet my son, this will mostly be about our people mending ways with Asgard." Loki blushed slightly. "Of course it's mostly thanks to you."

"Father please…" not in front of Amora.

"Hush, now you'd best finish packing you're due to leave soon." Laufey had received word from Asgard days ago about the ball, and while he was extremely reluctant to let Loki go he knew it meant a lot to his youngest. In the past two years the boy had grown in his skills, and became even more of a jewel to the people of Jotunheim like his mother. His magic strengthened and he now possessed new skills that could easily make him enemies or friends anywhere, but his silvertongue nature remained intact. His people adored him, and while most seemed interested in courting the boy his brothers and father prevented it.

"Are you sure you won't come?" Loki didn't want to leave Laufey alone, even if Byleistr was staying behind. They'd grown much closer since he began living here, even Byleistr had warmed up to him more.

"I must remain behind, but I'll be fine." Laufey touched Loki's blue cheek. "It's you I worry for."

"I can hold my own now father."

"True, but not all Aesir have warmed up to our newfound peace. I can only hope the Odinson will watch over you if needed." Loki blushed again.

"It will be good to see him again."

"Alright, finish up and I'll see you at the gates." Laufey left the room and left the chest at the foot of Loki's bed. Loki changed out of the robes and carefully folded them into his bag. Amora started packing the rest, and soon enough Loki was ready to leave. He was eager to see Asgard again, though his guard was up high as it would continue to be.

"That should be everything, let's go." Amora was a bit nervous, she'd never gone to Asgard before and she worried about the warriors. Loki assured her she would be safe with him and Helbindi, he wouldn't let anyone get near her.

Laufey and Loki's brothers met them at the gate, along with several guards to escort them to Asgard. Amora blushed when she saw Helbindi, and he gave a kind smile. Neither would admit it, but it was obvious they liked each other more than prince and maid.

"Are you ready?" Byleistr eyed the one bag Loki carried on him.

"I am, we are." Laufey and Loki exchanged one last hug.

"Take care of yourself, all of you."

"We will my king." Amora bowed.

"Let's be off then, the Allfather is expecting us." Byleistr spoke and the group got into position. "At your liege gatekeeper." a beam of light shot down from the sky, and they were taken away to the gates of the Bifrost.

"Welcome to Asgard." Heimdall greeted them.

"Hello Heimdall." Loki nodded his head.

"Greeting Prince Loptr, Prince Helbindi, Prince Byleistr and Lady Amora." he nodded at the guards. "Your escorts shall be here momentarily."

"Thank you." Loki gazed out at the scene through the gates.

The beautiful city of Asgard shined at the end of the bridge, it hadn't changed much since Loki was last here. He could see the top of the castle gleaming in the sunlight; it was still as glorious as ever. Speaking of glory though, Loki saw coming down the large bridge were five horses, and on a few of them he recognized the faces. He recognized them as the main guards the Einjerhar, four of them, and in the middle with them was none other than Thor Odinson.

 _ **I admit this didn't turn out quite like I wanted, but with the craziness going on right now I don't have a good track until the next chapter.**_

 _ **Speaking of which, next chapter we have our big ball for Loki and the other realms. Loki gets to see Thor and Frigga again, but is all going to go well? Drama will come, but we'll see more of Loki's new powers and a little something in store for our former brothers.**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **Later!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**So very sorry to keep you all waiting so long, I wanted to start the ball scene as soon as I could but life got in the way.**_

 _ **Alright, this chapter we go straight to the ball so we're going to have it mostly with Loki in third person. Some of the names for other realm beings aren't compliant with Norse or anything so bear with me on that alright? Loki will get some attention, but how much of it will he actually want? We'll also see some in Thor's point, but we'll see how far things go and as a treat…well that's towards the end I don't want to spoil it for you.**_

 _ **Keep in mind the dance is like that of a waltz, only good ballroom dance I can think of.**_

 _ **I don't own the Marvel characters.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _Loki's room, Asgardian palace:_

The suite they'd given him was nice, nothing like his old quarters but bigger and spacey along with some additional connected rooms for Helbindi, Amora, and Angrboda. He had sort of expected Frigga to give him his own room again but she said it was too small and he had people with him so it was only courteous. He'd seen her the night before when they arrived, and she was more than thrilled to have him back. Loki missed his mother greatly, and even if she wasn't his birth mother he knew the two women would've gotten along fine.

He sat with her and Amora to talk most of the night, and had their meals brought to the rooms since some of the other guests the ball were a little uneasy around the Jotun party. Byleistr left after they were escorted to the palace, but he wished them all a good time and promised to return soon if needed. Loki was very eager for the ball, it was being held in just a few hours but in all the excitement he hadn't seen or spotted Thor anywhere. Frigga assured him his former brother was going to come to the ball, but Loki was still nervous about tonight. Odin hadn't come either, but being a king and hosting such a grand ball the man was likely busy with the ambassadors and royalties from other realms.

Alfheim, Vanaheim, Svartalfheim, Muspelheim, Nidavellir, and other nobility from Asgard were all coming to this ball. The dwarves were no doubt here to expand their business, plus hoping that whomever Thor picked as a future bride would love some new gifts. Loki snorted at the thought, Thor would never be interested in a woman bent on pretty things like jewels and fancy clothing; he had expectations now. Loki also thought about Sif, he knew she would be there tonight and he was not looking forward to seeing her. Thor told him she hadn't apologized for the words said about him, and that she'd kept her distance in all but Loki was happy Thor finally saw Sif's real personality.

"Prince Loptr." Loki looked up from the book he was reading and saw Amora. "Forgive me for disturbing you, but the queen has requested your presence in her quarters." Loki saw the door slightly cracked open and a guard standing outside.

"Alright, will you come or will you remain here with Helbindi?" he winked and she blushed at him.

"I shall remain here, but I'll know if you need me." Helbindi was in his own room no doubt trying to figure out a good ensemble for tonight, and Angrboda was no help. As fair as she was the woman the giant was only keen with her sense of battle and not fashion, but Amora was happy to help on that.

"Alright, I know where to go anyway." Loki marked his place in the book and set it down on the night table. He made his way to Frigga's quarters but he ignored the looks that came his way as he marched down the corridors. Some were looks of awe, others scorn and contempt but they didn't bother him. He was a better fighter and sorcerer now he could easily crush them or turn them into the little bugs they were.

"Prince Loptr…the queen is expecting you." a guard bowed and let him through.

"Thank you." Loki walked through and saw Frigga sitting in her favorite chair, the one he'd made for her as a gift years ago. It was comfortable, and it had a spell on it to never break or have the cushioning flatten. "My lady." he bowed to her.

"Your highness." she bowed back with a smile. "Come here, we can talk plainly." Loki took a seat next to her. "How are you dear?"

"Fine mother, as I can be considering tonight."

"You seem a lot better than the last time we saw each other, you look wonderful." she stroked his arm, knowing his blue skin wouldn't hurt her.

"Wonderful as in…?"

"You have more muscle tone, and a healthier glow about you sweetheart. I can sense your magic has grown too, you've advanced so much."

"Father is proud to see I've enhanced my skills, yet he still worries for me here."

"As any good father would, but he trusts you to fight your own battles." she was pleased with him.

"This ball shall be a harsh one I believe, after all it's all about who gets the winning hand as Thor's bride. All who are rejected will simply aim for the second best prize, whoever it shall be." Frigga laughed.

"You'll be surprised my dear, Thor is not so witless to fall for a woman's beauty or a man's words. He doesn't have to pick someone tonight, but he will have options should he choose to court someone. You too can find a husband or wife here, not all will be seeking Thor's attention." she winked at him.

"Mother do you know something I don't about tonight?" she laughed again.

"You know I cannot reveal my visions to you, but I believe tonight you will enjoy yourself. Your lady, Amora, she too will have fun."

"Yes well, she and my brother Helbindi have become rather close since I became Jotunheim's prince." he noticed the attraction between them, and he was pleased but of course both would not act due to their own pride.

"That's all in the hands of fate dear, and I'm sure your fate will have positive influences your way. Now…if it's not too much to ask will you allow me to assist you in preparing for the ball?" Loki knew she would ask, and he couldn't decline.

"I would be honored, Amora will need assistance to help me since she too shall dress for this." he had hoped they could have more time together, so he would cherish it while he had it. Frigga squealed happily and she wrapped her arms around his neck then kissed his cheek.

"Do you have an outfit chosen?" Loki nodded. "Will you show me?"

"When you come I will." he smiled. "My queen, I know I haven't said this a lot but…I love you. No matter what anyone else says, you'll always be my mother." that brought tears to the Allmother's eyes, and it ended up with her arms wrapped around Loki's neck again.

"And you will always be my son." she kissed his cheek and they stayed in each other's arms until Loki pulled away slightly.

"We should head to my suite." Loki stood first and helped the queen stand. Frigga kept her mask up as they walked back to the guest suite, but once the door closed behind them she could hardly contain herself.

 _A few hours later:_

"Oh my prince, you are a sight to behold." Loki could not stop staring at his reflection. He was beyond speechless, and almost didn't recognize the person staring back at him. Queen Frigga had left a while ago to prepare herself for the ball, but Amora helped him finish.

He wore his mother's dark blue and silver sparkling robes, along with her jewels and her crown that fit perfectly on his head. His long hair was in loose curls just falling over his shoulders, and there was glitter in the dark strands. His face had light hints of makeup, but just enough to show his lips and cheeks. He looked beautiful, not womanly beautiful but a mix of handsome prince and lovely maiden. Loki knew some of the princesses coming tonight would be all over him and Thor, but he was a little more concerned about the men as some were quite picky. He wasn't afraid no, but he didn't want to spend the entire evening with his guard up.

"You are quite lovely yourself Amora." Amora had on a similar outfit, her sleeves split at the shoulder and flowed around her arms like waves. The dress was emerald green with gold trimming, and her hair was pulled back with braids and curls, and in the braids were tiny ice crystals to make her hair shine like starlight. She and Loki almost looked like siblings.

"You're both lovely." Helbindi was dressed for the occasion as well, though he was shirtless. He had on some long pants and elegant boots studded with black onyx stones. He had on a long dark blue fur cape, but it only his right shoulder. "How do I look?"

"Handsome brother." Loki laughed. "I believe we should head to the ballroom now, they'll be waiting on us." thankfully there were too many guests to announce tonight, so there wouldn't be any unwanted attention other than necessary. "Now, let's be off." they walked straight towards the ballroom, and the crowd was enormous. Nobles and royalty everywhere, Loki hadn't seen such a huge crowd since Thor's failed coronation and that was just all of Asgard.

'Oh my…' he hadn't counted it this huge, but he would make due. He tried to find Thor but with so many blonde burly men around it was hard.

"Prince Loptr?" Amora touched his wrist.

"I'll be fine, you two go on and enjoy yourselves." they did so, and Loki didn't need a babysitter. He strolled around and made way towards the drinks.

"Excuse me." right when he went to make his own cup of fine wine he heard someone behind him. Loki turned around and saw it was Marius, the second son of King Landion of Alfheim. He was a handsome young man, with platinum blonde hair, cloudy blue eyes, though he was tall and a little older than Loki.

"Prince Marius, lovely to see you again." Loki and he had a friendship for years, he was likely one of his only true friends in the past.

"It's good to you as well Prince Loki." Marius took his hand and kissed his knuckles. "I heard the news, how are you in Jotunheim?"

"I am faring well thank you; the frost giants have been kind to me." Marius smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that, I was worried for you. We've received your father's negotiations for trades, my parents are quite impressed with the work you've put into it all." Loki couldn't help but blush.

"Yes well, the realm has been closed off for some time now. It's only fitting they try and mend their ways with the other realms. How have you been?"

"Great actually, I'm here with my brother and his new wife…there they are." Marius pointed over to the dance floor where Loki spotted the elder brother Mafortion, firstborn and heir to Alfheim's throne dancing with his wife Aria. They had married a month ago, and they were quite happy from what Loki could see. "My father sends his regards, but of course my mother would not miss such a party."

"The queen? I don't see…oh there she is." Loki spotted Queen Bellasiel talking with Frigga, both seemed in deep conversation. "I assume you're looking for your own match here tonight?" Marius laughed.

"I'm not quite ready to settle down yet my friend, but I love a good party. What about you?" Loki laughed too, but kept it low.

"My father believes I should try and find a mate, but I don't think I'm ready either." Loki sipped his wine.

"Yes well, we're both still young and handsome we have plenty of time." Marius finished his wine. "Would you care for a dance?" he offered his hand.

"I suppose this is an attempt to woo me Prince?" the elf laughed.

"Not at all dear Loki, merely a way to relieve some boredom for both of us; are you interested?" Loki looked around and saw some others were dancing in the middle of the room, but still no sign of Thor.

"Why not? Just one dance." he took the elf's hand and they walked into the crowd. Marius took the lead, Loki didn't mind it at all. The music playing was nice and slow, romantic if you could tell, but there was no spark between Loki and the elven prince. People were staring at them, but neither paid the crowd any mind. Loki missed the looks he was getting from some of the Aesir nobles, ones of awe and lust, but the one he should've likely spotted was the glare a certain thunder god was giving Marius.

 _To Thor:_

"Quite a crowd don't you think Thor?" Fandral was standing beside Thor near the throne where the Allfather was watching over the mob of guests filling the hall.

"Indeed, I knew it would be a large one but this…this is too much." Thor caught several wandering eyes looking at him, but he tried not to stare at anyone too long.

"So many lovely ladies, I dare say you might have a hard time choosing just one." Thor clapped Fandral's shoulder.

"My friend I admit they are all lovely, but there is more to a marriage than looks." Thor had been contemplating since the previous evening about what to look for in a future queen. Not just for him, but also for his home; the queen had to be fair and loyal to Asgard, and to him, but also good company to keep as a friend and a good mother to their children.

"True, but beauty is one start." Fandral looked around and saw Hogun standing in a corner just staring at the crowd, and Volstagg at the table with his wife and children, all behaving from what they could see. He also spotted Sif staring at the crowd, though he caught the looks she sent to Thor. Sif was dressed in a long silver dress with her hair tied back, she had on little jewelry but she was lovely, though the frown she wore could send any man running.

"It's only a ball Fandral, and at least you know when to hold…" Thor stopped and Fandral heard him growl lightly.

"What is it?" he looked in the direction Thor was staring and his own mouth gaped open. In the middle of the dance floor, along with several others was Loki dancing with the second prince of Alfheim. It didn't seem like love, more like a friendly dance but Thor wasn't getting that. He looked ready to pounce over there.

"Thor whoa…" Fandral clapped his hand on Thor's arm before the larger man could storm their way. "Easy, it's just a dance I don't see any romance between them."

"It…" Thor paused, he could see it too. Loki and the elven prince were just laughing like friends as they danced, but he also saw the odd looks people were giving Loki. "You're right."

"You may feel protective of him still Thor, but he's not a child he can take care of himself now." Fandral remembered the spar in Jotunheim, Loki trounced them all with or without magic. His brain was a dangerous weapon, and his best at that.

"It's not that…" Thor kept on staring at the two, and soon enough they stopped before bowing to each other.

"Excuse me Prince Thor?" both blondes turned to see none other than Lady Hertha Orrsdottir from Vanaheim. She had long red hair tied back in a fancy braid with gold ribbons, and her dress was a mixture of red and gold as well but with a long shawl over her shoulders. "I was wondering if you would like to dance with me?" her seductive tone didn't fool Thor, he'd met her a few times beforehand and she already annoyed him.

"As you wish." he took her by the hand and led her to the dance floor. He was inclined to dance with any eligible being tonight, though it would be hard keeping a straight face.

"You're quite handsome my prince, a true gift from the Norns." she whispered to him as they spun.

"Thank you princess, you're a lovely one yourself." he had to be polite too, it was tiresome. He kept an eye out for Loki, and of course he spotted his former brother talking with a few ladies just near the wine. He also spotted the King of the Dark Elves Malekith leering at Loki, and it made his nerves tense up. The dark elves were not good friends with the Aesir or any other realm, but they were still allowed on Asgard if permitted by the king. Why Odin invited them Thor had no idea.

"Prince Thor…are you listening to me?" Thor stopped dancing for a moment when he heard Hertha speak.

"Forgive me princess, I was lost in thought for a moment." he carefully moved her aside. "Excuse me please."

"Why must you leave so soon? I was hoping we could talk." she batted her eyelashes at him. "Perhaps we could go somewhere more private?" she ran her finger down his arm.

"I'm afraid not milady, thank you for the dance." he kissed her hand and made his way towards Loki, but was stopped.

"Prince Thor, would you mind speaking with us?" two ladies Thor recognized as noblewomen from Asgard, Lady Fenella and Lady Joelle, daughters of Lord Raul Xanderson. Thor knew their father as a good man, a former general and one of the best in his time, but his daughters were rotten to the core though Joelle was the nicer of the two.

"Ladies, why don't I grab your attention for a little while so Prince Thor may go see his friend?" the girls looked a little confused until they saw Loki, and then Fenella's face turned into a mask of disgust.

"That Jotun is here? You'd think he'd know when his kind is unwanted." she snarled, seeing him flirt with the other women talking, and Thor noticed they were female elves from Alfheim. "Look at him wooing those girls, pathetic."

"Fenella stop it, you don't know him and besides he was a prince of Asgard." Joelle sent Thor an apologetic look. She didn't care much for Loki but she could see he had grown a good bit and hated when her sister mouthed off.

"The operative word being 'was' right Joelle? He's a nothing now, it's a wonder he even chose to come here. Those robes I admit are nice, but who'd have thought a race that hardly wears anything could have such taste."

"Milady I'd advise you keep your negative comments to yourself." Thor's voice was hard and Fenella began to remember who she was standing in front of.

"I…forgive me prince it's just that…" Thor's hard glare made her quiet down.

"Lady Joelle, I suggest you take your sister and go elsewhere." Fandral gave them a look that Joelle clearly understood. She silently pulled her sister aside and Fandral was only glad Thor didn't put Fenella down even if she deserved it. "Thor, why don't you go talk to Loki?"

"I intended to, look there…" Thor pointed at Malekith and Fandral saw the perversion in the elf's eyes. Loki seemed oblivious to it but he could also be ignoring the horrible creature. Fandral also noticed Sif glaring at Loki, and she hadn't moved from her little corner. No man would dare approach her, the venom was clear in her eyes and the women near her were whispering about.

"Go on, I think it'd be best if I gave Sif a little company." Fandral and the others hadn't talked to Sif in a long while, but he hated seeing her alone so he'd give her some conversation.

"Do as you wish." Thor calmly walked towards Loki, and the women surrounding the blue man moved aside before bowing to Thor. "Prince Loptr?" he bowed before Loki.

"Prince Thor." Loki bowed back, and Thor held out his hand.

"If I may be so bold, might I ask you to share a dance with me?" Loki stared at him for a moment, and took the offered hand.

"I would love to." the two princes exchanged looks as the Odinson led the Laufeyson out to the middle of the floor. People muttered amongst themselves, but neither paid any mind. Thor's hands were holding Loki's hip and his hand, and Loki had part of his skirt in his hand to keep it from going under his feet. Thor couldn't help but admire how beautiful Loki was in those blue robes; truthfully he almost looked like a woman, but his sharp facial features showed he was male. His body was slender as it always was, but the masculinity was there. His lips were painted dark purple, his entire appearance was becoming.

"That's the Jotun prince? He looks almost…angelic." a woman muttered as Thor spun Loki around slowly. He'd picked up the dancing lessons fast with Frigga; he only wished he'd learned sooner.

"He's lovely, those robes he's wearing suit him."

"I almost thought he was a woman, but he's so tall." that came from a man, curiosity in his voice.

"I would love a dance with him, he's so elegant." women were whispering all around, it only made Thor smile.

"They look good together, don't you think?" no malice yet, just as Thor wanted it to stay.

"They adore you Loki." Loki blushed slightly.

"I think it's you they adore; they just see me as a complimentary piece." Loki still had issues trusting the Aesir people, but none would dare make a scene at a grand event. Loki was an excellent dancer, with him Thor almost felt like they were dancing on air and their eyes were locked into each other.

Loki was feeling extremely odd right now, dancing with a man who was his foster brother was beginning to make the wheels in his head turn. He didn't care that most were staring at him with lust, anger, hatred, envy, or awe…no all he cared about was the golden-haired prince holding him as they moved swiftly across the floor. His heart was fluttering in his chest, and he felt an odd surge of magic flow through him as Thor's movements slowed.

"You're a wonderful dancer." Thor kissed his hand, and Loki heard the guests all around either applauding or muttering.

"You're not bad yourself, did you take lessons?" Thor smirked.

"Mother taught me, why don't we…?" Thor didn't get to finish his question as someone came up behind Loki and touched his shoulder.

"Pardon my intrusion Prince Loptr." it was Malekith. "Might I ask for a dance with you this evening?" Loki turned to him for a second before looking back at Thor.

"I…see no reason why not. We can talk later Prince Thor?" Thor wanted to say no, he wanted to throw the dark elf away from Loki but he had to keep his composure.

"We can, it's no problem." Thor bowed and moved back a bit, and soon enough others started dancing when Malekith pulled Loki back into the middle of the crowd.

"Pushy one isn't he?" Volstagg came up to Thor.

"He is, it disgusts me." Thor kept glaring, he could practically smell the arousal on the dark elf. "Prince Helbindi must think the same, look." Thor pointed to a corner where Helbindi and Amora were watching Loki too, neither one happy about the elf.

"Everyone must, I don't think any of the other dark elves have danced with anyone." Volstagg looked around and spotted Fandral dancing with Sif, though she didn't seem very happy about it. "It seems Fandral has granted Sif a pity dance."

"She doesn't concern me." Thor kept his eyes on Loki; everyone could see the tension in those eyes.

"Well she should be thankful he even asked, but you're right." Volstagg gulped down some of his ale.

Loki dancing with Malekith seemed rather unnerving, even for the Jotun prince. Thor could see that Loki was trying to end the dance quickly, because Malekith was whispering something to the prince that made him uncomfortable. Thor was about to storm over and snatch Loki away from the elf, but Loki beat him to it as the dance ended.

"Thank you for the dance Lord Malekith, but I must speak with Prince Thor right now." Malekith only smiled at Loki and kissed his cheek.

"Remember my words dear prince; I look forward to seeing you again." Loki was as polite as could be, but he wasted no time in walking towards Thor.

"Are you alright?" Thor noticed the flush on Loki's cheeks.

"Fine thank you, hello Volstagg." the red-haired man bowed at Loki.

"Good evening Prince Loptr how are you?"

"Very well thank you how's your family?"

"They are as rambunctious as ever, but they're well." a moment of silence passed between them, and Volstagg cleared his throat. "Well I think I'll go help myself to the food again, you two have fun." Loki only laughed and stared along after the man.

"He hasn't changed much at all." the dark haired prince laughed again.

"Loki, may we talk in private?"

"Is that wise?" Loki looked around, but he saw no one seemed to be paying them any attention. "Perhaps it is."

"We won't go far, just outside to the garden." Thor held out his hand, and Loki was a bit hesitant but took it. He allowed the thunder god to lead him outside, and they stopped to take a spot by the fountain in the middle of Frigga's roses. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, Malekith is a bit persuasive but he's also impulsive if he wants something." Loki seemed far away in his thoughts.

"What did he say to you?" Thor could see the tension in his former brother's veins.

"He's had his eye on me for a while, he wants to discuss peace agreements with Jotunheim but I believe it's an agreement I won't like." Thor's blood boiled.

"The dark elves are known for their treachery, they only assist other realms if it benefits them and they ask for too much in return. Grandfather Bor cut ties with them for a reason." Loki sighed.

"He will attempt to court me, but I have no interest in him. Malekith is a vicious and sadistic ruler; he cares nothing for the other realms and would sooner have me bred for heirs."

"Then he doesn't deserve you, none of them do. Has anyone else given you trouble?"

"Not entirely, those women I was speaking with before asked for beauty tips and I was more than happy to share. Sif…well she kept giving me the evil eye, and a few other women I could tell were jealous that I danced with you but it doesn't bother me."

"You truly are a jewel Loki, why I never saw it before I'll forever regret it." Loki sighed.

"Don't look into the past too much Thor, or you'll lose focus on the present. This has been a wonderful visit so far, the only thing that's missing is…" there came the blush again. Thor knew what he likely meant, so he took a deep breath.

"Loki…I know that we were once brothers, that we were raised and fought together in the past, but after these last few years I realize that I have grown to care about you more than just a brother." Thor's hand moved to cover Loki's.

"Thor…?" the blush on Loki's cheeks deepened.

"Loki, you know I've never been very good at words like you. I'm not the intelligent silver tongue you are, but what I'm trying to ask is…will you allow me to court you?" that shocked Loki to the core, his eyes widened in disbelief and his mouth gaped open, but he closed it shut quickly.

"You…you want to court me? To likely marry me?" Thor sighed.

"Yes."

"But…but you just said we were once brothers, and you're the golden prince you're expected to marry a woman and have children."

"You are an ice mage Loki, your body is capable of producing children but that is not my concern right now. Yes I would be expected to marry a princess or a woman of nobility, but no woman could ever give me the love and happiness you could." his hand moved to cup Loki's cheek, and he leaned in closer to where their noses were almost touching.

"Thor…" his name rolling of those beautiful lips made Thor's body heat up.

"Prince Loptr, son of King Laufey and Queen Farbauti of Jotunheim…will you do me the honor of allowing me to court you properly?" Loki's entire mind went blank, but his movements spoke for themselves. Instead of giving a straight answer, he moved closer to kiss Thor's lips sweetly. Thor returned the kiss but had to keep himself from pouncing on the blue man. Once they parted Loki's eyes were glazed over like Thor's, and Thor couldn't help but feel happy. "I take it that's your answer?" the golden prince whispered and dark lips pulled into a happy smile.

"Yes."

 _ **Holy cow I thought I'd never get this one done! Took me an entire week to write this and I kept trying to correct and add stuff in, hopefully it's worth the wait for you all.**_

 _ **I did say there'd be a surprise didn't I? I'm glad this fic has a good amount of viewers and I'll try to have the next chapter up in at least two weeks. I don't want to leave you too long like this one.**_

 _ **Next chapter we will continue on with the end of the ball, but it will start out as Thor speaking with Odin and Frigga on his choice. Loki will end up going back to Jotunheim but if you recall in this fic the courting process takes a year, so no rush into marriage and it'll give our boys time to truly know each other again. You saw that Thor won't be the only one attempting to win Loki over, and Thor's going to have others go for him too. Either way next chapter begins the courting, but there's going to be some obstacles in the way.**_

 _ **R &R please!**_

 _ **Later!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long everyone, because I have here for you a continuation from the last chapter and the first part of Thor's courting to Loki.**_

 _ **There's going to be either two or three parts of the courting, first bits about Thor and Loki's interaction with each other and then separated in their own realms; then likely the engagement but we'll wait and see. Of course there will be gifts, but it starts out small and then the bigger ones come later.**_

 _ **So we pick up from the last chapter, Thor speaks with his parents, Loki talks things over with Helbindi and Amora, and then we have a little drama towards the end.**_

 _ **I don't own the Marvel characters.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

"Thor, we should head back inside I'm sure people are wondering where we are." the two princes had spent the last several minutes lip-locked in passionate kisses and holds. Loki had noticed how the moon rose a bit higher in the sky so they'd been outside for quite a while.

"Let them wonder, I don't want anyone else." Thor started kissing Loki's cheek and the dark-haired prince gasped as he felt the thunderer's lips move to his neck.

"Thor…Thor stop…" the kiss made Loki's pulse race, and his senses were going sky high. "Thor." he managed to pull the blonde's lips away and cupped his face. "That's going a bit too far, you know the rules of courting here and if Helbindi caught you doing that it would be an insult to my race."

"Oh…" Thor looked ashamed. "Forgive me; I need to work on my self-control. It's just you are a vision of beauty, and I can't believe I never noticed it before." Loki scoffed.

"We were brothers before; we would've been flogged and/or disowned."

"Likely, but now we have each other. I know the rules of courtship, so I will do my best to uphold the traditions of both our people. Is there any sort of custom I must learn from you?" he meant if Jotunheim had different rules in regards to a courting couple.

"They are similar to Asgard, but one you should be aware of is that should you ask for my hand you'll need to ask for my father and my brothers' blessings." Thor paled a bit. "I wouldn't worry though, if you prove yourself worthy to be my husband they will see it as the year goes. You will be allowed to visit me, but you'll have to keep your hands to yourself since Bindi and Byleistr will be watching you."

"I can understand that, I want to make sure I don't ruin this for us. Father and Mother will assist me if I need it, but I'm determined to win your heart." Loki blushed.

"Thor…stop it." he chuckled slightly and they made their way back inside.

"I can only imagine how Mother will feel once she sees us." Thor's words came too soon when he suddenly spotted the queen's eye staring them down with delight. Odin seemed to notice it too, but Thor knew he was in for a long talk later.

"Everyone is staring at us." Thor looked around, Loki was right. All eyes were on them but the ones who unnerved the golden prince were Helbindi's that had a slight glare to them.

"I think your brother hates me now." Loki patted his hand.

"Don't worry, he'll get used to the idea." they walked all around with all eyes watching, some with awe and others with jealousy. None dared approach them though, everyone seemed to understand Thor had picked whom he'd court.

"Lok…Prince Loptr would you like to dance again?" Loki looked at him in mild shock, but smiled quickly after.

"I'd be delighted Prince Thor." Thor's eyes were blazing with happiness; he'd never felt more alive than right there with a beautiful blue man dancing across the floor in his arms. The music picked up at a faster pace and so did their steps, others began to join in and both men kept their eyes on the other.

 _To Odin and Frigga:_

"Look at them husband, have you ever seen them both so happy?" Frigga had to contain her beaming smile as she watched her boys lead the dance in the middle of the room.

"I must confess, not since they were children." Odin felt the warmth overcome his heart; he had been hoping this would happen. He'd prayed to the Norns Thor would reunite with Loki, this time in the way he'd hoped for. His son deserved to be happy, and Loki deserved to be with someone he could love and trust with his life.

"Our boys are practically engaged now."

"Not yet Frigga, and don't speak too loudly there are many others here who may challenge Thor's choice."

"And also Loki's." that made her frown slightly. She saw how Malekith eyed her baby boy, it made her sick. "Why did you invite the dark elves?"

"I didn't wish it, but we cannot keep them out of our sight. Loki is smart, he will not fall for the elf's ministrations." Frigga sighed.

"I know, but if I recall men like Malekith don't surrender easily."

"True, but unless he wants to start a war he can't win he will back down eventually. Worry not my dear, our son knows what he's doing; he's our boy remember?" Frigga gave her husband a studious look.

"Do you mean Thor or Loki?" the old king smirked.

"Both."

 _Thor and Loki:_

"You are quite an elegant dancer Loki; I believe you could offer lessons to some of the women here." Loki gave Thor a small shove, luckily they were alone again otherwise he'd call him by his proper name. After they finished dancing most of the guests had left to retire for the evening, though most were leaving first thing in the morning and it would make the palace quieter.

Loki had told Helbindi and Amora he would be in their rooms later, and though Helbindi objected slightly Loki convinced him to wait up in their rooms. He'd caught the two dancing together earlier, though they were both a bit awkward whilst doing so.

"Perhaps I could, but then again I doubt many of them would want lessons from a lowly Jotun." Thor frowned.

"Do not think so lowly of yourself, even before you discovered your true blood you were still a great prince." Loki looked away.

"But not as great as Thor Odinson." Loki turned away, they were standing on the balcony just near the throne room but privacy would be kept. Thor closed his eyes; he hated Loki doing this to himself. He had such low self-esteem before, but being in Jotunheim should have boosted his confidence.

"I should never have made you feel so insecure about yourself; I failed you as a brother."

"No Thor, I should've stood up for myself more often. Perhaps if I'd grown a backbone here I could've at least made people leave me be."

"Then you would've made a nasty reputation, but the people here don't seem to hate you anymore. Granted they are cautious and perhaps a bit scared, but not hateful. These last few years have done both our realms some good." he touched the blue shoulder. "Done us both some good."

"True, but there will still be hate." Loki turned to face him. "Do you truly think the people will adjust to me becoming your possible consort?"

"They'll have to, but I think they will come around. You are lovely, smart, and talented, everything I could ask for in a consort plus you can give me heirs. I will not use you as a trophy queen; I will treat you like a proper wife and be monogamous for our entire marriage if you accept my proposal."

"Norns, here we are speaking of marriage already."

"And our first day of courting starts tomorrow, which reminds me would you and your brother and friend like to join me and my parents for the morning meal?"

"I would be honored, could you have the cooks make fruits and fish and cheese for us? Helbindi has a slightly sensitive stomach to meat fish doesn't hurt him."

"It won't be a problem, and only my parents and myself shall be present the others will be leaving after their own meals. Also, would you be interested in walking with me in the gardens before you leave?" Loki stared for a minute.

"Of course, you know I loved the gardens here. Although…" he gave a light yawn. "I feel the need to sleep." Thor patted his hand.

"Then I believe it's best we retire, we've had quite an evening together. I'll come for you in the morning, allow me to escort you back to your rooms." he offered a hand and Loki took it. The throne room was clearing up fast and so far no signs of any jealous women or suitors. "Here we are." Thor knew where Loki was staying, it was just one corridor down from his own rooms.

"Thank you." Loki stood at the door.

"Good night then Prince Loptr." they both bowed.

"Good night Prince Thor, I'll see you in the morning." Thor wanted to kiss Loki right there, but with the guards watching he had to keep his composure. When Loki disappeared behind the door Thor couldn't stop the small smile forming on his lips.

He was definitely going to marry that man.

 _Loki's quarters:_

"So you've accepted the Odinson's courtship?" Loki changed out of his mother's clothing and put on his night tunic, but when he was ready to sleep Helbindi came in with Amora, neither looking very pleased.

"Yes, I have."

"Prince Loptr, might I be blunt?" Loki sighed, he wasn't in the mood for this but nodded. "Are you sure it's a good choice?"

"I am, and despite our past I believe Thor is the best choice. All those others saw me as a meal ticket or a doll to use and toss aside once done with me. Thor isn't like that."

"Perhaps, but the Aesir will not take kindly to their crown prince courting a runt." Helbindi rubbed his eyes. "Some of the things they said, it took all I had not to cause a scene."

"I am not as sensitive as I once was Bindi, besides it's just courtship the engagement part isn't for another year. Thor and I will have enough time to know each other more."

"Byleistr will not like this, he still despises the Odinson."

"I know, but he has no say in who I choose to court me. Would you rather I let Malekith do it? Or the Ambassador of Vanaheim?" Amora's eyes widened slightly.

"Lord Ulric asked to court you?" Loki nodded.

"He did, but while he isn't sadistic like a dark elf he is greedy and gambles too much. The marriage would be broken before it even began; marrying me would give him unlimited access to Jotunheim's treasures and funds."

"Did any others approach you?" Amora had been watching him most of the time, but she didn't see all who spoke with him.

"Some women, but only to ask about my looks and possible advice which I gave; one woman from Muspelheim asked if I could dance with her but I knew her enough to know her hands are quite grabby." he shuddered at the memory. "There were others that are good choices, but I felt no spark with them."

"Except the Odinson, did you see the looks most of the women gave you as you danced together?" Amora snickered. "I have never seen so many women become red with fury and envy."

"Yes well no doubt they will attempt to seduce the golden prince but Thor isn't as blind as he once was. He will not fall for their tricks." Loki yawned and stretched out a little. "I've made my choice, we can discuss this more when we return home but now I want to rest. Prince Thor will collect us for the morning meal, we will be dining with the royal family." he started preparing his bed and slid under the covers.

"One more question." Helbindi spoke lowly.

"What is it?"

"What if this doesn't work out for you?" Loki frowned slightly.

"Then we will make do with what we can, now let me sleep." he saw from the corner of his eye and hopeful smile on Amora's face, and after she winked at him he knew he'd made a good choice.

 _The next morning:_

Loki woke up bright and early the next day, and after he heard the movements of Amora and Bindi in the next room he stretched, yawned, cracked his neck, and stood up to get dressed. He pulled out a long gold skirt with a drape to go over his shoulder, and put on his simple jewelry plus his crown. He spelled himself to look more presentable, it gave his hair and his face a new look for the morning.

"Prince Loptr." Amora entered the room and bowed, she too was fully dressed and Bindi came behind her.

"When should we expect them to come for us?" after the larger Jotun said that a knock came at the door.

"Enter." Loki said and the door opened to reveal Thor.

"Good morning to you all." The golden prince bowed slightly. "I have come to ask that you join my parents and I for the morning meal." Loki was about to answer but Helbindi clamped his hand on his shoulder and stepped forward.

"We would be…honored to join your family this morning Odinson." it was almost strained, but there was thought in the words. Helbindi wanted Loki to have a good life, but he still had trust issues with the Aesir.

"Then please follow me." they did so, the walk towards the throne room was a quiet one. The guards said nothing nor did they move as the group moved along, though there were a few slight glares but no one paid it any attention.

"The Allfather and Allmother are expecting you." the guards let them pass through. Loki noticed how empty the throne room was, their footsteps almost echoed through the room. A large table of the food Loki had requested was laid out on one side, and the Aesir food was on the other for Thor's family.

"Good morning to you all." Odin greeted them.

"Good morning Allfather." Loki and his group bowed slightly. "Allmother."

"Good morning to you as well, please have a seat and join us." they did so, and the meal started off quiet. Loki could sense the awkwardness and the tension, but it would end soon as he and his brother and friend had to return home before noon.

"Is the food to your liking?" Frigga broke the silence.

"It's delicious, thank you for your hospitality." Loki was happy someone decided to speak up.

"We are more than glad to have you here Prince Loptr." Odin gave a small smile. "Tell me how fares your…father?"

"He's well, thank you for asking." there was still some tension between the old king and Loki, not that anyone could blame them. Odin was just happy to see Loki was finally happy…to a degree at least.

"Lady Amora, if you like I can show you and Helbindi around the royal library before you go." Frigga could see the two princes wanted to be alone later, just before Loki had to leave.

"I would be delighted your highness, Prince Helbindi?" Amora looked up at the elder one.

"I see no harm in it, provided Loptr and Prince Thor remain close by." Frigga only smiled.

"The library has a grand view of the outside gardens, where my son shall walk and only walk with Prince Loptr. You have our word." Helbindi sighed.

"Very well." the rest of the meal was silent once again, but it wasn't too long before everyone finished. Frigga stood up to walk with Helbindi and Amora to the library, and Thor followed behind with Loki until they reached an exit to the gardens. Odin had to have a meeting with the other leaders before their departure, but he wished the others well.

"That was rather…quiet don't you think?" Thor wasn't sure how to begin the conversation.

"Thor, don't." Loki sighed. "Things are going to be hard with Odin for me; I still haven't forgiven him for all he's done to me."

"I know, and he knows it too. He's trying though Loki and I can see you are too but you've got time." they walked down a path and Loki heard Thor take a breath. "Our first day of courting, and I shall be the first one to say that never have I met a creature more lovely than all the flowers in this garden besides you." Loki felt a blush creep across his face.

"And I shall be the one to say that never in my wildest dreams did I ever think the Golden Prince of Asgard would one day likely become my mate; a man who was once my brother, and soon wants to become my lover."

"Only if you will allow him." Loki felt a large calloused hand take his, and place something inside. Loki looked down, and saw he was holding a beautiful glistening blue rose with a silver stem. He looked up at Thor and the taller prince bent down to kiss his forehead.

"Thor…?"

"This rose is from Alfheim's finest gardens, given to you as a gift for it will never wilt or fade so long as you live. It's rumored to have magic inside the seeds, ones that could be useful to your own home in Jotunheim." Loki's mouth slowly opened in an 'o'.

This gift was beautiful and meaningful, but also powerful and extremely rare. It was as Thor said the rose bloomed only on Alfheim, and its magical properties were that of healing and magical growth for other plants like itself. It could grow even in the coldest of temperatures, but unless given great care by one with a pure heart the flower would die and the magic would fade. Asgard didn't grow them, because Alfheim only trusted worthy ones with such a treasured flower.

"You…how did you get this?" Loki stroked the shimmering petals, they were soft like silk. He'd heard about the plant so many times, but never thought he would actually have one. It was a symbol of purity and love.

"A friend of mother's brought a few for last evening, and I remembered mother's stories about them in our childhood so I took one for you. Paid for of course, but like you the rose is a valued beauty that can create many possibilities."

"I…" the blush intensified and Loki still couldn't believe it. This precious flower was a rarity in all the nine and now he had one for himself. It could give life to many more roses to be grown on Jotunheim; it could give the Jotuns a new partial industry in medicine. "Thank you, but I have nothing to gift…" Loki stopped. How could he have not brought a gift for someone who could court him? True he hadn't expected Thor, but he should've brought something.

"You do not have to gift me right away Loki, you can do that as the year goes by. We will not see each other often, but we will correspond through letters and I shall make a visit to Jotunheim as soon as I am able."

"You will have to ask for permission from my father first." the golden one smiled.

"I shall." Thor bent down to grasp Loki's free hand and kiss his knuckles. "I look forward to our next visit, but we'd best get you inside before Helbindi thinks I've swept you away." Loki laughed and sniffed the rose, the beautiful scent made his body relax.

"Thank you." Loki kissed the tanned cheek. "I will treasure this forever."

"And I shall treasure you forever, dearest Loki." one more quick kiss and Thor escorted Loki back inside. Helbindi and Amora were both ready with their things, and Loki gave one last kiss and hug to Frigga before they departed for the Bifrost on horseback. Thor went with them until they reached the gate, and Heimdall bowed before them.

"Your visit was pleasant I trust, Prince Loptr? Prince Helbindi?"

"It was, thank you Heimdall." Loki smiled at the gatekeeper.

"Yes thank you." Helbindi nodded.

"Your father is anxious to have you home." Heimdall prepared the portal for them, and Loki turned to look back at Thor.

"Safe travels to you all." Thor's heart lurched as he saw Loki's eyes glisten with slight tears.

"Goodbye Thor, until next time." Loki gave a quick wave and in a flash of light his group was gone. Thor stared at the spot for a long time before Heimdall spoke up.

"My prince, your father is looking for you."

"Alright, good day to you Heimdall." Thor mounted his horse and rode back to the castle.

'I will win your heart Loki, and I vow I will make your life a happy one until the day I die.'

 _ **Yes I know it's a few days late but I've been a little ill lately and I've been busy most of the time so I can't update as quickly as I'd like.**_

 _ **Next chapter we have more courting, but it's more of a description of the courting process back and forth with Loki and Thor. It'll start off with Thor's letters and more to Loki, and then we'll flip over to the gifts given to Loki by either Thor and/or others but I think we all know who he'll accept.**_

 _ **No visiting just yet, might save that for the final part. ;)**_

 _ **I'll try and have it up in a few weeks, bear with me alright? I hate making you wait but sometimes I have blocks so I need to go over a few more things before I finish a chapter.**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **Later!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey everyone I greatly appreciate your patience, things have been so hard lately I feel like sometimes just lying in bed and never moving. I hope this makes up for the wait, because this is the second part of Thor and Loki's courting process.**_

 _ **On top of it all I recently moved to a new place and I had my internet off for a few days, plus getting unpacked and other things that make me stress don't help. I finally found time to get writing, so I hope this makes it up to you all.**_

 _ **This will start off with letters exchanged between our two princes, a moment for Thor, and then we'll flip to Loki on Jotunheim getting a new gift from Thor, and him sending one back. There shall be drama on Asgard though, and little on Jotunheim but none harsh. We can't forget not everyone is happy about these two courting.**_

 _ **I don't own the Marvel characters.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _Dearest Thor,_

 _I thank you for the amazing gifts you have sent me thus far, the jewelry, the furs, and the cloak you and Queen Frigga made for me. When I wear the jewelry all the other females ask me about the craftsmanship and I have even helped some of our own create similar pieces. The cloak is beautiful as well, and I often wear it in public, though half the time some men ask if I can have more made._

 _The furs are quite soft and comfortable to sleep on, and they have your scent buried deep in the hairs. I can imagine the hunts you adventured to get them. Also the cloak, did you ask the Allmother to make it or did you attempt and she finished? It's a jest Thor, I know you can't sew. The rose has helped give life to Jotunheim, it's magic has helped our crops grow and fill our gardens with beauty again. I cannot thank you enough for such a gift._

 _How fares Asgard? I shall assume you have many maids trying to gain your affection now that they know you're courting me. There are some here who are skeptical of it as well, but they know not to intervene. My father is proud of how we're handling this, Helbindi and Byleistr are the same, and I should tell you Byleistr and I have grown closer in the past few months._

 _He's trained me better, and we have grown to know we both love the arts, we weren't very close when I first arrived on Jotunheim but I understand why now. He believed I was corrupted by the minds of the Aesir, but he sees that not all Aesir are beasts as he thought. He is happy you are courting me, though he finds it strange as well._

 _I hope you've received my gifts to you as well, and if they don't by chance fit I can have them altered. Though I do believe my measurements are accurate._

 _I also know I'm due for another visit to Asgard soon, but if I recall you yourself are due for a visit to Jotunheim first. So please let me know when you will arrive ahead of time._

 _With love,_

 _Loki Laufeyson_

Thor smiled at the letter, having just received it that morning before breakfast along with a package that contained some fur-lined boots and a special suit made for cold weather. He would need it for Jotunheim, and also there was an amulet made from the ice diamonds found in Jotunheim's tallest mountains, and in the deepest caverns. They had been courting for nearly half a year now, and the process was slow starting with mere letters, then gifts, and few visits to realms.

'How I do miss you Loki, I only wish I could see you more.' Thor was never one for words, he didn't have Loki's silver tongue but at least he could get to the point. All of Asgard knew the two former brothers were courting, and while most were expecting an engagement soon others were expecting Thor to drop the courtship and pick a more 'worthy' bride. Members of the council, half supported the arrangement and the other half disdained against Loki's heritage. It took a long and loud lecture from Odin to get them to back off, reminding them that his own mother Bestla was Jotun. That shut them up, but some of the people were still relentless.

Thor quickly pushed the negative thoughts away, remembering that he had to respond to Loki's letter soon and send him the next gift. A pair of golden manacles encrusted with rubies and emeralds, specially made for courtships in royalty and nobility. Anyone below noble class would give what they had, goats, sheep, food, even valued treasures as gifts such as land and heirlooms. Thor still received letters from the other women from the ball, but he politely declined their wishes and bid them to find husbands elsewhere. Grabbing the stationary materials Loki sent him two months ago he began to write his response.

 _Beloved Loki,_

 _Your gifts have pleased me greatly, the boots are very comfortable as was the suit. I shall wear them when I visit Jotunheim; and yes you had my measurements down perfectly. The amulet is lovely; it feels as if I have your heart around my neck for I know the ice diamonds are your realm's most precious item next to the casket._

 _That is also something I wish to mention, Father and I have discussed it and we've decided should you and I marry in the future the Casket of Ancient Winters shall be returned as a peace offering. It will be a year after the marriage, but I believe it's reasonable enough. What do you think? If you or King Laufey wish for it sooner we can compromise._

 _I am happy that the rose has helped your people, I also hear it's helped increase your trade agreements with Vanaheim. Prince Marius and I have kept in touch, he says your home has beautifully grown when he visited and he hopes you can get closer with his people. His father has met with the Allfather and they seem to be pleased with the turn of events, you may not have chosen Marius at the ball but you've helped strengthen their alliances with each other._

 _You have no idea how proud I am of you Loki, you've grown so much in these last few years. I'm happy your birth family is good to you, and I wish things could've been different but…perhaps this is fate's way of repairing our relationships between our races. You and I have been through a lot in the past, but it is you who's struggled the most._

 _Listen to me, I'm sounding like a sentimental fool. Well I suppose I've gotten a little soft-hearted, but no less I am still working alongside father to become a better prince and future king. This next gift I have for you will take our courtship a little further, because I shall see you in a fortnight. I will stay a few days, and then I must return to Asgard._

 _I shall see you soon my beloved star._

 _Love,_

 _Thor Odinson_

He wrapped up the gift in some silk linens with the note attached and prepared to take to Heimdall. The corridors were lined with servants going all over with their duties, though several of the females who passed by would blush or giggle at Thor as if knowing what he was up to. Thor's love life was now the gossip amongst the servants.

"Prince Thor." Thor stopped in his tracks as he heard the voice of Lady Joelle, and then remembered her father was in a meeting with Odin today.

"Lady Joelle, how can I help you?"

"I was wondering where you're headed my prince." her eyes were sizing him up. "Surely not taking a package to that Jotun prince?"

"It's not your concern, now if you'll excuse me." he went to move past her but she put out her arm.

"Prince Thor, why are you courting him of all people? He's from a monstrous race and he has no business in Asgard anymore." Thor's blue eyes glared and the woman shrank under his gaze.

"A lady of your stature should know when she's speaking out of turn. You have no business judging Prince Loki, and the Jotuns are not as monstrous as we once believed. They are not much different than us Aesir, and our kingdoms require peace. If you dare approach me again with such vile words you will be banished from the court. Do I make myself clear?"

"But my prince…"

"Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?" he growled out the words, and she shakily nodded her head. "Now leave my sight." she took off quickly in the opposite direction, and Thor continued on his way. She was the worst of all the court maidens, constantly watching him wherever he went, making flirty movements towards him, and to top it off using her mouth to insult Thor's love interest when she didn't know him at all. At least the other women were smart enough to back off when they realized Thor would never want them.

"Thor there you are!" Thor's sour mood quickly vanished when he heard his friends calling. "Ah, off to deliver the next gift?" Fandral wriggled his eyebrows.

"Fandral knock it off." Volstagg clapped his hand on the arrogant blonde's shoulder. "A new gift for Loki eh Thor? I dare say the next one will involve a proposal!" Thor frowned.

"Volstagg must you be so boisterous? It's only been half a year for me and I cannot propose to Loki without his father's blessing which alone is a dangerous path to cross." Thor had apologized to Laufey for his attack on Jotunheim, and the giant king, under the words of Loki, had forgiven him though he was under watch each time the red eyes saw the thunder prince. Needless to say he wasn't too pleased with Loki being courted so soon, but he knew Loki was at the age of needing a mate.

"I know, but the entire realm of Asgard is looking forward to a royal wedding."

"They will have to be patient, this is not something to be taken very lightly."

"Norns' sake Thor you're courting Loki not planning a battle!" Fandral laughed.

"Not much of a difference my friend, or have you forgotten what it was that began all this?" the two warriors' faces fell slightly.

"Well…I suppose in a way it worked out better than we thought." Volstagg nodded in agreement.

"Aye, it opened our eyes to the truth."

"Yes it did, now if you'll excuse me I'd like to have this delivered to Loki." he would send it with a couple of guards to Jotunheim, that's how it was but if a Jotunheim official came they would go only as far as the Bifrost entrance.

"Wait, why don't we take it for you? It's been a while since we've seen Loki, and we can give him the gift." Fandral held out his hands.

"Are you sure?" Thor worried Fandral's big mouth might say something wrong to a nearby Jotun, but then again Fandral had grown better manners since the ball.

"Of course Thor, we've trained enough for today and my wife won't expect me home for a while. Besides I'd love to see how Jotunheim has grown since our last visit."

"What about Hogun?"

"He can come too, we just have to get him away from the grounds I doubt he'll pass up this opportunity." Thor sighed, he knew he could trust his friends with this task but he still worried.

"Alright, but don't linger too long I'll expect you back before the evening meal." Volstagg laughed.

"Of course my friend! You know we'd never miss a feast." Fandral just smirked and shook his head.

"Let's get going before sundown, Hogun should be finished soon." the two men bowed to their prince and took the parcel. Thor knew Heimdall would keep an eye on them, he just hoped Loki liked the manacles.

 _On Jotunheim:_

"Faster! Move your feet!"

"Agh!" a sword swiped down and the warrior before Loki fell. He clutched his arm as it began to bleed heavily, and Loki sheathed his blade.

"Go see a healer, your force is excellent but you must work on your speed. We'll fight again if you've improved." he helped the warrior stand up.

"Thank you my prince." Loki wiped his forehead as the sweat began to pour from his hair. He'd been training with some of the new warriors and so far out of the ten only six had done marvelously. The rest had to improve, but they were coming along as expected.

"Prince Loptr." Angrboda came over to him. "Your father is asking to see you in his quarters."

"Thank you, I'll be right there." Loki asked Byleistr to take over with the training while he left to the palace. Jotunheim was rebuilt thanks to Loki's magic and the ice mages. The crops grew better, the homes were all rebuilt for better structure and stability, and the trade agreements between other realms had reopened. Even the castle had some work redone, it was everything renewed before the war against Asgard.

"Loptr." Helbindi met with him at the front entrance.

"Helbindi." they shared a brief hug.

"Father summoned you?" Loki nodded. "Me as well, it appears we have visitors from Asgard." Loki gave a tiny smile.

"Thor must've sent another gift, next he shall visit us."

"Yes, I look forward to 'talking' with him." Helbindi smirked and they walked over to the king's private quarters. A guard let them in, and they entered to see Laufey sitting on his large bed with a parcel in his hands with none other than Fandral and Volstagg standing before him.

"Prince Loptr, Prince Helbindi." the two men bowed.

"Volstagg and Fandral, lovely to see you both again." they smiled at him.

"You as well your highness."

"They have brought your latest present my son." Laufey handed him the parcel.

"I shall open it in private, and unfortunately I have no gift for Thor." Volstagg gave a kind smile.

"He shall come to visit you soon Prince Loptr, it may be in his letter if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes, I will look forward to his visit. Are you two hungry?" Fandral let out a low laugh.

"Fret not your highness we ate before we left, and we can't stay long as we're expected back soon."

"I see, well at least have some fruit before you go. I dare say I can still hear Volstagg's stomach." just after he spoke Volstagg's gut began to rumble and all in the room couldn't help but laugh.

"I think that might do." the red-haired warrior graciously bowed.

"Alright I'll have Amora bring you food, but for now I must speak with my father."

"Of course." the two warriors left the room and followed a guard out.

"Now, Loptr you know how much closer it is to the ending of the courtship."

"Yes father."

"Then you know that if the Odinson should attempt to ask for your hand I will not be nice to him. He will have to prove to me that he's good enough to have you at his side." Loki felt his stomach drop a bit, Laufey wasn't too hard to please with his own people but with strangers and outsiders yes he had high standards.

"I'm sure he'll work it out, he has grown over the last few years."

"That's for me to decide, you know I want you to be happy the same with your brothers. After that incident with Malekith I don't want you to be wed to just anyone." Malekith had been sending Loki letters asking again and again for a chance to court him. Loki of course declined, but the dark elf was some damn persistent.

"Yes well…I trust Thor will not use his old mannerisms to win my hand. He has already followed the rules of courtship, and he's been courteous and encouraging to our home."

"He is also the one who cast you aside as if you were a toy."

"He was young and foolish, as was I. I feel more for him now than I did as a brother, therefore I want to give him the opportunity to prove himself not just to me but also to the rest of our people. He has been kind, he's grown, and his thirst for battle has decreased greatly."

"Perhaps, but we shall see if he is good enough for you on the next visit. Only then, will I see for myself if he is truly the mate you deserve." Laufey touched Loki's cheek. "You have been through so much, and while it pains me to lose you so soon to another I cannot force you to remain here." Loki saw the hints of tears in the king's eyes.

"Father." his own hand rubbed against Laufey's. "Just because I will be married one day, does not mean you will lose me."

"I have only gotten you back, we haven't had much time together."

"We will still have time, for if I am to marry I shall bring you grandchildren. You can love and praise them with me, not to mention Helbindi and Byleistr will mate and have families of their own."

"Yes, but I have been with them since their births, you and I were split apart. Your mother…" Laufey pulled his hand away and clenched it into a fist. "Your dam would be so proud of you." Loki smiled and hugged Laufey.

"Father, he is still my brother and your son; nothing will ever change that." Helbindi joined the hug.

"Nothing." Loki pulled back. "Father." Laufey bent down to kiss Loki's head.

"It only makes me cherish every moment with you my child, now you'd best see to our visitors and send them home. I would not want the Allfather questioning our hospitality."

"As you wish." the two brothers bowed to Laufey and left the room. Loki opened the package and saw the manacles, his eyes sparkled as the jewels glimmered beautifully.

"My my, such fine craftsmanship." Helbindi picked one up. "Tis a new step forward little brother." Loki put both manacles on, they fit perfectly around his wrists.

"Yes." Loki saw the letter, but he would read it in his own rooms. "Now we wait for him to come." Loki felt a blush creep across his cheeks.

"Loptr…" Helbindi gave a knowing smirk.

"Hush you." Loki punched his arm. "Let's send the others back before Volstagg's stomach brings down the castle." they laughed and continued on their way. The next step of courtship was coming soon, and it was about to open a new door for the Aesir and the Jotnar.

 _ **Hope this was long enough for you because we have a surprise coming in for the next chapter! You can guess, and you can wait eagerly because I'll make it good for you!**_

 _ **I decided to throw in a little spot for Laufey here, and there shall be another in the next chapter. Thor will come to Jotunheim, and we will see what happens from there on. If I say more I will spoil too much, thank you all again for your patience.**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **Later!**_


End file.
